Retos Dimensionales
by ZarBalor25
Summary: El show de preguntas y retos a los personajes de "Desastre Dimensional", salvo los Oc que no son de mi propiedad, pasen y jodanle la existencia a nuestros personajes favoritos, (lo siento, pero se prohíbe el yaoi y yuri). Clasificacion "T" por los retos. Capitulo Final Re-subido.
1. Chapter 1

**Retos Dimensionales**

* * *

 ***En un estudio con telón cerrado se acerca un chico de 17 años, ojos verdes y pelo negro corto, vestía una playera del Barcelona con el nombre en la espalda "E. Garza" y un 25 en la espalda, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis Nike Mercurial azul con verde***

Hola a todos, bienvenidos al programa de preguntas y retos a los personajes de mi fic Desastre Dimensional, aquí podrán poner las preguntas y retos a sus personajes participantes de este fic, excepto los Oc que no son de mi propiedad, así que espero sus preguntas y retos, aquí están los viajeros ***muestro a los viajeros, algunos están contentos, otros molestos*** saluden chicos.

Zelda: Hola publico conocedor.

Jeff: Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Tu cállate cabron, aquí mando yo, bueno, ademas de estos tipos de aquí * **señalo a los viajeros** * también esta mi Oc, damas y caballeros y los que aún no se deciden, Rex Benk ( **Rex me golpea** ) Auch.

Rex: Hijo de puta me mataste

Ya cálmate, necesitaba una razón para que Paige apareciera, ya sabes, ella te odia y todo.

Rex: Serás hijo de puta

Ya ya, esperamos sus preguntas y retos, ZarcortFan, fu ( **me golpean de nuevo** ), Rex, ya te dije que lo siento.

Rex: No fui yo.

Lana: Fui yo, estoy muy molesta contigo * **se cruza de brazos** *

Creo que me ira muy mal.

Rex y Lana: Oh claro que si

Hay Dios, bueno, espero sus preguntas y retos, mientras escaparé de estos dos, ¡Ho-Oh, yo te elijo! * **saco a mi pokemon** *, no puedo dejar de agradecerle a poke, adiós tontos * **me voy volando** * wuolulululululu.


	2. Poco a poco se inicia

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Preguntas y retos** "

" _Invitado_ "

"Anfitrión"

* **En el estudio, me encuentro con algunos viajeros comiendo cómodos** *

Mhmmhmm, y, ¿como han estado?

Zelda: Pues, muy bien, colaborar contigo fue muy divertido

Arno: ¿Y cómo escapaste de tu Oc y su noviecita?

Pues, no lo hice, solo volé tanto como mi Ho-Oh me lo permitió * **Entra Rex furioso** *

Rex: ¿Donde estas idiota?

Aquí \\(:v)/

Rex: Voy a matarte

Lana: Yo solo te golpeare

¡Esperen!, ¡Deténganse!

Rex: Dame motivos para hacerlo

El show ya comenzó *El telón se abre*

Rex: Te salvas por ahora

O-ok, bueno, hola gente que paso por aquí, aquí está su anfitrión ZarcortFan y les damos la bienvenida a este show de preguntas a sus personajes favoritos de Desastre Dimensional, viendo las preguntas que pusieron seguro que me divertiré digo digo, nos divertiremos mucho, bien veamos, oh, parece que alguien muy conocido por aquí, nada más y nada menos que _pokemaniacrafter_ , jejeje, veamos que tiene preparado * **poke entra a escena** *

 _Poke: Hola ^-^_ * **Se agacha para que un hechizo mágico no le diera** *

Cia: ¡Rayos, falle!

 _Poke: Ok, ella me odia, con esto me odiara mas, muajajajaja._

 **Rex: una pelea o se te abre marica.**

Rex: Ya estás puto

 **HO-OH ve y usa explosión.**

HO-OH: ¿HO-OH?

 **¡Me vale verga que no lo sepas chingatelo!**

HO-OH: HO-OH :(

 **Qué te pareció mi escrito en la review final? (Digo con cara de niño alegre que te encuentras a las 3 am, sosteniendo un cuchillo)**

Interesante, algo misterioso y muy bueno.

 **¿que opinan los viajeros de participar en el show?**

Algunos viajeros: Fue muy divertido

Otros viajeros: Fuimos relleno buaaaa ;-;

 **Hazme una pregunta a mi o a Cris.**

Ok, ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el gay? ¬u¬

 **Rex: Cual de las dos prefieres (sacó a Gardevoir y Lopbunny) no puedes decir,que a ninguna o si no... preparen hiperrayo y Psiquirrayo.**

Rex: Creo que me agrada mas * **poke le apunta con un arma** * Gardevoir

Lana: * **celosa** *

 **Pelea contra Cristian (ambos me meten en un bote de basura y se van) bueno... debí intentarlo...**

Rex: Pelea Cristian

 **Cia: ¡a joder Bitches! Besa a Rex mientras lana ve y di que te pareció.**

Cia: Hijo de, tranquila Cia, control, no puede ser tan malo ¿cierto?

Lana tiene que verlo

Cia: Mierda

Rex: Yo tampoco quiero Cia * **Se cruza de brazos** *

Cia: Agh, bien * **se acerca a Rex y lo besa en la mejilla** *

Lana: ¡Cia te mato! * **Zelda la sostiene** *

Zelda: Tranquila Lana, cuenta hasta diez.

Lana: Ok, 1, 2, 3

 _Poke: Así no._

Cia: Nunca dijiste que en los labios, mátame esa

 _Poke: ¿Que te pareció?_

Cia: Pues, se sintió bien

Lana: ¡Te mato! * **Se lanza hacia Cia** *

 _Poke: Ok, continuemos_

 **Cia: Que hechizos oscuros conoces? No me mates. Pelea contra mi en un duelo.**

Cia: ¿No me debo limitar verdad?

Nop

Cia: Genial

Pero más tarde.

Cia: ¡Diablos!

 _Poke: Y ya que me entraste en mi campo de visión._

 **Freezer, digo Mewtwo: dime ¿que opinas de los entrenadores que van a capturarte a la cueva celeste? ¿Necesito mi testiculo maestro para capturarte? Que opinas de Deoxys**

Mewtoo: Que todos son unos idiotas débiles que no están ni a mi altura, ni a mi nivel. Deoxys, que tengo que opinar sobre ese montón de plastilina inútil, es un perdedor.

 **Mickey mouse japonés (pikachu): ¿quien según tú es mejor Red o Ash?**

Pilachu: Pikachu ^-^

 _Le darías un impactrueno al creador de este show._

Pikachu: Pika

Nonononononono *Me electrocutan* Hijo de perra

 **Playstation... Dile a un delibird que quiero una 3ds para mis santos navideños... cumpleaños... de la independencia? Ah tu entiendes.**

Todos: . . .

 **Scorpion: ¿conoces a Frost?**

Scorpion: Si, esa perra intentó matarme

 **Hazle un fatality a este tipo (traigo a un templario) gracias por ser mi estrategia tramposa en la mayoría de los mortal kombat, también dale las gracias a Jax, pero sigo prefiriendo a Reptile.**

Scorpion: Oh será un placer *se saca la mascara mostrandose el en calavera*

Miren, es Ghost Rider

Scorpion: Hijo de puta *Le dispara al templario con fuego*

 **Animatronicos: ¿que opinan de sus miles de teorías y sobreexplotacion? Los reto a que busquen sus yaois y reaccionen.**

Puppet: Que al menos nos van a hacer una película, tomen eso asesinos.

Altaïr: Nosotros tendremos película

Ezio: Si, se estrena en Diciembre

Edward: Jodete puta marioneta.

Chica: ¡¿Que clase de ser malévolo y despiadado nos haría eso?!

Se llaman fujoshis ( **no tengo nada en contra de las fujoshis, si se sintieron ofendidas pido disculpas** )

 **Mario: ¿crees que Luigi esta a tu altura? para mi lo esta, ha sido valiente para su luigis mansión y te ha ayudado en Mario & Luigi.**

Mario: Claro que creo que mi hermano esta a mi altura, el tiene ventajas que yo no tengo.

 **Young link: ¿estas tranquilo al mirar a la luna? ¿Por que buscaste a navi? ¿Por que verde? ¡No me importa!**

Young: No mucho, aun tiene esa cara aterradora, porque ella es mi mejor amiga.

Y. Zelda: . . .

Young: D-despues de ti Zelda

 **Link: ¿Algún día acabaras junto a Zelda? ¿Como aprendiste a tocar ocarina, manejar arco y usar magia? ¿Por que verde? (Deduce que diré lo mismo que antes) ¡NO! (Trollface) pregunto enserio por que ese color entre tantos que tienes como azul, rojo y... azul, ah ala verga...nado el juego me puse a jugar otros.**

Link: Emmm, ella solo es la soberana de mi lugar de origen, ademas de que es mi mejor amiga, mis antepasados sabían tocarla así que es por herencia, vuelvo a lo mismo, mis antepasados las usaban, es mi obligación como reencarnación del héroe portar con orgullo estos ropajes.

 **Y bueno, creo que seria todo así que me despido adiós.**

Al fin, EEEEEHHHH

Todos: YOOOHOOOOO!

Bien, continuemos y * **Entra la lectora pateando la puerta (Nikki) con actitud de "Fuck Yeah" pero con el cuerpo de chica de 15 años y cara de 12 años Y ¿castaña? demasiado delgada** *

 _Ha llegado a la tortura_

Todos: Oh Dios D:

 **Cia: Matemos a Rex o a Zarcort Fan tu eliges solo uno**

Ambos: No lo harían, ¿cierto?

Cia: * **Con un aura morada muy tenebrosa** *

Ambos: Mierda

 **Rex: No te mueras maldito *le dispara como psicópata***

Rex: ¿Y así quieres mantenerme vivo? ¬¬

 **Jeff: Sabes que me dicen que soy hija tuya yo les dije que soy mucho pero mucho mas psicópata que tu.**

Jeff: Yo no tendría hijas, y menos a una lo* **lo** **golpeó** *

No lo digas cabron, si es que quieres seguir vivo.

Nikki: . . .

 **Sally: *Te abrazo* que monada**

Sally: Awww, gracias.

 **Zelda: Canta Pluma Gay con traje de Puta**

Zelda: ¡¿Que?!, ¡No!, estoy en total desacuerdo.

Adivinen a quien traje para joder a las mujeres ya que mi ideología es de no hacerles ningún daño * **Tomó un micrófono de lucha** *, ¡Damas y caballeros, desde los spoilers de la próxima temporada de Desastre Dimensional, es tan linda como peligrosa, la única y maravillosa, ¡Paige! * **Aparece la chica con actitud de "Temedme debiles mortales"** *

Paige: ¿A quien debo matar?

¡¿Pero que?!, yo hablaba de la otra Paige.

Paige: ¿. . .?

Ya sabes, la Diva

Paige: ¿. . .?

La inglesa

Paige: ¿. . .?

Me lleva, la que esta mas buena que todas las chicas que están aquí.

Chicas: ¡¿Disculpa?!

Hay es cierto y lo saben, en fin, encárgate de Zelda

Paige: Será un placer * **se lleva a Zelda** *

Zelda: ¡Ayudenmeeeeeee!

Minutos después

* **Aparece Zelda con un traje muy revelador** *

Zelda: Matare a Nikki por esto

Hahahahaha, ahí Dios, n-no puedo, es demasiado, me muero, jajajajaja. . . Solo hazlo quieres ¬¬

Zelda: Agh, ok.

 **Valor, a la luz**

 **si eres un Gay tú**

 **Piénsalo (piénsalo)**

 **es tu vida y si dicen po que digan (que digan lo que quieran)**

 **Valor... valor (mucho valor)**

 **Que oscuro es un armario**

 **Sal de ahí (sal de ahí)**

 **y vente aquí**

 **Tu destino es ser feliz...**

 **Fiesta Fiesta**

 **Y Pluma pluma Gay**

 **Pluma pluma Gay**

 **Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4**

 **Que importa si el niño sale gay**

 **tu has nacido gay**

 **aunque cueste...**

 **Hay que gritarlo...**

 **¡ SOY GAY !**

 **Fiesta Fiesta**

 **Y Pluma pluma Gay**

 **Pluma pluma Gay**

 **Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4**

 **Marica quien?**

 **Marica Tu**

 **Marica Yo**

 **Marica JAJA!**

Todos: . . .

Zelda: . . .

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Zelda: Los odio a todos * **se va a cambiar** *

 **Altair; Ammm por joderte besa a Samus y a Edward**

Altaïr: ¡¿Pero a ti que rayos te pasa?!, me niego rotundamente.

Solo hazlo.

Altaïr: Agh, los odio * **se acerca a Samus** *

Samus: Tranquilo asesino, no muerdo

Altaïr: . . . * **esa a Samus en la mejilla** *

Falta Edward

Altaïr: No presiones * **Se acerca a Edward** *, estas me las pagaras Nikki *l **e da a Edward otro beso en la mejilla** * Lo bueno es que la mocosa no especifico.

 **Lana: ¿Cuantos hijos querías tener con Rex?**

Lana: * **Se sonroja** *

Cia: ¡¿Como te atreves?!, * **le tapa los oídos a Lana** *, ¡Ella aun no esta lista!

 **Sub-Zero; Eres el mejor**

Sub-Zero: Lo se, soy el mejor de todos.

Nunca superaras a mi sensei Roman Reigns

Sub-Zero: Jodete Zar.

 **Ike: Ni me mires *sus ojos empiezan a emanar un humo negro* O te mato *la sonrisa de psicopata verdadera* Ike tu morirás**

Ike: ¡Yo no vi nada! * **Se lanza por la ventana** *

 **Ho-Oh: Hayyyy que mono**

Ho-Oh: Ho-Oh * **abraza a Nikki** *

Hey, alejáte de mi Ho-Oh

Nikki: ¡Nunca!

 **Zarcort: mismo reto de Zelda y que juego quieres jugar ... Call of Butty o GTA V**

Hija de, a mi no me pueden hacer retos

Rex: No especificaste nada ¬u¬

Ok, como tampoco especifico nada la niña, entonces eligire el GTA V, vamos a asaltar algunas tiendas Ho-Oh, Woohoo.

 **Slenderman: por que raptas niños y por que apareciste en el 2003 por primera vez yo nací en ese año entonces ¿soy tu hija? *La chica ríe a carcajadas* no seria tu hija o si**

Slenderman: No creo que seas mi hija.

Sally: Yo soy su única y adorada hija * **abraza a Slenderman de manera posesiva** * Alejate Nikki

 **Elise: Eres templaría ¿pero porque estas con Altair?**

Elise: Querrás decir Arno, bueno, el y yo nos hicimos amigos de niños, después el desapareció y me convertí en templaria en honor a mi padre, hasta que el regreso como asesino y nos volvimos a enamorar.

 **Desmond: Mira *apunta detrás suyo donde sale Nicole solo que con una mini falda y una camisa extra corta***

Nicole: Fui obligada

 **Pues te dije que te calles y no te quejes**

De alguna manera eso no me sorprende

Desmond: A mi tampoco, pero se ve muy linda

 **Y hasta aquí empezara mi tortura digo mi locura ¡digo mis preguntas!**

 **Me despido con besos oscuros y de psicopata**

 **-Sayonara_**

Porque me rodean los locos

Rex: Como si tu fueras tan normal ¬¬

Ok, tienes un punto, pero por el momento eso es todo lo que tenemos, meh, estara bien, por el momento es todo.

Asesinos: ¡Hurra!

Creepys: ¡Woooo!

Si saben que es por ahora, ¿verdad?

Arno: ¿Eh?, ¿tenemos que soportar a estos dementes *señala a Nikki y poke*

Por su pollo que si

Arno: Te mato

¡Elise ayuda!

Elise: Arno, ¡basta!

Arno: No

* **sonido de disco rayado** *

Elise: ¿A-acaso, me dijiste q-que no?

Oh oh

Arno: Oh no, ¿que hice?

Elise: * **Con mirada tétrica** *

 _20 minutos de una paliza después_

Arno: X_X

Daaaaaaaamn, esa fue una verdadera paliza, ganadora, Elise de la Sierra :3

Elise: Sigues tu * **se truena los nudillos** *

Ok, ya me cayo, los leo en la próxima actualización, ademas de que subiré pronto el epilogo de Desastre Dimensional, ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima.


	3. De poco a poco se integran

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

* **Preguntas y Retos** *

* _Invitado_ *

*Anfitrión*

* * *

* **Bostezando** *

Sally: Hola Zar

Hola Sally, ¿desde cuando están ahí?

Sally: Desde ayer, estamos cansados

Ok, debo convertir esto en una especie de refugio para que puedan descansar ustedes y los lectores, espera, yo tengo el poder aquí, Alakzam * **Transformó el estudio en una especie de resort** * muy bien chicos, ahora podrán sufrir y tendrán descanso después.

Ezio: ¿Nos alegramos o nos preocupamos?

Tómalo como quieras, empecemos de una vez

* * *

La mayor tortura posible

* * *

* **Están todos los viajeros en el estudio** *

Arno: ¿Donde esta el idiota de ZarcortFan?

Cia: ¿Y donde esta el idiota de Rex?

* **Entró con Rex pateando la puerta** *

Ambos: Ahhh * **Empezamos a hacer la entrada de The Usos, incluso sale fuego en manera de pirotecnia** *

Cuando diga Zarcort, ustedes dicen Fan, ¡Zarcort!

Público: ¡Fan!

¡Zarcort!

Público: ¡Fan!

¡Zarcort!

Público: ¡Fan!

Muy bien, comencemos con el chico que todos odian, pokemaniacrafter.

 _Poke: Gracias por la presentación_

¿En donde estas?

(No aparece en ningún lado, aliviando a los presentes, de repente se oye un ruido de aleteo acercándose cada vez más hasta que su Ho-Oh aparece derrumbando la pared, pero no estoy ahí.)

 _Poke: ¿Buscaban a alguien?_ ( **aparece detrás de todos los del show con Cristian al lado.** )

Todos: ¡AHHH!

 **Comencemos... primero a todos ¿que sienten al saber que son parte de un videojuego y no son reales en nuestra dimensión? (llega Cristian pegandome en la cabeza) Cristian: ¡IDIOTA NO INTERFIERAS EN ASUNTOS DEL MULTIVERSO!.**

Lana: Yo ya lo supere

Todos los demás: ¡¿QUE?!, ¿no somos reales?

Hijo de perra, me tarde un capítulo para que Lana lo superara y lo arruinaste de nuevo

 **Ahh, ya lo se, olviden eso, son tan reales como mi cordura y madurez. n.n**

Entonces se jodieron jajaja

Todos: ¡Cállate!

 **Zar: Tu respuesta, nadie somos tan machos que yo capturo pokemos legendarios con amigo balls XD**

Eso no es gran cosa.

 _Cristian: eso no es nada, yo soy tan macho que en vez de perseguir mis sueños, ellos me buscan a mi._

Rex y Yo: Woooooooaaaaaaaahhhhh * **Cargamos a Cristian tipo Turn Down for What** *

 **Zar, Rex recreen la escena de star wars de Darth vader y Luke, pero evitemos la perdida de brazo, y para hacerlo más realista. (Saco mi Nidoqueen) Nidogirl usa Fisura (ambos terminan en un escenario parecido.) Zarcortfan, ten( lanzo la Heart drainer)**

 _Cristian:¿¡Como rayos!?(buscandosela)_

 **Rex tu ya tienes la tuya.**

Que rayos?

Rex: Ni siquiera he visto las películas

Pero sobre-explotaron esta escena, bueno ejem * **Imito la respiración de Veather** * Rex, yo soy, tu padre

Rex: Noooooooo, espera, eres mi creador, técnicamente eres mi padre así que

Idiota, arruinaste todo

 **Rex: Escucha música de Justin bieber a todo volumen mientras ves yaoi con estos lentes de realidad virtual y estas en una habitación de tortura con Cia y mi preciado Ak-47 de balas eléctricas venenosas.**

Rex: ¡¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?!

Cia: Esto lo disfrutare

Rex: Glup

 **Rex gracias por tu respuesta con lo de mis pokemon. Esto es para ti(muestro un cuarto con la luz tenue y musica de ambiente con gardevoir dentro) no seas marica, entra. (Meto a gardevoir a la pokebola y saco a Gallade.)**

Lo mandaste a la sala de tortura, la próxima piensa bien tus torturas y acomodalas bien.

 **Ya que nos deshicimos de el sigamos.**  
 **Sub zero, Scorpion: ¡Round 1 fight!**

(Scorpion)

Comienza el combate del azul y el amarillo  
Voy a hacer que el pobrecillo pardillo muerda el bordillo  
¿Tú pretendes derrotarme?  
Pobre ignorante infeliz  
Quítate la máscara y te dejaré otra cicatriz  
Tus palabras son como tu clan:  
se las lleva el aire  
Pero bueno, al menos puedes ser el pelota de Raiden  
Tú eres gélido cual muerto  
Yo caliente como un géiser  
Una vez maté a tu hermano y revivió siendo Darth Vader  
(ja, ja...)

(Sub-Zero)  
Mataste a Bi-Han porque él te había asesinado antes  
Ambos enviados por Quan Chi  
Tu eras tan arrogante  
confiaste en tu destreza y acabaste en mal  
Te quedaste sin cabeza y sin espina dorsal  
Anda, ¡si me das pena!  
¿Tú de qué vas?  
Dudo que sepas ni cómo atacar  
Yo soy el original,  
tú fuiste creado por ser mi puto pallet swap  
Eres muy manipulable, de Quan Chi eres el sabueso  
y deberías comer algo, Hanzo...  
¡Estás en los huesos!

¡Bravo!

Publico: ¡Woooooooooooo!

 **Sub: que opinas de haberte vuelto una tostadora super inteligente en mk9?**

Sub-Zero: Que al menos lucia asombroso

 **Scorpion: haz el ice bucket challenge!**

Scorpion: ¿Que es eso del Ice Bucket * **Le lanzo agua helada** *

Así es el reto

Scorpion: Jodete

 **Mario, sonic: hagan una carrera y que gane el mejor, quiero una carrera al estilo rompe amistades es decir se vale de todo, golpes bajos, diamantes digo esmeraldas, armas, caparazones azules... Cristian: oye tampoco queremos traumarlos. ¡Yo si! Muajajaja.**

Enserio quieres arruinar amistades, checa esto, Hey Mario, come 4 * **muestro la tarjeta del "uno" de "come 4"** *

Mario: Hijo de, buaaaa * **Se va llorando** *

 **Young link: que opinas de que te hayan remplazado en el nuevo smash?**

 **Cris: ¡ya te dije que no interfieras con las dimensiones!**

Young: No entiendo por que me quitaron, buaaa * **también se va llorando** *

 **Leon: traje a algunos amigos (entran un licker, un reaper y dr. salvador)**

Leon: Navidad llego antes este año nuevo * **Saca dos escopetas** *

 **Slenderman jeff: peleen a muerte o hasta que les de hueva pero que no baje de 2 min.**

Slender: Ok *Golpea a Jeff con su tentáculo noqueándolo* Listo

Eso fue rápido

Slender: Jeff tenia flojera así que se dejo ganar

A **nimatronicos: que opinan de los fics sobre ustedes?**

 **Cristian: ¡YA CALLATE! Que opinan de sus versiones humanizadas? Me pueden hacer un favor? Tomen(entrego a un hombre muerto de miedo y un traje de freddy)**

Freddy: Se ven bien, aunque me gustan mas las de Pole-Bear

Animatronicos: Estamos de acuerdo con Freddy.

 **Ahora vengan acá los Altair, Ezio, los pokemon Lana, Cia y luigi. Los demas, Nido girl ¡PÚAS TOXICAS! Ho-Oh ¡LLAMARADA! Goldeen: ¡SURF! Ademas (acciono un botón y el techo empieza a bajar con picos) Y por si fuera poco... CRISTIAN (cristian aparece balanceándose en una cuerda y tajando a todo lo que alcance) Cristian: ¡No me arrepiento de nada!**

Todos los condenados: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

 **Fox: Como te volviste capitán de tu equipo?,** **Sabes del final en el que te pierdes en otra dimensión?**

 **Cristian: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sigue hablando y a ti te cortare la cabeza!**

Fox: Fue con entrenamiento y demostrando que era tan bueno como mi padre

 **Jeff: Que opinas de tus fangirls?**

Jeff: Que soy el asesino mas sexy del mundo

Ezio: Retractate idiota

Jeff: Obligame

Ezio: Oh claro que te obligare * **Empiezan a pelear** *

 **Chris: por que te pusiste mamado? Que opinas de Jill?**

Chris: Porque quería destruir a Wesker, ¿que quieres que diga?, ha sido mi compañera y mejor amiga desde el incidente de las montañas Arklay, le tengo un gran cariño.

 **Link: por que nunca hablas en tus aventuras?**

Link: Porque así se sienten mas agusto conmigo.

 **Ezio: por que dos hojas ocultas?**

Ezio: Porque soy mejor con 2 que con una.

 **Foxy: Chica o Mangle?**

Foxy: Emmm, no lo se, ambas me agradan mucho, creo que me elegiré a, Mangle.

Ok, eso es todo por parte de poke ahora sigue la loca favorita de todos Nicole Kawaii

Todos: Ehhhh ( **Notese el sarcasmo** )

 _He vuelto y estoy para quedarme * **dice la loca apareciendo del ¿techo?** *_

¿Como subió ahí?

 **Cia: A cual matamos dime yo los quemo mientras los oigo gritar del dolor y tu los cortas en pedacitos :3**

Cia: Es tan dificil elegir, por un lado quiero matar a Zarcort por crear a Rex, o mato a Rex por ser un idiota, ¿a quien elijo?

 **Altaïr: Ahora por no besar en la BOCA a Samus y Edward ahora te reto a besar EN LA BOCA a Rex,Ike y Luigi...**

Altaïr: ¡¿QUE?!, te odio * **Se acerca a los mencionados y los besa en el ¿estomago?** *, la mocosa no volvió a especificar, los bese en la boca. . . Del estomago

Daaaaamn, te la jugo Nikki

Nikki: . . .

Digo, siguiente pregunta por favor.

 **Ho-Oh: Quieres venir a mi casa?**

Ho-OH: Ho-Oh

No, el es mio *abrazo a Ho-Oh*

 **Sally: Como estás? *sonríe a la mencionada***

Sally: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

 **Jane: Cantemos juntas "This Little Girl versión nightcore" pliss**

Jane: Ok, lo que sea por ti linda

(NIkki)

You got your keys, but where ya goin'?

The third degree just isn't workin'

Cause you walked out without asking me to go

And if I followed you home, would you be alone?

(Jane)

I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'

Are you alone?

I know you're creepin'

Cause you walked out without asking me to go

But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

[Bridge:] (Nikki)

I'm three steps from the edge, woah

Don't push me over it

Don't you know, don't you know

[Chorus:] (Ambas)

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further, any further

You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun

This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

My hands are clean, not yet a killer

Ain't I your queen?

And did you tell her?

Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters

And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones

[Bridge:](Jane)

I'm two steps from the edge, woah

Don't push me over it

Don't you know, don't you know

[Chorus:](Ambas)

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further, any further

You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun

This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

(Nikki)

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?

Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?

Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back

[Chorus:](Ambas)

Every girl is capable of murder

So watch out you don't push me any further

(But you fucking hurt her)

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further

You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun

This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)

This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

Todos: Waow, waow, waow, waow.

 **Jeff: *sonríe * quieres ser mi amigo?**

Jeff: No :D

 **Zelda y Altaïr: *LES apunta con su mano asesina mientras un aura negra la rodeaba * ¿por que me quieren matar? Yo los matare mas rápido que ustedes doa a mi * su manos empezaron a emanar humo de color negro ***

Zelda: Me hiciste vestirme de manera inapropiada para una princesa

Altaïr: Me hiciste besar a un amigo

 **Lana: ¿Abracho?**

Lana: Te voy a decir que si, porque tengo miedo a decirte que no * **abraza a Nikki** *

 **Pikachu: Me quieres? Yo si desde lo veia Pokémon y mis gatos sufrían las consecuencias (a uno lo maquille de Pikachu era amarrillo, tenia paciencia el gato)**

Pikachu: Pika :D

 **Link: Dios mucho verde**

Link: Ya explique eso

 **Elise: No me mates jeje no me acordaba**

Elise: Esta bien, te perdono

 **Arno: Hello it's me. *rie a carcajadas***

Arno: Te odio

 **Ben: Ola k ase?**

Ben: Sufriendo

 **Foxy: * lo mira* que edad tenes?**

Foxy: Fui asesinado cuando tenia 12 años

 **Desmond: Que tr atrajo de Nicole?**

Desmond: Que era una chica muy activa y muy linda, no se, me agrado mucho

 _ZarcortFan: Yo ocupo "crecer" apenas tengo doce (cabrón mi cumpleaños fue el 30 de diciembre) Tengo un regalo para ti, un libro*trae un libro de titulo "como huir de tu Oc y su novia "* a mi me ayudo a Huir de Nati,Luna y Naye \\-_-!\ mis mejores amigas en l vida real_

Gracias, y feliz cumpleaños atrasado

 **Slenderman: Por que andas por los bosques intentando matar a cada idiota que se mete en tu bosque.**

Slender: Es aburrido estar cuidando a este idiota ***Señala a Jeff***

 ***Se oye una risa de un psicópata*** _Ahí viene Yandere_

 _Yandere; Quien se metió con Mi Senpai_

 _Nadie de aquí fue aquel ***apunta a Vegetta777 cuando Yandere sale disparada detras del youtuber***_

Odio a esa tipa

 _Creo que esto es todo chicos los dejo en paz (por hoy)_

 _Pero sin antes *le dispara a… Link* ¿Que? Ocupaba disparar a alguien_

Tiene mucha lógica

 _Me despido con besos oscuros y abrazos de_ _psicópata_

 _Nos vemos_

 _Pd: Aquí en mi país son las 3:45 me gusta comentar a esta hora_

 _Nos vemos ahora si os quiero a Todos y ahora me largo_

 _Good bye :3_

Ok, finalmente se fue, creo que es todo por hoy ***se escucha que tocan la puerta***

 _* **Entra tímidamente al estudio** * Etto...hola...traje galletas para todos...* **dice mostrando una canasta con muchas galletas** *_

¡Galletas! ***Me lanzo a las galletas***

 _Estela: salio muy tímida esta chica...hola ¿que cuentan?_

 _*_ **suspira** _* vamos Estela...me avergüenzas...¿porque estas aquí?_

 _Estela: porque quiero comprobar algo...-mira fijamente a Robin- quiero saber si ese crió es bueno o no...¡Oye tu! ¿Que le viste a mi hija? -dice cruzada de brazos- mira que no eres la primera persona que pone sus ojos en ella..._

Robin: Emm, h-hola madre de Lucero, jeje, es que, su hija es una chica muy linda y bondadosa, este, me faltarían horas para decir sus virtudes jejeje.

 _Oye...¿no estas siendo un poco cruel con el chico?_

 _Estela: estoy siendo sutil...porque de hecho, la verdadera prueba de Robin es Phillip..._ ***muestra a su esposo con una mirada asesina hacia Robin*** _otra pregunta Robin...¿te gustaría tomar la mano en matrimonio de mi hija?_

 _Robin: E-es un poco precipitado hablar de eso._

Oh Dios, padre sobre-protector, única hija, a eso agrégale a un chico enamorado de la hija y obtienes de resultado, esperen _*_ **Hago cálculos** _*_

 ** _Phillip: ¡Lo reto a que se la lleve de mi lado sin que lo mate!_ *tiene a Lucero a su lado***

 _Lucero: ¡Papá! -dice totalmente roja-_

Bueno, técnicamente es un reto así que, Robin, ya vas.

Robin: ¡¿Que?!, esta bien * **se acerca al padre de Lucero** * Hola señor * **Philip lo golpea** *

 _Lucero: ¡Robin!_

 _¡Dios! ¡Estos tipos si que me sacan de quicio!_

 _Estela: ¡Cállate Chibi!_

 _Ok :c pero dejando eso de lado...tengo unas preguntas para algunos:_

 **Cia: tengo entendido que te habías enamorado de Link y lo olvidaste ¿no? ¡¿Podrías decirme como lo olvidaste así de fácil?!**

Cia: Lana me ayudo bastante, me dijo que no me lamentara y que había mas peces en el mar

 **Link:...¿porque mierda nunca hablas en tus juegos? que ya me estas hartando con mucho silencio**

Link: Esa ya la respondí, porque quiero que los demás sientan que viven mis aventuras

 **Marth: soy tu fan *-***

Marth: Gracias, muy amable

 **Rex: antes de "morir" le hubieses dejado a Lana mínimo un hijo ¿no crees?**

Rex: ¡Y denle con eso!, llevábamos una semana

Lana: Ese tipo de cosas requieren mucho tiempo

 **Y una ultima para Robin...un pequeño reto...¿podrías darle un besito a Lucerito? *-***

 **Lucero: *se sonroja como tomate***

Robin: * **sonrojado** *

 _Estela: *_ **tiene amarrado a su esposo** _*_ _que lindo es el amor..._

 _Phillip: *_ **tratando desesperamente de soltarse y evitarlo pero Estela no lo deja** _*_

Robin: * **Se acerca a Lucero y la besa en los labios** *

 _Y eso seria todo...tengo el cerebro seco para hacer mas preguntas...nos vemos *_ **se va del estudio** _*_

* * *

Y eso fue todo señores, agradezco a Estela R. N, pokemaniacrafter y Nicole Kawaii por dejar sus preguntas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y ahora un aviso, estoy trabajando en un fic donde contare toda la historia de Rex llamada "Bendición o Maldición", si el tiempo me lo permite y no hay contratiempos se publicara mañana, por el momento es todo, nos vemos en la próxima, ¡Zarcort!

Publico: ¡Fan!

Así me gusta, ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima.


	4. El episodio mas incomodo de la historia

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

* * *

El episodio mas incomodo de la historia

* * *

* **Están los viajeros disfrutando del ahora resort** *

Cia: ¿Porque no se nos ocurrió amenazar a Zar para que hiciera esto antes?

Porque de haberles hecho caso, no se habrían dado cuenta que de que si se las están pasando bien, quiere decir que en el show los destruirán física y moralmente.

Todos: ¡. . .!

Vayamos de una vez.

* * *

* **En el estudio** *

Cia: ¿A donde se fue el idiota?

Rex: ¿Me hablabas?

Cia: Tu no, el idiota de tu creador * **Se rompe la puerta** * ya lo encontré

¡AAAAAHHHH! * **Vuelvo a hacer la entrada de The Usos con mas pirotecnia** *, cuando diga Zarcort, ustedes dicen Fan, ¡Zarcort!

Publico: ¡Fan!

¡Zarcort!

Publico: ¡Fan!

¡Zarcort!

Publico: ¡Fan!

Wooohhh, hola gente, ¿que tal se la están pasando?, yo bien.

Cia: ¿No te cansas de esa aburrida entrada?

Aburrida tu vida, esa es la entrada mas chingona que hay

Cia: No es cierto

Esperen unos momentos, * **Salgo del estudio** *

Zelda: Bien hecho Cia, nos matara

Cia: No lo * **Se vuelve a romper la puerta** * ¿Cuantas puertas ahí aquí?

¡AAAAAHHHHH! * **Vuelvo a hacer la entrada de The Usos, ahora CON los Usos** * Wooooohhh, toma eso Cia, gracias chicos.

Jimmy: Cuando quieras viejo

Jay: Tu solo llámanos

Bien, ¿no se quedan a ver sufrir a estos tipos?

Jimmy: Bueno, no hay nada mas que hacer.

Ok, empecemos con esto en compañía de los Usos, el primero es como siempre puntual, pokemaniacrafter

 **A la verga de gracioso casi me cago de la puta risa si no fueran por las preguntas y retos mas calmados al final, esos serán mi salvación cada capitulo XD.**

 **(Entro normal, nada de efectos, nada de desmadre, nada.)**

Todos: . . .

 **¿Que? Es divertido entrar sin destruir nada de vez en cuando, ademas, Cristian me dijo que lo mas probable es que de seguir asi uno de mis yos termine murirendo tarde o temprano en otra realidad... guaaanoo empecemos...**

 **Zar:como no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que cierta psicopata te ponga en peligro mortal de nuevo y ya te di un pokemon, toma (pego a la pared, esta se da vuelta y revela mis armas) elije una, todas son igual de poderosas. Y por no salvarte de mi ataque terrorista a todos los viajeros te lo compensare con un secreto, si mencionas a cierta chica de gafas y cabello azul a Cristian este se vuelve un jodido sentimental.**

¿Enserio?, creo que al fin podemos joderlo a el también, jejeje

 **Rex: ¿me dirias por que el pelo azul o es spoiler de tu historia?**

Rex: El color azul de mi pelo viene por parte de mi madre, las raíces negras vienen por parte de mi padre

 **Todos: a quien le agrado? Los reto a jugar pokemon, excepto a los pokemon y (con voz y cara de niño rata) maincra y me digan que les parecen**

Niño Rata * **Jimmy y Jay me detienen** *

Jimmy: Tranquilo amigo, relájate

Ya me calme, ya me calme

Todos: Me gusto pokemon/¿donde esta Charmender?/¿porque no esta Charizard?/¿Como atrapo a Arceus?

Sigue Minecraft

Todos: Muy pixeleado para mi gusto/me gusto/¿como se controla esta mierda?/¿porque hay un slenderman ahí?

 **Lana: te reto a que te metas a esta madre (Cristian llega arrastrando un cuarto muy reducido de espacio) Cristian (transformado): estoy seguro de que esto no estaba en mi contrato...**

Lana: O-ok * **entra al cuarto** * Esta muy pequeño aquí, no me gustan mucho los espacios cerrados

 **Chris: gracias por ser prota de un survival horror pero si se tratase de mi top 3 serian 3tu, 2dino crisis y silent hill en primer lugar. Por cierto me presentas a tu hermana? Y pienso que no durarias en el dino crisis. No se te hizo raro que a wesker nunca se le cayeran los lentes a pesar de la situacion?**

Chris: La verdad parecía raro que aunque le dispararas en la cara nunca se le cayeran esos lentes

Un misterio mas en la vida, ahora presentale a tu hermana

Chris: ¿Que quieres decir con eso? * **Carga un arma** *

Nada nada

 **Tiger, digo Simba, digo digo Leon: gracias por ser accion, pero, no cual pero, eres chingon (yaoming y trollface a Chris)**

Leon: Ni siquiera me esfuerzo * **Se pone en actitud Hell Yeah** *

 **Sonic: transformate en super sayan. Que opinas de haber decaido en los ultimos años Cristian: ahh, a estas alturas el pendejo ya destruyo como 3 realidades de la misma dimension mejor dejarlo de intentar.**

Bienvenido al club

Sonic: * **Se transforma** * ¿Cuanto tiempo debo estar así?

Todo el show

Sonic: Yo no decaí, solo hice lo que mejor se hacer, ser el erizo mas popular del mundo

 **Link: que opinas de que todo los ignorantes te digan zelda?**

Link: Me molesta mucho a decir verdad

 **Pikachu:que opinas de que todos los ignorantes te digan pokemon o a todos los pokemon menos a ti les digan pikachu?**

Pikachu: Pika :c

 **Mario: te drogas o como te sirve el hongo? Que opinas de crash lo conociste? Te reto a ver tu video de mario racista y decirme tu reaccion.**

Mario: No me drogo, solo que mi fuera aumenta siempre, ahora pongan el vídeo * **Ve el** **vídeo** * ¡Los matare a todos!

Me lleva

 **Kratos: tu dime extarñas a tu familia? Por que repites tanto que lo sientes si ya te disculparon? Por que tan mamado si tu no tenias que matar a ningun fan de the matrix XD**

Kratos: La verdad es que si, me sigo culpando por todo lo que hice

Tu tranquilo, ya veras que cuando mueras, estarás mejor, y estaremos mejor también nosotros

Kratos: Seras hijo de, bueno, es casi igual, casi mato a una chica inocente, solo es dificil superar eso, porque entre mas fuerte seas, mas fácil derrotaras a tu oponente

 **Altaïr: HABER CABRON por vengar a una compañera loca, te reto a que beses a Lana, Cia, Zelda y al Frezzer rebelde este (señalo a mewtwo) en los labios, y amenos que sean en los putos labios vaginales te jodes cabron!**

Altaïr: ¡¿Porque todos me odian?!

Rex: Lo mato

Calmate

Jay: Esto lo debo inmortalizar * **Empieza a grabar** *

Altaïr: Esto es en contra de mi voluntad * **Besa a las mencionadas** *, no besare a este gato

Esta vez te salvas, en el summary puse que no habría Yaoi

Altaïr:: Menos mal * **Rex se le lanza** *

Rex: Te mato

 **Chicas (todas las del fic): que opinan de este cabron? (señalo a mi OC)**

Chicas: Casi ni lo conocíamos/trato de matar a Rex/casi destruye las dimensiones en vez de salvarlas

 **Golden freddy: te sientes culpable por haber mordido a ese pobre niño en la cabeza?**

Golden: En ese entonces yo no poseía a Golden, así que no se de que hablas

 **Animatronicos: que opinan de sus diseños adventure para fnaf world?**

Chica: Nos vemos Kawaii

Mangle: Todos me aman mas a mi

 **Dante: conoces a tu homonimo que si, recorrio el infierno?**

Dante: Pero claro que lo conozco, me ofende la pregunta

No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Dante: Ni puta idea

 **Samus: la aventura que mas me a gustado tuya a sido Metroid Fusion, pero dime que sentiste tu en esos momentos?**

Samus: Era super emocionante, el traje era mas liviano que mi traje normal, la aventura fue épica

 **Por ultimo Toon Link: oh gran señor toon entreneme y hagame chingon (me arrodillo como un alumno)**

Toon: Empezamos mañana temprano

 **Y asi me despido de ustedes diciendoles no adios si no (con voz gruesa y seductora) Hasta la vista Baby... si tienes suerte...(me voy lanzando una granada al todos los viajeros)**

Jake: ¡Terminator Genesis apesta!

Bien continuemos, sigue ya saben quien MUAJAJAJA

 ***Entran dos chicos por la ventana con una Dragón, Nikki y un chico desconocido la cual la tenía abrazada de forma sobre-protectora***  
 **?-¡¿Quienes quieren hacerle daño a mi hermanita?!- digo el chico mientras veía a todos lados**  
 **Luke, calmate solo me amenazaron y saben que yo misma los lograre matar si me tocan**  
 **Luke-Ok- suelta a Nikki**  
 **¿Te puedes ir?**  
 **Luke-Ok esta bien -se va en draco**

¿Pero que mier-

 **Ok ese fue mi hermano mayor ahora a la tortura digo locuras digo preguntas**

 **Rex: ¡Si Lana te dice "estoy embarazada de otro chico" como reaccionas? y viceversa**

Rex: La verdad soy muy paciente y calmado, siendo honestos no sabría como reaccionar

Lana: Yo tampoco se mucho de ese tema, Cia no ha querido decirme

Cia: ¡Aun es muy pequeña para hablar de eso!

Cia, Nikki es muy menor a ella, y ya sabe de eso, ademas, son casi la misma persona, deben tener la misma edad

Cia: . . .

 **Altair: Besa En los labios en todas la mujeres menos Cia,Zelda, Elise y yo**

Mas que reto parece regalo

Altair: ¡Callate! * **Besa a todas y cada una de las que no fueron mencionadas** *

 **Link: Por que amas a Zelda**

Link: Ella es solo mi soberana y mejor amiga

Zelda: Lo mismo digo

 **Zarcort: Hazme una pregunta**

Ok, ¿desde cuando eres tan perversa?

 **Zelda: Perdoname porfavor**

Zelda: Necesitaras mas que solo eso * **Se cruza de brazos** *

 **Ike: Te reto a comer gusanos**

Ike: No es tan malo como esperaba * **Los come como si nada** *

Todos: . . .

Ike: ¿Que? tenia hambre

 **arno: No te hice nada pone *pone cara incente***

Arno: Me asustas niña

 **Jeff: Por que mataste a Liu**

Jeff: ¿De que hablas?, el esta vivo.

 **pikachu:Te quelo**

Pikachu: Pika :D

 **tODOS; a quien le agrado y a los que no les agrado hagan el Kelly Jenner Challenge**

Rex: A mi me agradas

Todos: A mi también

Jeff: Te odio con cada célula de mi sexy ser

Arno: Me agradas

Jay: Pero acabas de decir que la odias, orale, ya vas

Arno: Hijo de puta

 **Good Bye**  
 **I love potato**  
 **Nos vemos**  
 **-Sayonare-**

Esta vez fue mas tranquila, creo que estamos mas calmados ***un tanque de guerra cae del cielo y destruye el techo del lugar y al caer al suelo,el cañón del tanque les dispara a foxy para seguidamente cambiar de objetivo y disparar a jeff y seguidamente disparar tres veces a rex, la compuerta de arriba del tanque se abre a aparezco yo***

 **jajajajajajaj, las ganas que tenia de hacer eso *salgo del tanque y luego sale Alan***

¡¿Pero que mierda?!, ¡¿Ustedes no estaban muertos?!

 **bueno, a lo que bine... a torturar a todos los idiotas del fic... y si alguno se niega, recibirá un lindo regalito *le doy unas palmadas al cañón del tanque***

Todos: * **Nerviosos** *

 **a todos los de resident evil: ¿seguros que las plantas que usan para curarse son curativas o son otra cosa?... los reto a sobrevivir todo el tiempo que puedan en left 4 dead 2**

Jake: Ya vas * **El, Chris y Leon se van dejando a las chicas** *

Sherry: Jake idiota, espérame

 **para mario: ¿que tan dura era tu cabeza para que puedas romper bloques con ella? y ¿seguro que los hongos que te hacen gigantes en realidad no te hacían alucinar?... te reto a... pelear contra el ganondorf de OoT.**

Mario: Mi fuerza física es mucha para lograr eso, los hongos son potenciadores naturales, son saludables, peleare con quien sea * **Sale Ganon** * Ok, ¿donde esta el puente y el hacha?

No hay ninguna

Mario: ¡¿Que?! * **Ganon lo taclea y se va volando** *

 **para kratos:... ¿pero que carajos te paso durante la pinshi guerra? e notado que no fuiste nada sádico comparado con lo que eres normalmente, ¿porque no realizaste una masacre?**

Kratos: Culpa al creador.

* **frank me ve feo** *

Jejejeje, no es culpa mía, eran muchos personajes, tu habrías hecho lo mismo

 **Alan: una lluvia de sangre hubiese molado bastante... te reto a que pelees contra mi *se transforma y crea garras de fuego en sus manos y unas alas de fuego en su espalda* no te contengas**

Kratos: Sera un honor * **Se va a pelear con Alan***

 **bueno... reto a samus a que... pelee contra palutena... jejejeje *saco una cámara* tendrá barias visitas en youtube**

Yo vería esa pelea mas de un millon de veces

Cia: ¿Disculpa?

Hay no inventes, todos los hombres aquí querrían, ¿no es verdad?

Rex: Yo no

Tu cállate, en fin, que empiece el combate * **Ambas chicas pelean** *

 **para zelda: te reto a que le des un beses a link, pero un beso como dios, las tres diosas, chuck norris y arqueus demandan, que ya es hora que le agradezcas correctamente por la cantidad absurda de veces que te a salvado a lo largo de todas sus reencarnaciones**

Zalda: O-ok * **Se acerca a Link y lo besa** *

Yuu te matara por eso

 **para pit y pit oscuro:... hoy comeré pollo asado *saco dos ak-47 y disparo balas incendiarias* jajajajajjajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

Pit: ¿Me darías un poco?

Dark Pit: * **Facepalm** * los pollos somos nosotros idiota cerebro de bambú

Pit: Owww, entonces, ¿no hay pollo?

Dark Pit: Dispárame a mi primero

 **bueno, ya es hora da que me largue, pero no sin antes hacer dos cosas mas *un portal aparece y se traga a arno* espero que disfrute estar en el mundo de dora la explotadora... digo, exploradora durante un rato, pero ya alargue esto mucho, adiós.**

Arno: Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeee * **Cae en el portal** *

 ***meto a alan al tanque y luego subo yo y antes de partir, disparo a todos los personajes que no nombre, incluyendo al escritor, excepto a lana y a cia***

Todos: X_X

M-me las pagaras, frank hijo de perra

Cia: Me esta empezando a agradar

 **alan: JAJAJAJAJAJJA *el tanque atraviesa una pared y se pierde de vista rápidamente***

* * *

Auch, cr-creo que eso fue todo por, hoy, le agradezco a mis compañeros Jimmy y Jay Uso * **Señalo a los dos** * Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, nos leemos en la próxima y ahora, me desmallare de dolor * **Caigo desmayado** *, Ah por cierto, quería hacer un fic donde pondré curiosidades y secretos de su servidor y de Rex en el próximo capitulo de "Bendición o Maldición", para que me conozcan mejor y para que supieran un poco mas de Rex, ahora si * **Me vuelvo a desmayar** *.

Jimmy: Lo llevaremos a enfermería, quizás no este listo para el próximo capitulo

Viajeros: Siiiii, no mas torturas

Jay: No canten victoria, nosotros lo suplantaremos en el próximo capitulo

Viajeros: ¡¿Que?!

Jimmy: ¿No sabían?, somos los segundos al mando después de el

Viajeros: Mierda

Jimmy: Así es, la próxima vez que vengan aquí, sera una gran tortura

Jay: Con sabor samoano

Jimmy: Jay, hay que despedirnos

Jay: Ok, publico, ¡Uce!

Publico: ¡O!

Usos: ¡Uce!

Publico: ¡O!

Usos: ¡Uce!

Publico: ¡O!

Usos: Hasta la próxima * **Me llevan arrastrando** *


	5. ¿De donde salieron estos dementes?

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

* * *

* **Los viajeros están platicando, unos están nerviosos** *

Zelda: Estoy nerviosa, ¿donde esta ZarcortFan?

Lana: ¿Realmente creen que aquellos sujetos vayan a suplantar a Zar el día de hoy?

Cia: Que me importa, solo no quiero que vuelva a hacer esa ridícula entrada * **se apagan las luces** *, ¿que diablos?

 **Haka**

 **Io, ¡Haka!**

 **C,mon, Hyaaa**

 **Atoa**

 **La e faatafa ma e soso ese!**

 **Leaga o lenei manu uiga ese!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **E o mai**

Jimmy: Cuando diga ¡Uce!, ustedes dicen ¡O!, ¡Uce!

Publico: ¡O!

Usos: ¡Uce!

Publico: ¡O!

Usos: ¡Uce!

Publico: ¡O!

Jay: Uso, baby * **Explosión** * Hola gente, como ZarcortFan salio lastimado por culpa de frank, nosotros lo suplantaremos

Jimmy: ¿No fue a la escuela?

Jay: Ah si, si fue, adolorido, pero fue, ya envié a Roman por el.

Jimmy: ¡¿Enviaste Roman con el?!

* **Mientras tanto en el CUN** *

Roman: Vengo por ZarcortFan

Guardia: ¿Quien?

Soy yo, mi nombre es Edson y * **Me quedo congelado** *

Roman: Me enviaron a darte un aventon niño

R-ro-rom- Roman Reigns, Oh Dios * **Me desmayo** *

Roman: Me advirtió Jay que esto pasaría * **Me levanta de un pie** *

* **En el estudio** *

Jay: De seguro esta bien, empecemos con esto.

* * *

 **¿De donde salieron estos dementes?**

* * *

Jay: Bien, Zar nos dijo que debíamos hacer así que tendremos esto arreglado, que pase el primer invitado, frank74

 ***el suelo empieza a agrietare hasta formarse una gran fisura en el suelo, de la cual sale disparado un ataúd que se abre al golpearse contra el suelo y caigo de cabeza***

Usos: Auch

 **joder *me levanto adolorido* no se preocupen, ya lo tenia todo fríamente calculado, pero espero que eso responda como es que estoy aquí**  
 ***una de las paredes se rompe ya que un helicóptero la atraviesa y aterriza sobre el publico***  
 **¿que piensan sobre el piromano de hay? *señalo al helicóptero, en un costado estaba alan con una ametralladora***  
 **alan: piensen bien lo que dirán *la punta de la ametralladora se incendia* (disparara dependiendo que respondan)**

Rex: Es mi mejor amigo

Lana: A mi me cae bien

Cia: Solo dire que me agrada por temor a esa arma

Viridi: Lo odio, y que esperas para disparar estúpido mortal

Foxy: A mi me cae bien * **Alan le dispara** *

Jimmy: Segun esto, Alan odia a los zorros.

Fox: * **Silbido inocente se esconde** *

 **a veces exagera demasiado, pero bueno, aquí vienen las preguntas:**  
 **link, mario, samus y megaman :... como son mis favoritos les toca lo mas cruel... espero que disfruten jugar con SAW *un portal aparece y los traga a los tres* jejejej, por suerte no morirán, después de todo son los protagonistas de sus videojuegos, sin ellos no hay juego**

Link: ¡¿Así tratas a tus favoritos?! * **el portal lo absorbe** *

 **rex: con que no le temes a nada ¿he?, te reto a ver todo el anime boku no pico, desde la serie hasta las películas y ovas, luego de esto dime si aun te crees capas de todo**

Rex: * **es encerrado en un cuarto viendo el anime** *

 **Minutos** **después**

Rex: H-hijo de puta, estoy traumado, tardare en recuperarme

Lana: Yo te ayudo

 **para todos los niños: disfruten jugar con barney el pedofi... digo, digo, el dinosaurio *aparece otro portal y se los traga* jejejejje, la niñes... el momento perfecto para joderles la vida**

Niños: ¡¿Quien es eseeeeeeeeee?! * **los absorbe el portal** *

Jay: ¿Que clase de amigos tiene Zar?

 **para los de RE: ¿les gusto left 4 dead? ¿cuanto tiempo duraron?**

Jake: Estuvo asombroso

Leon: Hubiéramos seguido pero el show ya había acabado

 **arno: ¿te agrado dora la explotadora, digo, exploradora?, eso te pasa por subir tan lentamente por los edificios en el AC unity**

Arno: Seras hijo de puta, fue horrible

 _Flasback_

Esta Arno junto a la niña

Dora: ¿Has visto el puente?

Arno: ¡Por ultima vez!, ¡Lo tienes enfrente!, ¡Mira enfrente maldita sea!

Dora: ¿Donde esta?

 _Flasback end_

 **Cia: ¿que le harías a rex si lo descubres engañando a tu hermana con otra o que la dejó embarazada?**

Rex: No haria eso nunca

Cia: Si lo odio ahorita, imagínate lo que le haría si pasara eso

 **Lana: ¿tu como te sentirías si rex te engañara?**

Lana: Aunque se que el nunca haría eso, creo que estaría muy triste :c

 **zelda:... ¿porque te dejas secuestrar y derrocar por ganon? digo, eres la princesa, rey o lo que sea, pero eres la autoridad maxima de hyrule cuando tu padre no esta, tienes que dejar de depender de link para que salve el reino... te daré una bazooka para que no sea tan difícil *le paso una bazooka a zelda y algunos misiles* si quieres puedes probarlo en estos momentos**

Zelda: Me servirá en algún momento, gracias.

 **link... ha no, el esta con SAW, entonces para el link del juego de majoras:¿como te sentiste al convertirte en la fiera deidad?**

Jimmy: Era un niño asi que a el lo enviaste con Barney, idiota

 **bueno, eso es todo, adios *subo al helicóptero, el cual lanza un misil hacia zarcortfan y luego destruye el techo para perderse de vista***  
 **Alan: jajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Jay: Zarcort no esta, ¿a quien le disparo?

Jimmy: Quien sabe, ahora vamos con pokemina, pokemana, pokemaniacrafter, si eso, vamos con el

 **Muy bueno y sobre tu siguiente capitulo de bendicion o maldicion me recureda a mis capitulos archivo que ire poniendo en mi historia para aclarar mas sobre los portadores, pero basta de spam ninja, vamos con los retos.**  
 **(Entra Cristian desde un portal del techo peleando contra un interruptor predador cuando este se le lanza a los de los viajeros, aunque a medio camino se queda paralizado y estalla en oscuridad.)**

Jimmy: ¿Ese es poke?

Cia: No, ese es su personaje

 **Cristian: odio estas cosas.**

Rex: ¿Donde esta poke?

 **¿Pokemaniacrafter? El pendejo dijo que tenia que derrotar a Red y salio al monte plateado, lo mas probable es que muera congelado, o lo violen, pero bien, dijo que mientras este fuera yo sere quien les ponga sus retos y les haga sus preguntas, aqui tengo la lista pero antes, ¡HIJAS DE PUTA! ¡ME PARTO EL JODIDO CULO DEFENDIENDO A SUS VERSIONES DE OTRAS REALIDADES! ¿ASI ME PAGAN? ¡LO QUE VOY A HACER ES IR A OTRA REA LIDAD DONE AUN ESTE ESTE FIC EN PROGRESO Y HARE SPOIPER DEL FINAL!**  
 **Bien, ya me desquite, vamos con sus retos.**

 **Rex: te reto a tratar de conquistar a Cia, pero de verdad intentarlo**

Rex: ¿Cia?, paso

Jimmy: Dice que tienes que hacer los retos, por mas ridículos que sean

Rex: Bien, Cia, ten * **Le da un peluche** *

Cia: Es lo mas cerca que estarás de agradarme

 **Ahora besa a Samus en frente de Lana y dos preguntas ¿por que ge odia tu hermana? ¿en algun momento sentiste algo por Zoey? Uno de tus yos si lo hizo... un momento... ¡Poke Hijo de! (Pides que siga)**

Rex: Ese malnacido me las pagara cuando vuelva *Besa a Samus en la mejilla* lo bueno es que el idiota no especifico, la razón por la que Paige me odia es * **Paige lo golpea** *

Paige: Yo lo responderé, este idiota mato a nuestros padres

Rex: No fui yo, fui controlado

Paige: Te odio aun así

Rex: Zoey es mi amiga, ella me apoyo mucho, solo la he visto con esos ojos

 **Lana: besa a todos los links en frente de Rex, di que te perecio.**

Lana: Teniendo en cuenta que frank los mando torturar, no están aqui así que me salve

 **¿Por que te pareces a la Miku esa?**

Lana: Yo no me parezco a ella, ella se parece a mi

 **El reto anterior estaba incompleto, el verdadero era que te metieras a este cuarto junto a Rex.**

Lana: *Sonrojada*

Cia: Me niego rotundamente

Jay: No puedes interferir

Cia: ¡Diablos!

*Jimmy y Jay meten a Rex y Lana*

Adentro del cuarto

Rex: A mi tampoco me gustan los espacios cerrados

Lana: No entiendo porque Cia se molesto digo, ¿que pensó?

Jimmy: ¿Enserio esa niña es tan inocente?

 **Link: esto no puede ser tan malo, me pide que te traiga pollos de mi granja. (Trae unas gallinas muy parecidas a los cuccos) a por cierto ¿cuando chingados te haras con la trifuerza completa, de esa forma podrias pedir de deseo terminar el mal, ya sabes lo que dicen el fin justifica los medios (mostrando un aura sombria y el iris de sus ojos rojos)**

Jimmy: Aun no sale

 **Mario: que opinas de playstation?**

Mario: Que yo soy mejor

 **Kratos: que opinas de Microsoft?**

Kratos: Que yo soy mejor

 **¡Jodete nintendo! Nadie pregunto por ti.**

 **Scorpion y sun zero: round 2 ¡FIGHT! Pidanle un aoutografo a Reptile de mi parte.**

 **(Scorpion)**

Vaya alivio que tengas el poder del hielo  
¡Menuda suerte, chico!  
porque voy a dejarte tantos hematomas  
que vas a tener que ponerte cubitos  
Qué bonito... ¿cómo que sabes luchar?  
¡Te machaco en un plis!  
Sektor y Cyrax te secuestraron  
y te dejaron hecho una Thermomix  
Estás en Subdesarrollo  
Piensas que te Subestimo  
Tú eres mi Subordinado,  
te hundiré cual Submarino  
y te dejaré en el Subsuelo  
Y ahora quiero Subrayar  
que Subvencionar a Sub-Zero  
porque es medio Subnormal

(Sub-Zero)  
Sabes que no me puedes  
Vas a quedarte KO, tío  
Tal ves tú invoques las llamas  
mas tu rap me deja frío  
Soy más admirado que Liu Kang, tu poder es nulo  
Puedes ir a meterte tu jodido arpón por el culo  
YEAH!  
Todo lo que sabes viene de mí  
Eso es así, ¡yo soy el rey!  
Si hasta el Shirai Ryu lo fundó un traidor del Lin Kuei  
¡Ey!  
No sabía que eras el prota de Medievil  
¡Haberlo dicho, cabrón!  
Si tu eres un escorpión te derroto de un pisotón

 **Megaman: por que azul? Crees que tu version X se ve mejor?**

MegaMan: Me gusta el azul, ademas de que me veía fabuloso en esa versión

 **Chris: que sientes al saber que destrozaste la infancia de mi creador siendo uno de los juegos que tuvo en sus primeros años?**

Chris: Se sintió tan bien

 **Cia: desmierdale la inocencia a tu hermana hablandole de sexualidad, yo lo hare mostrandole los resultados de la guerra de mi dimension y kratos ayudara haciendo una masacre. Lo mismo que Lana con Rex.**

Cia: No puedes obligarme a hacer eso

Jay: Oh si puede, y si no lo haces tu, lo hará el, ¿tu decides?

Cia: Bien, le hablare de eso, al final del show

 **Bien, creo que seria todo, solo faltaria cumplir con las voluntades de mi creador al hacer, emmm contesta afirmativamente esta pregunta you are mr. Gay? Eso es facil yes i am... un momento... ¡PUTA! Bueno me despido al su estilo (se va tranquilamente por la puerta, hasta que...) LOS VERE EN EL INFIERNO MALNACIDOS (se va activando un detonador)**

Jimmy: Nada estayo, ja pobre iluso, continuemos, el siguiente es Woltrik

 ***Se rompe una pared exactamente al lado de la puerta y entra Woltrik montado en un lobo gigante mientras que con la cara molida y con una lagrima corriendo dice: al menos entre con estilo***  
 **Bueno a quien torturo primero...**  
 **Link: ¿que sentiste cuando midna se fue y rompió el espejo?, ¿como se sentía ser lobo? ¿puedo ser tu aprendiz?, ¿que se siente ser el personaje con mas parejas en tus juegos y en smash?**

Link: *Volviendo* Cof cof cof, agh, bueno, respondere, ella fue una gran compañera y amiga, la extraño siendo honestos; se sintió raro, tenia sentidos que un humano no tenia; Claro; Se siente raro a decir verdad.

 **Lana: ¿que le viste a rex?**

Lana: * **Saliendo del cuarto con Rex** * Al fin, no me gustan los espacios cerrados, ah bueno, el fue un chico muy lindo, me salvo cuando Alan me ataco y me dejo muy en claro que soy la persona mas importante para el

 **rex: ¿cual es tu peor temor?**

Rex: Transformarme y asesinar a Lana

 **Zarcort: ¿cuando el siguiente capitulo de smash school?**

Jimmy: No esta aqui pero me acaba de enviar un mensaje que dice "En el auto con mi sensei Roman Reigns, #Porfinescapedemispsicopatas, aun no se, tuve un bloque de escritor con respecto a ese fic", espero que eso te ayude

 **Samus: ¿que sientes por Little Mac?**

Smus: ¿Quien?

Jay: El aun no sale en el fic

 **Little Mac: ¿que se siente saber que si alguien te molesta por tu altura puedes romperle la cara de un golpe con tu K.O?**

Jimmy: El no aparecio en el fic, quiza en la segunda temporada

 **Zelda y Peach: en serio ¿que les cuesta agradecerles de mejor manera a Link y Mario?**

Ambas: Es complicado * **Nerviosas** *

 **Los Pokémon: ¿que les pareceria si entrara sceptile en smash? (mewtwo traducelos por favor)**

Lucario: No se que es lo que haría ahí pero bueno, haber que

 **Eso es todo... por ahora *Se va en un aerodactyl mientras rie como psicopata***

* * *

 **Jimmy: Bien eso fue todo, de parte de ZarcortFan se les agradece las visitas y volverá en la próxima actualización, Jimmy y Jay Uso se despiden, los leemos después, vámonos Jay**

 **Jay: Ok hermano, nos vemos después publico, ¿listo hermano?**

 **Jimmy: Listo**

 **Usos: ¡Uce!**

 **Publico: ¡O!**

 **Usos: Los leemos en la** **próxima**


	6. ¿Así o mas violento?

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

* * *

* **Están los viajeros en la piscina** *

Cia: Odio a esos gemelos

Lana: ¿De que hablas?, eran agradables

Cia: Ojala ya no vuelvan

Estas en lo correcto Cia, por hoy los Usos están ocupados, pero no se preocupen, tengo a dos invitados especiales, ambos son ingleses, y uno de ellos es una chica

Edward: Uhhhh, ¿es linda?

Bastante, ellos estarán en este capitulo y el siguiente, sera mejor presentarlos, damas y caballeros, les presento a los invitados por estos 2 capítulos, señoras y señores, el único, el inigualable, el hombre olvidado por la gravedad, ¡Neville! * **El ingles aparece** *

Neville: Hola a todos, un gusto conocerlos.

Y mi otra invitada, es hermosa, es peligrosa, la pesadilla de toda chica, ¡Paige!

Paige B: Pero ya estoy aquí

Pero conseguí a la Paige linda

Paige B: . . .

Paige: Así es, soy la chica mas sexy del lugar

Chicas: ¡Oye!

Edward: Es cierto

Chris: Concuerdo

Jake: No se equivoca

Leon: Belleza es lo que le sobra

Los chicos han hablado, bien, ahora comencemos

* * *

 **¿Así o mas violento?**

* * *

Bien, ahora que tenemos la incomparable belleza de Paige.

Paige B: Gracias

La inglesa

Paige B: Mierda

Empecemos con Nicole Kawaii

 ***aparece Nikki rompiendo la puerta con una explosión detrás de ella y cuerpos volando por todo el set***

 **He vuelto y estuve tranquila, hoy no hoy la muerte a todos *ríe como psicópata* Empecemos**  
 **Mario: Hola te reto a que pelees con Edward**

Mario: Venga

Edward: Finalmente algo de acción * **Se ponen a pelear** *

 **Zelda: Ten *le lanza un dragon la cual la quema* sorry no queria que hiciera eso queria que te abrazarla puta**

Zelda: * **Chamuscada** * Estas cada vez mas lejos de que me agrades

 **Link: Ok ahora reto te reto a pelear contra a mi *se transforma en un angel con el cabello negro, alas negras y un vestido negro * tranquilo no te pasara nada**

Link: Ok, no puede ser tan malo

 **5 minutos** **después**

 ***lo vence***

Link: ¿C-como una niña puede tener esa fuerza?

 **Cia: no seas sobre protectora co Lana mira que soy menor y ya ze cosas que ella no sabe}**

Cia: Tu no vas a venir a decirme como educar a mi hermana

Lana: ¿Cuanto es 6 entre 2?

Si, claro, bien educada

 **Altair: Se que no te agrado no mientas**

Altair: No necesito negarlo

 **Y Zelda tranquila se que tu igual me odias *llega nati por detras y PaM golpe a Nikki dejandola inconsiente ***

 **Todos: . . .**

 **Nati-Hola ahora yo e encargare**  
 **Foxy: llevate a Nikki al armario y has lo que quieras con ella**

Foxy: O-ok * **Entra al armario** * ¡¿Quien comió aquí?!

 **Rex: MALDITO CIA MÁTALO CON NIKKI DESPUES DE QUE SALGA DEL ARMARIO**

Cia: ¡AL fin! Alguien me entiende

Rex: ¡¿Que hice para que me odien?!

 **Lana:Te reto a ver Boku no pico junto con Zatcort**

¡¿QUE?!

Lana: ¿Que es eso?

Una abominación que quiero evitar

Neville: No tienen opción, vayan * **Nos meten a un cuarto** *

 **Minutos después**

Ambos: ¿Que mundo es este?

 **Zar:Has un reto a Nikki la conozco no lo responderá**

Ok, te reto a decirme porque Nati odia a Rex

 **Y hasta aqui chicos termine con la tortura de Nikki**

Todos: SIIIIIII

 **Y me voy y Foxy si quieres te dejo a Nikki para que te sigas diverten**

Foxy: No hice nada lo juro

 **-HASTA LUEGO -**

Neville: Ok eso fue extraño

Bienvenido a mi mundo viejo

Paige: Sigamos con el siguiente, es un tal frank74

¡Cúbranse todos!

 ***entro caminando como una persona normal***

Todos: ¿Pero que mierda?

 **¿que?, se me acabó el presupuesto para entradas épicas y los illuminatis me quitaron mis armas, a si que por hoy solo tengo esto *muestro un lanzallamas* a si que iré directo a los retos y preguntas**

JA, por pendejo

 **todos los niños: ¿les agrado barney el pe... digo, barney el dinosaurio?**

Niños: * **traumados** *

Toon: Berney es un dinosaurio que fuma mariguana

Paige: . . .

 **para los que estuvieron con SAW: ¿como les fue?, ¿disfrutaron su experiencia cercana a la muerte?**

Link: Fue terrible, ¿que rayos te pasa por la cabeza?

 **fox: ¿pensaste que te salvarías por hacerte el idiota? *enciendo el lanzallamas y no paro de lansarle fuego hasta que quede tirado en el suelo***

Fox: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **rex: ¿ya te recuperaste de el anime que viste antes?, ahora te reto a que veas "midori, la niña de las camelias", jejejejeje**

Rex: Me las vas a pagar * **Lo meten a otro cuarto** *

 **Minutos** **después**

 **ReX: H-hijo de p-puta**

Paige: Vaya amigos que tienes * **lo ayuda a incorporarse** *

Lana: * **Celosa** *

 **cia: ¿hasta que punto te desagrada rex?**

Cia: A tal punto que dejare de odiarlo cuando el infierno se congele

 **link: como eres mi preferido, por mandarte con SAW te compensare con una arma que seguramente te ara mucho mas fácil el trabajo cuando pelees contra ganon *le paso una bazooka con una cantidad absurda de misiles***

Link: Finalmente me das algo útil

 **para todos: ¿quien es mas fuerte entre kratos y la fiera deidad?, los reto a que peleen *saco una cámara* esto se vera mas veces que la pelea entre samus y palutena**

Dios mio, espere tanto para que alguien pusiera este reto

Kratos: Sera un verdadero honor Fiera Deidad

Oni: Lo mismo digo, Dios de la Guerra

 **Una batalla mejor que Goku y Vegetta contra Sasuke y Naruto** **después**

Nevile: . . .

Paige: . . .

Todos: . . .

Neville: Eso

Paige: Fue

Todos: ¡Fantástico!

 **mewtwo: ¿porque no mega-evolucionaste durante la "guerra"?... te reto a que pelees contra mi metapod lvl 100 *saco nuevamente la camara* jejejej, un mewtwo siendo humillado por un metapod no se ve todos los dias**

Mewtoo: Porque el idiota del creador se olvido de mi

Disculpa, ¿quien eres?

Mewtto: Agh, bueno, peleare con esa cosa

Otra pelea despues

Mewtoo: ¿C-como me p-pudo derrotar esa cosa?

 **para los de RE: intenten sobrevivir nuevamente en el** L **eaft 4 Dead 2, pero esta ves sin armas de fuego**

Leon: Bitch please, eso es fácil * **se van** *

 **ahora si, me largo, adios. *me voy caminando como la persona normal que finjo ser***

Paige: ¿Tienes que soportar a estos locos?

Si :c

Paige: Pobresito * **me abraza** *

Eres mas agradable que la hermana de Rex

Neville: Bien, sigamos, sigue * **explosión** *

 **(Entro enfurecido sobre un Kyogre rompiendo medio estudio y lanzando una Malla ball de la que sale un Gyarados)**

 **¡VENGO ENCABRONADO! ¡Tengo varias razones! Primero ¿acaso alguien me quiere quitar el titulo de pokemaniaco? Aqui el unico cabron que puede tener pokemons soy yo y el creador si acaso, segundo, alguien me dijo que mi detonador no exploto.**  
 **Cristian: (aparece detras de todos pasando su espada por el cuello de todos como un jodido psicopata, tiene los ojos totalmente azules) a ver ¿quien de ustedes insignificantes criaturas del multiverso me dijo pobre iluso?**  
 **Tranquilo Cris, ya tendremos tiempo para vengarnos, hoy los voy a hacer sufrir, primero... ¡sobrevivan si pueden! ¡GYARADOS FURIA DRAGON! Ahora... pongamos en peligro su sistema inmune... (lanzo tres pokebolas ¡Primero destruye el techo Kyogre!(lanza un monton de agua mandando a volar el techo) ¡Moltres Dia soleado! (Calor de puta madre) ¡Articuno Ventisca! (Frio calahuesos) ¡Blastoise Danza lluvia! (Cual lluvia, parece que se cae el cielo)**  
 **¡Detras de ti imbecil! (Señalo detras de los viajeros mostrandoles una manada de creepers, pero no los legos superdesarrollados, sino a unos verdaderos mutantes kamikaze a punto de estallar)**  
 **Puchamones ¡Tengo que atarparlos a todos! (Cargo los cañones de Blastoise con algo extraño) ¡Dispara Blastoise! (Dispara una lluvia de Ultra balls y una que otra Master ball)**  
 **Niños, tienen que conocer a un amigo muy especial (Saco a Hypno) bien, disfruten porque los reto a entrar a este cuarto oscuro con el.**  
 **Y por ultimo, Electrode ¡Usa explosion! (Saco una pokebola invertida terrorista)**  
 **Bien, ya me desquite, antes de irme...**

Dios, miren cuenta destrucción

Paige: Seee

Neville: Es asombroso

. . .

Bueno continuemos con su ultimo reto

 **Scorpion Sub Zero: Finish Him.**

 **(Ambos)**  
 **Ambos somos ninjas: el celeste y el dorado**  
 **Fuego y hielo, juego y miedo de poder ser derrotados**  
 **Ya nos hemos enfrentado entre líneas del bien y el mal**  
 **Pero tan sólo uno ganará este Kombate Mortal**

 **Fatality!**

Woooooohhh, Paige, te cedo el honor * **Alabanza***

 **-comiendo un kiwi fruta teniendo un kiwi animal enzima de la cabeza- hola gente a que no sabe quien soy**

 **Alex: -golpeándose la frente- porque vinimos?**

 **Ah cierto... Ustedes no me conocen pero yo si a ustedes :v era de las lectoras ninjas xD asi... Hola tipos del fic :-3**

 **Link**

 **-se acerca a "abrazarlo" pero termina agarrandole la cara y golpeándola contra la rodilla- listo! Al fin pude lastimarlo!**

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmn, esa dolió

 **Alex: lamento eso... Que se siente que mas de 1 chica en todo los tiempos gustan de ti? Pero la mas importante -mira a Zelda- te deje como amigo**

Link: Es algo raro a decir verdad

 **Altair**

 **Te adoro! De todos eres mi favorito! Por ti amo la saga de Assassin Creed**

Altair: ¡Finalmente alguien e aprecia aquí!

 **\- me regalarías alguna de tus armas?**

Altair: Claro linda, lo que sea por ti, ten esta hoja oculta

 **\- porque todos te odian?**

Altair: No lo se

 **\- en serio me regalarías alguna arma? -al fondo mi oc grita que no- ... Ignoralo**

 **Rex**

 **... Muerete**

Rex: ¡¿Que hice?!

 **Cia**

 **-la abrazo con fuerza e incluso la alzo- te adoro! Mas que tu hermana :v eso es un logro... Okno**

Cia: Awww, esta niña me agrada

 **\- sabes porque me agradas? Porque te cae mal Rex como a no**

Cia: Ok, definitivamente adoro a esta niña

 **\- con que te cuidas el pelo? Me gusta como se ve**

Cia: Remedios naturales cariño

 **Oni (esta no?)**

 **Oye oye te presento a mi oc basado en ti! Solo que lo tuvieron que hacer un poco humano por el poder :v**

Oni: Lo tomare como una especie de homenaje a mi persona

 **Alex: -sale huyendo de la escena-**

 **... Demonios se largo hasta de tiempo**

 **Y dime donde esta el tambor que sueles tener? Puedes controlar algo con ello?**

Oni: Esta guardado, tiene el poder de dar paz a los corazones atormentados

Ok, eso fue todo, agradezco a mis compañeros, Neville y la hermosisima Paige

Paige B: Gracias

Otra vez le hablaba a la inglesa

Paige B: ¡Voy a matarte!

Paige: Inténtalo copia, estas celosa de que todos me aman mas a mi

Paige B: Te mato

Se acabo el show, nos leemos en la próxima, Paige, suelta a Paige, Neville, ayúdame a detener a Paige

Neville: ¿A cual?

A las dos, vamos, ok publico, nos leemos en la próxima, corta corta corta corta * **se corta la transmisión** *


	7. Al carajo la dignidad

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

* * *

* **En el resort, me encuentro dormido en mi cuarto** *

Paige: Pss, Zar

zzzzzzzzzz

Paige: Zar, despierta

zzzzzzzzzz

Neville: ¿Como lo despertamos?

Lana: No se, ¿alguna idea Rex?

Rex: La fuerza bruta no funciona, ya lo intente

Paige: Tengo una idea

Rex: ¿Cual?

Paige: * **Me besa en la mejilla** *

¡. . .!

Paige: Despertó

¡Tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida, soñé que Paige me besaba en la mejilla!

Rex: No fue un sueño, de verdad te beso

Al fin puedo morir en paz

Paige: Nada de morir, debes presentar el show

Cierto, bueno, vengan

* * *

 **Al carajo la dignidad**

* * *

Muy buenas gente, soy yo * **Explota una pared** *

Paige B: ¡¿Donde esta esa zorra?!

Paige: Ash, llego mi copia

Paige B: ¡¿Como te atreves a besar a mi creador suripanta?!

Paige: Así * **me da otro beso en la mejilla** *

Oh Dios, uno puede acostumbrarse a eso

Edward: Bastardo suertudo

Neville: Bien, empecemos con

 **-antes de ser presentada apunto de abrazar a Link de nuevo pero es detenida- pero pero**

 **Alex: deja la cuchilla que te dio Altaïr aun lado**

 **-mira do de forma amenazante a Link y dejando la chuchilla- bien solo porque su sangre aun no debe ser derramada...**

Link: * **sudando de nervios** *

 **Rex**

 **Muerete x2**

Rex: ¡¿Pero que rayos hice?!

 **Altaïr**

 **-va abrazarlo y lo alza con facilidad- adoro adoro la cuchilla! Hasta ahora es el mejor arma de combate cercano tengo!**

 **Nunca te dio miedo hacer el salto de fe? Yo sufro de vértigo u.u**

Altaïr: No es nada pequeña, podría entrenarte si gustas

No le des cuerda cabron

Altaïr: Cállate, a mi nunca me dio miedo hacer un salto de fe, todo lo contrario, se siente increíble sentir el aire en tu ser, sentir que estas volando

 **Link**

 **... Muerete con Rex x2**

Ambos: ¡¿Quieres decirnos que diablos hicimos?!

 **Zelda**

 **... -se acerca con miedo- ... Puedo tocar tus orejas?**

Zelda: Emmm, claro * **Le toca las orejas** *

 **Es cierto que pueden escuchar a las Diosas? Y si es asi... Suelen discutie que Din tiene mejor cuerpo, Nayru la mas tierna y Farore la mas fea?**

Zelda: N-no, dudo mucho que mis diosas discutan sobre eso

 **Mientras tanto en el reino sagrado**

Din: ¿Enserio pueden creer que un simple mortal halla traído a esos invitados?

Nayru: ¿De que te quejas?, mi elegida esta sufriendo

Farore: También el mio y no soy fea, soy tan hermosa como ustedes

 **Volviendo al estudio**

 **Te gusta Link?**

Zelda: N-no, el es s-solo mi amigo

 **Tetra**

 **A ti te gusta Link y ni lo niegues**

Tetra: ¿Como podría gustarme este idiota? * **Señala a Toon con el ceño fruncido con ambas manos cerca de su boca** *

Toon: Mi lengua se metió a su cueva, esperare a que salga y la atrapare

Tetra: * **Facepalm** *

 **La Zelda de Phantom es tu nieta... Osea que tu hija es hija de Link? (?)(?)**

Tetra: N-no creo que eso sea posible, e-es imposible

 **Zelda OOT**

 **... Pero que le ves a este Link -agarra a Link y lo pone peligrosamente cerca- que?!**

Y. Zelda: E-es un chico lindo, me ha salvado muchas veces y es mi mejor amigo

 **A todas las Zelda**

 **Besen a sus respectivos Link :v en la boca señoritas**

Zelda (HW): Ok, pero es mi amigo solamente

Zelda: (OoT): O-ok * **Besa a Link** *

Tetra: Agh, lo hago solo porque es un reto * **Besa a Toon** *

Toon: . . .

Tetra: . . .

Toon: Mi lengda da sdalio * **dice el niño agarrando su lengua** *

 **Cia y Lana**

 **Cuando las veo me pregunto... Porque una tiene mejor gusto que la otra ._.**

Lana: ¿A cual se refería?

Cia: No se, ¿de que gustos habla?

 **Freezer versión Pokemon**

Mewtoo: ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!

 **Contando con tus dedos de la mano quiero que saques 7 :v**

Mewtoo: . . . ¡Hija de pu

Neville: Mejor sigamos

 **O por cierto -le da un kiwi a todos- regalo... Hasta para esos dos -referian a Link y Rex- bye! -se destruye el techo de la nada, cae unas escaleras donde se sube y se va- jajajajaja no soy tan normal jajajaja -y se va en Helicóptero- yo pago lo del techo!**

Lo bueno es que ella paga

Todos: Seeee

Paige: Bien, sigamos, sigue frank74

 ***una de las paredes es atravesada por un barco enorme con el nombre "barco nigga" en uno de los costados y por el otro una puerta por la que bajo* he vuelto con mis entradas épicas, los illuminatis me devolvieron las armas y con ellas robe un banco, a si que estoy de vuelta mas armado que nunca, a los retos y preguntas:**

Todos: . . .

 **zarcort: *le lanzo una granada* jodete, eso te pasa por hacer que en tu historia los pokemon shinys sean mas poderosos que los normales, eres un idiota, ya te tocara un castigo**

Obligame, seguiré con mi postura, los shiny son mejores

 **rex: como a Alan le diste pena, me pidió que terminara rápido con tu tortura a si que hoy sera el ultimo de esos retos hacia ti... te reto a que leas los mangas: himegoto y death face... junto con zarcortfan, *insertar risa maniática de asesino psicópata profesional aquí* necesitaran psicólogos profesionales para superar esos traumas**

Ambos: Hijo de puta * **Los meten a una sala de cine** *

Minutos despues

Ambos: Necesito un abrazo

Lana: Owww, pobre Rex * **Abraza a Rex** *

Paige: Pobre Zar * **Me abraza** *

 **para los de RE:¿que tal les fue en el L4D2? espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora los reto a que sobre vivan el mayor tiempo posible en dead space**

Jake: ¡Muchachos!, ¡Al fin podemos hacer cosas de hombres sin intervencionismo de mujeres!

Leon: ¡Frank manda!

Chris: ¡El mejor regalo de la vida!

Sherry: ¿Puedo ir?

Los 3: ¡NO!

Jake: Solo nosotros * **Se van** *

Ada: Hijo de puta

 **link: pelea contra mario, samus y pikachu, puedes usar la bazooka qui: ¿Qe te di**

Link: Woooohoooooo * **Se va a pelar** *

 **viridi: jejejejjeje, este reto es de parte de Alan, para tres días en silent hill, jejejejeej, disfrútalos**

Viridi: ¿Que tan malo puede ser? * **La llevan al pueblo** *

 **En Silint Hill**

Viridi: No veo ni una mier

 **Volviendo al estudio**

 **bueno, no tengo ningún reto o pregunta mas a si que adiós... * subo al barco y aperase alan***  
 **Alan: y cuando quieran están invitados a la fiesta en el barco... excepto ustedes y el *Señala a los animatronicos y Jeff***

Neville: Muy bien, ¡Gente, fiesta en el barco de frank al terminar el show!

Todos menos los mencionados: Wooooooooooo

Paige: Bien, continuemos con esto, sigue pokemaniacrafter

 **(Entro muy feliz, casi saltando de alegria, de hecho en una de esas tomo en un abrazo a Lana)**

 **Ahh... Rex no te pongas celoso, mira a ti tambien te toca abrazo abrazo (saco un ursaring) andale, dale un fuerte abrazo, claro, creo que debiste hacerlo cuando fue in teddiursa, pero si no quieres ¡es un reto!**

Rex: Perra * **El oso pokemon lo asfixia** *

 **Hola Bitches, me preguntaba... ¿Se encuentran bien despues de lo de la otra vez?**

Algunos: Muy apenas la libramos

 **Se que me pase, pero mas les vale que los demas invitados no sigan sacando pokemos si quieren mantenerlos con vida... (empiezo a cantar una tenebrosa cancion de cuna) la... la... la... la... la... bien, empecemos.**

 **Niños: quien es peor para ustedes ¿Berney el drogasaurio o mi Hypno?**

Niños: ¡Barney!

 **Link: la ultima vez no pudiste cumplir este reto, pero ahora lo pondre peor, encierrate con estas gallinas en un cuarto.¿que me puedes decor de los goron y de los Zora?**

Link: Nooooooooooooooooooooo; bueno, eran unos seres increíbles, los goron son muy amistosos, y los zoras son muy leales

 **Sprpion y Sub Zero: gracias por su cooperaion ahora traiganme un autografo de reptile y de jax. Cuentenme mas sobre esa vez en la que se hicieron amogos y como se sintieron**

Scorpion: Bien, iré por Reptile

Sub-Zero: Yo por Jax

 **sub: ¿no te sientes raro al ser el amigo del asesino de ti hermano? ¿que sientes de que Drath vader sea tu hermano?**

Sub-Zero: Un poco, hasta que lo supere y lo perdone; Hijo de puta, mi hermano no se parece a Darth Vader

Pues, lo revivieron y viste de negro así que

 **Leon: ¿por que tan chingon?**

Leon: Así nací

 **Chris: por que tan chingon pero no tanto como leon, me das esteroides?**

Chris: Hijo de puta, soy tan asombroso como este tipo, y no uso esteroides, es puro trabajo físico

 **Sherry: como chingados te volvistes quien eres ahora? Si en RE2 ni armas podias cargar.**

Sherry: Entrenamiento duro

 **Asesinos: tomen galletas. Porque? Por que aunque son de distintas realidades en fire emblem su clase es la mejor.**

Asesinos: Gracias

 **Samus: que opinas de haberte convertirte en un personaje que solo lo usan en smash para verla "en movimiento"? Te podrias probar el traje de fusion, ser azul. Lo hace especial y eras mas fuerte asi. Ja tomen eso pervertidos!**

 **Rex tu que opinas de los Bronies?**

Rex: Se ve genial

 **Crees que los Shinny son mejores por ser de otro color?(con una minigun en manos)**

Rex: E-ese fue el creador

 **conoces la conmovedora historia de la que esta basado Magikarp?**

Rex: Nop, no la conozco

 **Por que ojos rojos?**

Rex: El creador lo explica en mi historia

 **Asi que tu inventaste la lectura de mentes por medio del agua eh? Se puede saber como lo hiciste? Cuando aprendiste el control total del fuego?**

Rex: Yo solo sentí el agua en mi enemigo; lo aprendí, bueno, lo sabrán en mi historia

 **Zar:cuando publicas el epilogo de desmadre dimensional? Por que no aparecio Kirby?**

Estoy teniendo un bloqueo en ese capitulo, como algunos Oc no tuvieron tanta participación como otros, se me dificulta ponerles un epilogo; la verdad es que iba a poner a Kirby, pero se me olvido y pues, ya eran muchos personajes

 **Paige: por que carajos estas aqui si no aparecistes en el fic?**

Paige B: Porque quería obligar a las chicas a cumplir con los retos, pero esta zorra me esta apocando * **Señala a Paige** *

 **Te reto a pelear contra Cia, quien gane obtiene este cañon de plasma modificado para encontrar el codigo Genetico de Rex, en pocas palabras el arma perfecta para matar al ninja.**

Paige: Yo quiero matar a mi hermano

Rex: ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que suena eso?

Lana: No permitiré que maten a mi Rex * **abraza a Rex** *

Sera para la próxima

 **Zelda: podrias tocar la cancion del tiempo? Me encanta esa melodia. Como obtuviste tus poderes? Por que vas cambiando entre rubia y castaña en cada juego?**

Zelda: Los obtuve por decreto divino, soy rubia, pero una que otra reencarnación es castaña, ahorita no tengo la ocarina, lo siento

 **Pacman: waka?**

Pac-Man: Waka :v

 **Megaman que opinas de Zero?**

Megaman: Que es un gran compañero

Mario: Sufrí bastante, intentare * **Inicia y muere en el primer paso** *

._.

 **Sonic: por que usas un auto en sega all stars racing siendo tu sonic?**

Sonic: Bueno, pues, emmm, yo, este, CULPEN A SEGAAAAAA * **Se lanza por la ventana** *

 **(yo le llamare doc.) Por que tan obsesionado con formar parte de la historia?**

Doc: Porque soy la mente mas brillante que esta asquerosa humanidad haya tenido

 **No ve que lo chicos de hoy endia no prestan atencion ni a los libroa ni a la clase de historia?**

 **Doc: . . .**

 **Le reto a particopar en una feria de ciencias contra Jimmy Neutron, si gana le doy 20 dolares. Otro reto a ver si muy inteligente, si un tren va de norte a Oeste hacia una isla a 300km/h con un viento desde frente a 20km/h cual es el peso atomico del rubidium?(trollface)**

Doc: Su peso atómico es de 3.233940 KiloJoules * **Sonrisa confiada** *

Le volvieron a copiar a frank, creí que ejercería sus derechos

 **Springtrap: que sientes al asesinar a un asesino de niños que luego lo quisieron asesinar? Wow asesinoception.**

El no esta

 **Por ultimo reto al Doc, los asesinos, Rex, Cia, Dante, Jeff y slender a autoretratarse.**

Todos los mencionadosÑ Te dah * **muestran sus retratos a la perfeccion** *

Rex: Esperen, Cia uso una imagen suya de Internet, incluso tiene el link encima, eso es trampa

Cia: Emmm, yo, este emmm * **nerviosa** *

 **Y me voy no sin antes (saco un Gengar) Gengar sombra nocturna! Bien disfruten sus pesadillas adios**

Todos: Hijo de puta

Paige: Bien, sigamos con Nicole Kawaii

 ***llega Nikki tranquila como chica normal y alegre oyendo música***

 **Todos: . . .**

 **¿Que una entrada normal es rara? Empecemos**

 **Zelda: Y yo intentando ser amable a la mierda llévate a link y vale todo lo tuyo a Link en un lugar oscuro mientras que Los graban.. Tendrá millones de visitas en Youtube**

Zelda: ¡No hare eso!

Ambas Paige: Si lo harán, deja de imitarme, no, mi trabajo es joderlos, cállate copia, te voy a matar, AHHHHH * **se jalan del pelo** *

Deja ese reto, esto tendrá mas visitas * **empiezo a grabar** *

 **Edward: Querés pelear conmigo *susurra * que Link es débil**

Edward: Ok, pelea duende * **Ambos pelean** *

 **Jeff: Ve a jugar con los teletubies *aparece un portal tragando a Jeff***

Jeff: Hija de pe

¡Sigamos!

 **Cia; Vamos a Matar a Rex demoles 3 segundos para correr *sonríe mientras se transforma en Ángel (Si leen mi historia de Fnaf sabrab quien es***

Rex: ¡Nikki!, ¡¿Porqueeeeeeeeeee?!

 **Lana: Y es haci como nacen los babys**

Lana: . . .

Cia: * **Nerviosa** *

Lana: No entiendo porque Cia no quería que supiera eso, no fue tan feo como creí

Cia: ¡Matare a Rex si siquiera lo intenta!

 **Pikachu: Te gusta la pizza * saca una pizza de jamón * un regalo para ti**

Pikachu: Pika :D

 **Desmond: Ten un regalo *le lanza un revolver y una katana los cuales caen en las manos del asesino***

Desmond: Genial

 **Freddy: Canta una canción *sonrie***

Freddy: Ok, ¿cual?

Yo tengo una, quiero que se rían de ti un poco

Freddy: ¡¿QUE?!

Jejejeje * **Lo obligo a cantar la cancion** *

 **(Cancion: Cake by the ocean,** **by: DNCE)**

(Freddy)

Oh, no

See you walking 'round like it's a funeral

Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?

We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah

Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece

You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah

You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy

But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously

Talk to me, baby

I'm going to miss this sweet craving, whoa-oh

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Walk for me, baby

I'll be getting my own and you'll be my only one

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

God damn

See you licking frosting from your own hands

Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am

I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh

Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece

You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah

You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy

But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously

Talk to me, baby

I'm going to miss this sweet craving, whoa-oh

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)

I'll be getting my own and you'll be my only one

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

You're fucking delicious

Talk to me, girl

Talk to me, baby

I'm going to miss this sweet craving, whoa-oh

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)

I'll be getting my own and you'll be my only one

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy (that's right)

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Now throw me, vanilla, chocolate in my life

Confetti I'm ready, I need it every night

Now throw me, vanilla, chocolate in my life

I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping We'll eat cake by the ocean

Jajajajaja, por alguna razón me gusta la canción, bien sigamos

 **Jane: *La abraza0* eres my creppy Favorito junto con Sally *une a Sally al abrazo* ok las dejo elegir a cual creppy matar y to lo hago**

Ambas: Que amable

Jane: Mata a Jeff

Sally: Mata a Ben

Todos: . . .

Sally: ¿Que?, no me dejo jugar sus juegos de Zelda

¡Monstruo!

 **La marioneta de la esquina: Quien eres?**

Puppet: Hija de, ¡no soy relleno!

 **Sub-Zero: Eres muy guay y ustedes tienen series y películas**

Sub-Zero: Lo se, soy asombroso

 ***llega Luke***  
 **Luke:Hola**  
 **Uff, Luke a que vienes?**  
 **Luke: A pelear con de pacotilla *apunta a Foxy***  
 ***Lo golpea* Nop**  
 **Vicent: *lo abraza* holis**

¿A quien abraza?, ni siquiera esta el tipo

 **Zar: Pues... Nati y yo lo odiamos y ahora tw dejo hacerme una pregunta de mi historia de Bajoterra**

Ok, ¿cuando actualizas?

 **Y a todos lod que me odian (Arno,Altair,Jeff y Zelda): Tendrán que pelear contra mi Nati Luna y Naye *aparecen las mencionadas***  
 **Luke: Cofff**  
 **A y Luke el cual si me tocan o alguna el es aseino serial y los matara**  
 **Luke; y se te olvida algo**  
 **A si sin ningun tipo de poder arma cuchillo ni cosa la cual pueda dejar incosiente ustedes en cambio nosotros *todos sacan katanas ametralladoras y hasta a Pinky Binki* Fight!**  
 **Los venceen***  
 **Fue facil**

Los condenados: * **Semi-muertos** *

 **Y hasta pronto los quelo**

Pues no parece, digo, los dejaste hechos mierda * **le da una pequeña patada a Arno** * ¿segura que están vivos?

 **Y me largo**

 **-sayonara-**

Paige: Waow, quedaron horrible

Neville: Si, pobres

Paige: . . .

Neville: . . .

Paige: Seguimos

Neville: Venga, el siguiente y ultimo es Woltrik

 **Todo queda en silencio hasta que se escucha una voz que dice:**  
 **JÁ, CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE TENER POKÉMON Y CAUSAR DESTRUCCIÓN CON ELLOS?! y el techo empieza a romperse cuando luego es arrojado sobre la casa de los teletubbies, entonces se ve a Woltrik montado en mega-rayquaza. entonces dice: NADIE CREA MAS DESTRUCCIÓN QUE YO!.**

¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

 **Entonces lanza 6 pokeballs de las que salen un charizard, un sceptile, un feraligatr, un mightyena, una gardevoir shiny y un aerodactyl. CHARIZARD, MEGA EVOLUCIONA MIENTRAS USAS ANILLO ÍGNEO (Charizard mega evoluciona a su forma X y usa anillo ígneo en las gradas), SCEPTILE MEGA EVOLUCIONA MIENTRAS USAS RAYO SOLAR EN TODAS LAS PAREDES, FERALIGATR USA RAYO DE HIELO EN TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA MENOS TUS COMPAÑEROS (congela a todos lo participantes), MIGHTYENA, USA PULSO UMBRIO, AERODACTYL MEGA EVOLUCIONA MIENTRAS USAS PODER PASADO EN EL HIELO!**

¡Te salvare Paaaaiiiigeee!

Paige B: Gracias

La inglesa

Paige B: ¡Matare a esa puta!

 **Todo se queda en silencio después de todo eso y... TODOS SALGAN, (LOS POKÉMON HUYEN) RAYQUAZA USA PULSO DRAGÓN. Todo explota y están todos medio muertos. Ah... me siento mejor (dice Woltrik con satisfacción) Ahora, Gardevoir (ya mega evolucionada) usa psíquico y reconstruye todo por favor, Ahora (Saca un Blissey) usa pulso curación en todos.**  
 **Ahora si, RETOOOS**

 **Ganondorf: Come esta basura (cae un contenedor enorme) no creo que sea problema para ti, después de todo... eres mitad cerdo a algo asi, no? Vamos se que quieres hacerlo se te ve en la cara**

Ganondorf: Primera vez que aparezco y me ponen eso, ¿enserio?

Por engañar a Alan

Rex: Y que casi mate a Lana, sufre puto

 **Zelda: naciste castaña o te teñiste?**

Zelda: Ya les dije que algunas reencarnaciones son castañas

 **Cia: ten este palo con clavos mágicos**

Cia: Genial, que bien

Rex: Oh Dios

 **Rex: Besa apasionadamente a lana enfrente de cia**

Rex: Ok * **Besa a Lana enfrente de Cia** * al fin, alguien que me aprecia de los invitados

Cia: ¡Te matoooooooo! * **lo persigue con ese palo de clavos** *

 **Mewtwo: por que eres tan genéticamente superior?**

Mewtoo: Porque soy el mejor en todo lo que hago

 **Lucario y Mewtwo: Que opinan de mi gardevoir?. (le dice por telepatia a Gardevoir, "usa atraccion en los dos")**

Ambos: Es hermosa * **atontados** *

 **Link: Quieres cuco asado (dice mientras le ofrece una pata de cuco asada)**

Link: N-no gracias, esas cosas me perturban

 **Hasta la vista (carga una escopeta), baby. (Huye al bosque junto a sus pokemon)**

Jake: ¡Ya les dije que Terminator: Genesis apesta!

Debo estar de acuerdo con Jake, esperaba mas sinceramente, creo que son todos.

* * *

Muy bien gente, con esto concluimos este capitulo, agradezco a mis invitados, Neville y la hermosisima Paige

Paige: Gracias Zar, eres mi favorito

Paige B: Zorra * **se cruza de brazos** *

Bien, los esperamos en la próxima emisión con otros 2 nuevos invitados, esperamos sus preguntas y torturas digo digo retos a los viajeros, ahora me despido y ¡Cielo santo!, ¡Rex!, ¡dile a tu hermana que deje en paz a la chica mas sexy que ha pisado este suelo!

Rex: ¡No le diré eso!

Idiota, Neville, ¡ayúdame!

Neville: Ya voy

 **Minutos después de detener una pelea de gatas (Dios nos perdone por eso)**

Ok, ahora, antes de que se compliquen las cosas, me despido, ZarcortFan

Paige: Y Paige, fuera

Eres la mas linda de todas las chicas del lugar

Paige: Gracias * **Me da otro beso en la mejilla** *

ESTE HA SIDO EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI JOVEN VIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	8. Destruccion, destruccion everywere

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

* **En el resort jugando** **fútbol** *

Woooooooooo, el mejor deporte del mundo, y Reus tiene el balón, burla al defensa tira y * **doy una patada al balón y le pega a Cia en la cara** *

Cia: * **en el suelo** *

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! * **Cia crece de tamaño inmenso con un fondo en en llamas y ojos rojos detrás de mi** *

 **Una golpiza mas tarde**

Lana: Siento que fue muy exagerado de tu parte Cia

Cia: Me dio con el balón en la cara

Link: Tuvo buena puntería * **Cia lo mira feo** * p-pero fue su culpa.

Cia: Bien, si no despierta se cancela el show

Rex: Desgraciadamente no, consiguió sus invitados desde el anterior, ademas Paige se quedara un poco mas

Paige B: ¡La zorra inglesa se quedara mas tiempo!

Rex: Si, también consiguió otros invitados irlandeses, bueno, les dio el poder, hay que obedecer.

* * *

 **Destrucción, destrucción everywere**

* * *

* **Llegan los viajeros al estudio** *

Jake: Ahora que nos espera?

Rex: Zar quedo inconsciente, ahora los invitados especiales tienen el poder.

Leon: ¿A quien trajo? * **Explosión de pirotecnia** *

Paige: Hola de nuevo chicos

Edward, Jeff, Leon, Chris y Link: Hola Paige~

Paige: Zar me dejo quedarme mas, porque soy su favorita

Paige B: ¡Te mato zorra!

Paige: Ash, el plagio, bueno, yo presentare a mis co-anfitriones por hoy, damas y caballeros, desde las tierras escocesas, la diva en llamas y el demonio, Becky Lynch y Finn Balor * **Aparecen los mencionados** *

Link: ¿De donde consigue Zar a estos sujetos?

Paige: Eso no te importa duende, así que cállese

Link: Si jefa

Becky: Hola gente

Finn: un gusto saludarlos

Paige: Bien chicos, empecemos con pokemaniacrafter

 **(Llega montando a Ho-Oh y empezando a desmadrar todo lo que este al alcanze del fuego, despues me bajo solo para lanzar una pokebola de la que sale Feraligatr)**

 **¡INSECTOS, LES DIJE QUE NO PERMITIERAN QUE ALGUIEN MAS SACARA POKEMONS SI QUIERIAN VIVIR! ¡AHORA MORIRAN!**

 **Primero vamos con los retos por que de esta no se escapan.**

 **Doc. Construya una maquina de teletransportacion y traigame a todos mis pokemon.**

Doc: Ok * **crea la máquina** *

 **Como le fue en la feria de ciencias?**

Doc: . . .

Paige: Jimmy lo derrotó por bastante

Doc: Callate

 **Digame cual fue su mayor creacion despues de la maquina dimensional.**

Doc: Nacer

 **Slenderman: te pedi que te autoretrataras, por que no dibujaste tu rostro?**

Slenderman: . . .

 **Rex: toma una de mis armas para defenderte de los ataques de los fans, pero soy inmune a esta.**

Rex: Genial

 **Link: vayamos a comer a KFC.**

Link: Kentuckyyyyyyy, Que Riicoooooo Mhmmmmmhmmmm * **se pone a bailar como el pinchimono** *

 **Scorpion: te molesta tener como seis clones con los colores del arco iris?**

Sub-Zero: De hecho están basados todos en mi

 **Ahora voy a demostrar que solo yo ¡Y nadie más! Puede usar pokemons y causar la destruccion, pero por joder voy a llevarle la contraria, asi que si el destruyo y luego arreglo, yo creare y luego destruire.(Aparecen bolque de construccion en mi mano y escribo el nombre de Woltrik con ellos, saco a mi equipo, Feraligatr, Ho-oH, Nidoqueen, Pidgeot, Goldeen, Growlithe.)**

Finn: ¡CUBRANSE!

 **¡Es hora de divertirse Bitches! ¡Ho-Oh fuego sagrado! (Quema la escultura del nombre) muajajajajaja.**

 **Ho-Oh ¡Ataca a Sceptile con Llamarada! (Falla)**

 **Feraligatr ¡Encargate de Charizard con Surf! (Acierta)**

 **Nidogirl ¡A por Aerodactyl con doble patada! (Falla)**

 **Pidgetta: ¡Acaba con ese Feraligatr con ataque ala! (Acierta)**

 **Goldeen: ¡Finaliza el ataque a Gardevoir con cornada! (Falla)**

 **Cia, Rex: ayudenme a enfrentarme a mi rival de toda la vida que no conozco ¡Y si no lo hacen ustedes seran los siguientes!**

Ambos: O-ok

 **Por ultimo le pregunto a Kratos que consejo me da para ser un buen estratega de guerra y no matar a mi familia?**

Kratos: Sabes que ganaste, cuando escuchas el crujir de su cuello * **dice el espartano simulando romper un cuello** *

 **Lana ten (le entrego un Bannette) muajajajaja.**

Lana: Puedo mejorarlo * **cambia al Bannette y ahora es de luz** *

 **Y me despido, siento no haberlos hecho sufrir, debo matener mi honor como pokemaniaco, a si Zar, come plomo infeliz (le empiezo a disparar con una M-16)**

 **¡Eso es por seguir creyendo que los Shinnys son mejores! Adios. (Me voy caminado y al encontrarme con una pared chasqueo los dedos y la pared explota) no pienso pagarlo.**

Becky: El tonto dispara a la nada, no está Zar

Finn: O-ok, el siguiente, perdón, la siguiente es Hikari no Kokoro

 **-llegando enzima de Volvagia y volviendo a destruir el techo- wooo otra otra!**

 **Alex: Hikari venimos de LoL y Saint Seiya el pobre debe estar cansado -acariciando al Dragon-**

 **Volvagia -queriendo atacar a Young Link-**

 **Puff... Al menos llegue!... -le lanza una lanza a Link pero falla a propósito- vive y muere bajo mi lanza...**

Link: Ok, ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme porque esta niña me odia?!

 **Yong Link y Yong Zelda**

 **Adivinen quien tiene la ocarina del tiempooo**

Ambos: ¡¿QUE?!

 **Alex: -teniendo la ocarina del tiempo- ... Si.. Lo robe**

 **Que me darían a cambió de devolverles la Ocarina?**

Young: Emmm, un abrazo

Y. Zelda: Un Neburi

 **-despues de la respuesta- meh prefiero quedarmelo**

 **Zelda Nigga**

 **... Espera como que imposible que sea tu hija y la de Toon?!... Jaja...jajsjajaja -riendo como desquiciada- nah en serio es posible**

 **Me pregunto... Porque eres nigga :v**

Tetra: Soy morena

 **As pensando es un Toon mayor con el físico del Link de HW pero mas agradable que el desgraciado de ese...**

Tetra: No, no lo he imaginado

 **... -agarro a y pongo casi enfrente- el se casara con Ruto pero su amante sera Malon pero a la que amara eres tu... Oye eso suena bueno para un fic**

Tetra: Y a mi que me importa

 **Tus diosas hablan de lo que le mencione a la otra Zelda? Porque este tipo -señalo Alex- suele escuchar sus discusiones**

 **Alex: no me dejan dormir a veces...**

Zelda: . . .

Reino Sagrado

Din: Diablos, nos descubrieron

Farore: Entonces si pensaban eso de mi

Nayru: Yo soy la mas tierna

En el estudio

 **Link**

 **Muereee -apunto de decapitarlo y soy detenida- ;-; Alex dejame al menos dejarle un sangrado**

 **Alex: -arrastrandome- no**

 **Sabes porque te odio?**

Link: . . .

 **No te diré**

Link: ._.

 **Rex**

 **Sabes porque te odio?**

 **Pues... Las palabras no existen para describirlo :v**

Becky: Pero el es kawaii

Lana: ¡Mio! * **abraza a Rex** *

 **-lo pate en sus partes nobles- Touchdown! -choco las manos con Alex-**

Paige: Perdieron los patriotas :c

Paige B: Por zorra

 **Cia**

 **Y dime... Porque a ti no te agrada Rex? Lo mio... Ya lo mencione xD**

Cia: Porque es un idiota

 **Te gusto el kiwi? :v**

Cia: Estuvo delicioso

 **Cuando planeamos la muerte de Rex?**

Cia: Cuando quieras

 **Lana**

 **Sabes te quiero, me agradas pero odio la inocencia que tienes... Por eso te pregunto eres virgen?**

Cia: ¡No le preguntes eso! * **le tapa los oídos a Lana** *

 **Si lo eras te puedo dar algo para -Alex se me lanza- no! Nooo! Debo destruir la inocencia! Dejame!**

 **Alex: te reto... A darle un cachetada a Rex... Esto me lo pidio mi creadora**

Lana: Lo siento Rex * **le da una cachetada leve** * lo bueno es que no dinjo fuerte

Cia: esta grabación no servirá de nada

Rex: Porque me siento incomodo con esto

 **Zelda**

 **Pegale a Link! Con fuerza, seras princesa pero pegas :v**

Zelda: Lo siento Link* **le da un puñetazo al** **estómago** *

 **Eres virgen?**

Zelda: * **avergonzada** * S-si

 **Alex: Tu no escuchas las discusiones de las diosas?**

Zelda: N-no

 **Te reto a bailar al estilo stripped! Okno... Espera si se puede si**

Zelda: Nooooooo * **Paige B se la lleva y vuelve con un traje medio ajustado poco revelador** *, ¿Que?, solo dijo que hiciera el baile, no tenia que vestirme de otra manera.

 **Un strippe dance mas tarde**

Zelda: * **avergonzada** * m-me vengare de esto.

 **Altaïr**

 **Mira mira -poniendome un cosplay de el- ahora si me enseñarías? Ya aprendi a usar la hoja.. No dire con quienes**

Altaïr: Te ves genial, claro, tu entrenamiento empezará mañana.

 **Tu el creador de esto**

 **Cuando continuas Smash School! -apunto de atacarlo- aaagg! Demonios Alex ahora... Espera Diana?**

 **Diana: ... Yo lo quiero matar**

 **Alex: ninguna lo matara... Por ahora**

Finn: Por el momento el creador sigue inconsciente

 **Los Link**

 **Vienen los retos a los Link!**

 **Tu desgraciado lleva a una cita romantica a tu Zelda pero usando un... Una ropa esa de ballet**

Link: Bien * **lo llevan a cambiarse y aparece con traje de ballet, de hombre ._.** * Que genial que se le olviden a especificar.

 **Tu el cabezón dale un beso en la boca a Tetra... Pero lentamente y mirandola fijamente a los ojos (:v eso pone nervioso a cualquiera)**

Toon: Ok

Tetra: Esperaesperaespera * **Toon la besa sin ponerse nervioso** *

 **Tuuu el Link que mas me agrada... Buscate a Ruto y ten una cita con ella :-3 y si no se puede... Agarrale la mano a tu Zelda en todo lo que queda del programa :v**

Young: Ok * **toma de la manoa la ni;a** *

 **Nos vamos! -me voy con mis oc enzima de Volvagia que incencia gran parte del lugar y quema a Link adulto- no pago nada esta vez! Muajajajajaja**

Becky: Pobre, sigamos, sigue una niña y Zar

YA VOLVIIIIII

Cia: Rayos

Finn: Cómo te recuperaste

Nada que el fútbol no arregle,bien, sigue esta Nicole

 **Holias *aparece Nikki saltando de la ventana con una sonrisa perversa y manchas de sangre en su ropa***

Deberías cambiarte de ropa

 **He vuelto**

Paige: Ya lo notamos

 **Zar:Cuando el infierno sea congelado... y vuelva a mi hogar**

Nooooooooooooooooooo

 **Todos: Deben seguir vivos**

Algunos: Algo

 **Niños menos sally: Vallan a jugar con Mickey Mouse**

 **Todos los ni;os menos Sally:** Siiiiiiiiiiii

 **Jane y Sally:Cantemos la canción Handling Tree en español**

(Nikki)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen asesinados tres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

(Jane)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando el hombre muerto llamó por su amor a huir.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

(Sally)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando les dije a correr, por lo que ambos seríamos libres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

(Nikki)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Use un collar de cuerda, al lado de mí.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

(Jane)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando les dije a correr, por lo que ambos seríamos libres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

(Sally)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen asesinados tres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

(Las 3)

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando el hombre muerto llamó por su amor a huir.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

Todos: Wow

 **Puppet: Se que no eres relleno solo fue jodiendo**

Puppet: Menos mal

 **Cia *le entrega una motosierra* un regalo**

Cia: Genial

Solo te falta una máscara de piel y serias la hija de Leatherface

Cia: Jodete Zar

 **Rex: lleva a lana al armario**

Rex: Cia me matara

Cia: * **prende la motocierra** *

Lana: Porque se pone asi * **piensa un momento** *Ooooohhhh ya, Cia, calmate

Rex: * **entra con Lana** *

 **Jeff y Ben: *los deja K.O y los empieza a arastrar* I Hope to die in fire! *los mata***

Todos: . . .

 **Foxy:Sonríe* me cuentas una historia?**

Foxy: Claro marinera, ejem, había una vez. . . Truz

Todos: ._.

 **Paige: Te reto a darle un beso en los labios a Zar**

Paige: Claro * **me besa** *

He visitado el cielo

Paige B: Ahora si puta * **se lanza hacia Paige** *

 **Link:Navi es buena amiga tuya**

Link: Si, de mis mejores amigas

 **Edward: Que me dijistes *tic en el ojo* Nicole calma si no uno de tus asesinos favoritos muere**

Edward: Yo no dije nada

 **Todos:adivinen mi anime preferido**

Tokyo Ghoul

Rex: Fairy Tail

Lana: Naruto

Paige B: Dragon Ball Z

Paige: Shingeki no Kyoji

Edward: Reborn

Link: Sword Art Online

 **Y me largo *aparece varios agentes de negro alrededor de la niña y ella en dos segundos los asesina* I hope die in fire**

Todos: . . .

 **Os adoro preciosos**

 **Nos vemos**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Finn: Wow, sigamos con el ultimo, Woltrik**

 **todo se queda en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que un rayo de luz dorada destruye toda la estructura del lugar, luego aparece una puerta en la nada que después es destruida con un hacha y aparece Woltrik con la cara del tipo de el resplandor: VOOOOLVIIIIIIIIII- dijo mientras luego se aleja y la puerta es destruida por un hiper rayo y sale woltrik seguido de un arceus negro, mega rayquaza shiny, groudon primigenio tambien shiny, giratina origen, palkia, dialga, darkrai, kyurem blanco, Scpetile (mega), Charizard (mega x), Feraligatr (mega, NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENE MEGA O NO, NIGGARCEUS ME DEJO HACERLO), Aerodactyl (mega), gardevoir (mega shiny)**

 **Asi que llevarme la contraria, eh? (Saca a mewtwo shiny mega y) mewtwo, reconstruye todo (todo vuelve a la normalidad). Niggarceus, trae devuelta a los pokemon de pokemaniacrafter (todos aparecen)**

 **SCEPTILE, ROMPELE LA CABEZA A ESE HO-OH CON AVALANCHA**

 **FERALIGATR, USA TRITURAR EN LAS ALAS DE ESA PIDGETTA**

 **GARDEVOIR, USA ONDA VOLTIO EN ESA GOLDEEN Y A LOS QUE SEAN TIPO VOLADOR ÉCHALES AL SUELO CON PSÍQUICO**

 **AERODACTYL, USA TERREMOTO MIENTRAS TUS COMPAÑEROS SE SUBEN A RAYQUAZA**

 **GROUDON USA FILO DEL ABISMO EN GROWLITHE**

 **KYUREM, CONGELALOS CON LLAMA GÉLIDA**

 **PALKIA, CORTE VACÍO**

 **DIALGA, DISTORSIÓN**

 **GIRATINA, GOLPE UMBRIO**

 **DARKRAI, PULSO UMBRIO**

 **Todos los pokemon ya debilitados quien sabe cuantas veces están tirados por aqui y por allá**

 **GIRATINA, ENVÍALOS AL MUNDO DISTORSIÓN. Se abren portales que se llevan a todos los pokemon**

 **AHORA (Lanza un bloque de concreto) SCEPTILE, HOJA AGUDA (corta el bloque y deja la forma de pokemaniacrafter) AHORA TODOS VUELVAN (mete a todos en sus pokebolas menos a Rayquaza y Niggarceus) RAYQUAZA, NIGGARCEUS, HIPER RAYO**

 **se crea una explosión como 5 veces hiroshima**

 **Listo, ahora estoy tranquilo (dijo Woltrik) SI QUIERES PELEA AQUÍ ESTARÉ (dijo con una mirada de psicópata desquiciado y todos sus pokemon gruñendo y ojos rojos)**

 **Ahora quien quiere ser el primero (pero pregunta y todos están rostizados) oh, cierto... Arceus? (Arceus asiente y todos son devueltos a la vida)**

¿Que paso?

 **Oh, no fue nada, solo murieron de una forma horrible (dice woltrik con una sonrisa inocente)**

Serán hijos de puta los dos, mi estudio * **caigo de rodillas** * Nooooooooooooooo, esperen, tengo el poder * **reconstruyo todo** * nueva regla * **chasqueo los dedos y todos los pokemon vuelven a sus pokebolas ytraigo al verdadero Arceus** * apartir del proximo capitulo solo se usaran pokemon para retos, las peleas dejenlas en otro lugar.

 **Ganondorf: te comiste esa basura? encontraste aluna uña? como estaba?**

Ganondorf: Me vengare de eso, no haye una uña gracias al mal

 **Link: perdón por matarte y a todos los demás... menos a ganondorf**

Link: Acepto tus disculpas

 **Rex: para compensarte lo de tu muerte y eso... besa apasionadamente a lana mientras Cia es enviada al mundo distorsion y si vuelve, darkrai usara brecha negra en ella**

Rex: Ok * **vuelve a besar a Lana, siguen en el armario** *

 **Lucario y Mewtwo: gardevoir dice que no sabe a quien elegir, que decidan entre ustedes (Gardevoir volvió a usar atracción en los dos)**

Lucario: * **atontado, se truena los nudillos** *

Mewtoo: * **atontado, levita** *

Pelea por una chica, genial

Ambos * **se ponen a pelear** *

 **Zeldas: cual creen que es el mejor link o el más masculino?**

Tetra: El * **señala al de Hyrule warriros** *

Y. Zelda: El * **señala a Young** *

Zelda: El * **señala a Link de Hyrule Warriors** *

 **Zarcort: te reto a ti y a rex a pelear con Elben y Catalin (aparecen en smash school (yo soy su creador pero me cambie el nombre))**

Ambos: Oh oh

 **Una pelea despues**

Rex: * **aun debil** *

* **Muy debil, Elben se acerca y lo cargo haciendole un ajuste de actitud** * Ooooooooohhhhhhh

Catalin: Elben * **la chica corre hacia mi, Rex intervien levantandola un poco y ambos le aplicamos un 3D, vamos por Elben, Rex lo coloca y le aplicamos un bombazo con RKO incluido, lo cubrimos** *

Becky: 1, 2, 3, se acabo * **suena la campana** *

No puede ser

Rex: Los vencimos

 **Eso es todo... mas le vale a pokemaniacrafter aprender a compartir o si no la proxima los dejare morir, menos a link y zelda, ellos me caen bien**

 **ADIOOOS (se va a la sala del origen en Niggarceus)**

* * *

YYYYYYYYYYY bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla, los leo en la próxima, ZarcortFan fuera.


	9. Esto se puso interesante

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

* **En el resort, llorando***

Paige: ¿Zar, que te pasa?

¿Porque el?

Paige B: Sigues con tu berrinche porque murió Glenn ¿verdad?

No, eso ya lo supere, ahora fue peor

Finn: ¿Es porque Roman Reigns perdió en la batalla real?

Siiiii * **Vuelvo a llorar** *

Becky: Crees que tienes problemas, a mi me beso un vejestorio

Ow, si, eso, también te fue mal a ti, bien (Snif), creo que algo de tortura a los viajeros me animara

* * *

Esto se puso interesante

* * *

(snif) B-bueno, gente, estoy aquí a ver si puedo sanar de esta herida en mi alma

Paige B: No jodas, era solo un luchador que perdió su titulo, es estúpido

Paige: Yo entiendo a Zar *me abraza*

Bien, veamos quien viene, a ver, es Woltrik

 **Entro tranquilamente por la puerta y lanzo una mirada de asesino psicópata incendia aldeas y sacrifica ganondorf's a Zarcort**

 **Solo ganaste porque es tu fic, tu sabes que si no fuera tuyo estarías muuuuuuuy muerto, algún día me vengare por prohibir los pokemon para causar destrucción, justo cuando había encontrado un entrenador decente que no usaba solo legendarios para ser fuerte si no que usaba pokemon normales, no como el pequeño COD777OMGREXPOKEMASTER (APUNTA A UN NIÑO JUGANDO EN UNA 3DS REPLETA DE CHEATS PARA TENER A TODOS LOS LEGENDARIOS AL PRINCIPIO DEL FUEGO) GIRATINA, LLEVATELO AL MUNDO DISTORSIÓN (giratina se niega con asco y entra en un portal) Maldita sea, bueno a lo que vinimos**

Ew, un niño rata, Arceus, ayúdame * **Arceus manda a ese niño a otra dimensión** *

 **Ganondorf: Rayos, tenia planeado encerrarte con 5 hypnos... esperen... PUEDO HACERLO!**

Ganondorf: No, espera, noooooo ***lo encierran con los Hypnos***

 **Link's: Por que son tan geniales?**

Link's: Por reencarnación

 **Rex: pelea tu solo con Elben y Catalin, Cia, si quieres puedes ayudarlos y Lana... BRECHA NEGRA (darkrai duerme a lana)**

Rex: Oh oh

Elben: Me vengare de ese bombazo

Catalin: Y yo por detenerme para ayudarlo

 **Un paliza a Rex mas tarde**

 **Asesinos: que se siente estar infestado de bugs? (sin ofender)**

Asesinos: Culpa a Ubisoft

 **Lucario y Mewtwo: quien gano? (gardevoir sigue usando atracción)**

Lucario: ***Muy debil*** vencí a Mewtoo

¿Como?, el psíquico vence al luchador

Use esto ***muestra una anime yaoi***

AAAAAHHHHHH, mis ojos

 **Ganandorf: sal del cuarto y golpea a ese cuco para desquitarte conmigo (se aleja con una mirada sombría y risa maléfica)**

Ganondorf: No estoy tan estúpido para tocar esas cosas

 **Zar: ahora pelea tu solo con Elben y Catalin, y Cia (le dice que gracias a zarcort, rex y lana están juntos)**

Mierda

Elben: Faltas tu

Catalin: ***se truena los huesos***

 ***Elben se me lanza, me agacho*** Por mi sensei ***preparo un golpe del superhombre* Come puño Perra *golpeo a Elben*** OOOOOOHHHHHH, toma eso, tu no me derrotas, YO te derroto y, oh mierda ***Catalin me eleva***

Catalin: Te olvidaste de mi

No, no lo hice ***Paige le aplica una lanza***

Buena Paige ***Cia me golpea***

Cia: Eso es trampa

No no lo es * **Paige le hace a Catalin un RamPaige** * Ella es hermosa y peligrosa, ahora si me disculpas ***corro hacia Elben con una lanza y atravesamos el muro***

Edward: Eso debió doler

Desmond: ¿El golpe?

Edward: No, el hecho de que se enfado tanto por que su luchador favorito perdió, ¿que tanto le dolió a Zar?

 **Eso es todo... Buscare una forma de vengarme por lo de la prohibición de pokemon... (Ríe macabramente mientras alza los brazos y luego explota en un montón de confeti)**

I-i-intentalo * **salgo del muro adolorido y cansado** * volví a vencer a Elben

Becky: Ok, sigue pokemaniacrafter

 **(Aparece Cristian montando un Magcargo, quien viene muy lentamente, de hecho, le faltan como cinco metros para llegar a donde los invitados)**

Todos: . . .

 **Ya me canse de esto. (Se baja del pokemon y lo carga hasta llegar en frente de los invitados.) Al fin... no puedo creer que aquel cabron me dejara esto como vehiculo, se suponia que llegara el show anterior! Pero bueno, como ya saben si el no esta aqui, yo les pondre sus retos.**

Todos: Yay ***sarcasmo***

 **Mi creador? El se fue a entrenar junto a Young Link en su capacidad de convivir con otras personas que tengan pokemons locos.**

Con razón Young no esta aquí

Los demas: . . .

 **Que? Era eso o terapia de pareja junto a Woltrik, rechazo por todos los medios lo segundo.**

 **Bien, empecemos con esta pregunta. Animatronics, que creen que tiene mas sobreexplotacion y sobrevaloracion, ustedes, call of duty o minecraft?**

Puppet: Que tendremos película putos

Asesinos: Nosotros también

Bonnie: Pero nosotros solo tenemos 2 años existiendo putos

Asesinos: . . .

 **(Llego junto a Young Link algo relajado y sin mi cinto de pokebolas.)**

 **Ahh... soy alguien nuevo, he aprendido a compartir y a hacer amigos Rex quieres er mi amigo?...**

Rex: . . .

 **Nah, al carajo, no peleare pero no puedo dejar de lado la destruccion (acciono un boton y el techo explota, aparece una pantalla mostrando la entrada de John Cena, luego se alzan detras de mi dos pilares encendidos y por ultimo la pared detras de mi se rompe por una bola de demolicion, de ahi aparecen dos tanques.)**

 **Eso esta mejor.**

Pendejo

 **Bien gracias al aguafiestas de Zar**

Presente

 **ya no podre destruir a mi rival, asi que despues de esto aprovechare que me abrio paso al mundo distorsion para ver si ahi encuentro a Giratina, pero bueno, dejando de lado es vamos con las preguntas y retos.**

 **Link: que te parecio que fueramos al KFC? Cristian: ya sabes lo que dicen, le mejor forma de eliminar a tus enemigos es comiendotelos. (Mostrando un aura oscura y ojos rojos)**

Link: Estuvo delicioso, mas el puré, purés maximoooo

 **Yo no lo hago por que comer oscuridad seria como comer aire.**

 **Ganondorf: Gracias al mal? Querras decir gracias al bien...**

Ganondorf: Se lo que dije

 **Doc: nah, tenga sus 20 dolares, me da tanta pena que lo mejor seria que se comprara comida. Por cierto, lo reto a que entre en una habitacion con todos los personajes a los que jodio, ellos tendran mis armas.**

Doc: Oh Ciencia ***lo encierran en el cuarto***

 **Wesker: por que le gusta tanto matrix?**

Wesker: Eso es mentira, yo solo soy yo

 **Cree que es mejor que el dr. William Birkim?**

Wesker: Claro

 **Lo reto a pelear con el y el T-001.**

Wesker: De acuerdo ***Se pone a pelear con el experimento***

 **Cia: te reto a besar a Zar en los labios lentamente, no lastimarlo ni antes, durante o despues de eso. decir que te parecio y perdonarlo por el balonazo.**

Cia: ¡Me niego rotundamente!

Paige: ¡Yo también!

Paige B: ¡Tu cállate zorra!

Siento que algo malo de va a pasar ***Cia me besa*** Ahh, era eso

Cia: Lo extraño es que se sintió bien, no lo perdonare por el balonazo

 **Puppet: eres tan insignificante que tuviste que revivir cinco niños mas para cumplir tu venganza, pero te has puesto a pensar no te volviste tu mismo un asesino al vengarte de el?**

Puppet: No, nunca, claro que no

 **Edward y Foxy: alguno de ustedes conocio a Jack Sparrow?**

Edward: Claro, era de mis mejores amigos, quien sabe que fue de el

Mato a Barbosa, al kraken y a Davy Jones, recupero su nave y se convirtió en leyenda.

 **Fox: conociste a Darth Vader?**

Fox: No ._.

 **Mario: lanzale una bola de fuego a esto (pongo un barril de gasolina) y para que no digas que no puedes (lanzo una flor de fuego) y aquien prefieres Diasy, Peach o Rosalina?**

Mario: Ok ***lanza la bola de fuego y explota*** , Peach me agrada, pero también Rosalina

 **Luigi: que opinas de tu contraparte con nombre sin sentido? Te reto a ir a la galaxia Shiverburn, voltear hacia arriba y volar hacia lesas cosas (le doy el traje de tanuki)**

Luigi: ._.

 **Lana: PORQUEEEE!? Ese era un Bannette perfectamente maligno T-T**

Lana: Ahora es perfectamente adorable

 **Freezer, digo Mewtwo y Lucario: (si todavia estan bajo el efecto de la gardevoir) (saco una foto de ella con una marca de lapiz labial) miren, esta es una foto de ella, el ultimo que quede en pie se la queda (a un lado mio esta Cristian limpiandose los labios) Cristian: ERES UN MALDITO LOCO!**

Lucario: Yo gane

 **Dime algo que no sepa.**

 **Chris: hora de demostrar que tan chingon eres! Ve y acabate dino crisis.**

Chris: Ya rugiste ***se va***

 **Leon: ya se fue? Bien como se que eres mas chingon ve tu y acabate el dino crisis 2 que es de accion y mas dificil.**

Leon: Woooooooooo ***se va***

 **Zar: te reto a besar a lana, pero hazlo lentamente y enfrente de Rex, despues no te resistas a lo que sea que vaya a hacerte tu propio Oc.**

Seras hijo de puta ***se acera a Lana*** enserio lo siento ***besa a Lana*** listo, Rex lo siento

Rex: Descuida, ya me vengue

¿Como?

Rex: Tngo en HD la parte en la que eliminan a Roman del Royal Rumble

Noooooooooooo hijo de puta, noooooooooooo

 **Zar, Rex y Doc: recreen el despertar de Frankestein.**

Seras pendejo

En un castillo de mala muerte

Doc: Esta viiiiiiiiiiiivo

Claro que si pendejo, si solo estamos recreando esta puta escena

 **Los de fire emblem: me podrian decir de que fire emblem son?**

Marth: Shadow Dragon

Ike: Radiant Dawn

Roy: El creador solo se acordo de mi por el Meele :c

Lucina: Awakening

Robi y Daraen: Awakening

 **Lana: te reto a probar solo uno de estos, no mas (le doy un dulce de leche pequeño) solo eso basta para volver adicto a alguien.**

Lana: Sabe rico

Para evitar adicciones ten un chocolate

Lana: Esto esta mas rico aun

 **Pacman: que lindo, ten una pizza. (Se come la pizza) olvide mencionar que tiene chile?**

Pac-Man: Waka D:

 **Sub zero, Rex: congelen el infierno.**

Ambos: Ok ***Congelan a Scorpion***

Los demas: ._.

 **Niños: por que prefieren ir a jugar con el pikachu americano en vez del drogasaurio, entren en un cuarto a ver los teletubbies con volumen hasta el tope y pinzas en los parpados.**

 **Minutos** **después**

Niños: ***traumados***

 **Por ultimo, el que ultimo en quedar en pie despues de una batalla entre todos no sera enviado al reino oscuro. Cristian: de donde creen que vienen quienes hicieron mi vida un infierno?**

Una Batalla Real, pendejo, reviven mi tristeza ***salgo llorando***

 **Y bueno, me despido no sin antes decirles, Mueranse putos.(empiezo a dispara mi minigun contra todos y digo TODOS) adios.**

Finn: Por poco y no la libramos, sigue Hikari no Kokoro

 **-entrando con tranquilidad enzima de un lobo muy grande- llegamos Yuki!**  
 **Yuki: -viendo a todos y acostandose-**  
 **Bien como no esta mi oc... Hoy puedo ser mala! Muajajajajajaja -caen rayos de la nada-**

Paige, deja de lanzar rayos

Paige B: Lo siento

 **Kratos**  
 **Usa bikine de mujer durante todo el programa y por sobre todo... Tendras que pelar cebollas! Ok eso no es malo pero meh**

Kratos: Te matare como lo hice con Ares ***se va y vuelve con bikini*** Una palabra y les saco los órganos y haré que se los coman

 **Los de RE**  
 **Mmmm... Jueguen Agario osea sean las mismas bolitas :v**

Emmm, Leon y Chris estan en Dino Crysys, pero estan todavia las mujeres y Jake

Jake: Hijo de puta

*Todos en un cuarto*

Ashley: Miren, soy Estados Unidos

Sherry: Yo soy Argentina

Helena: Yo soy Japón

Jake: Yo soy México

 **Link**  
 **-me acerco y apunto de clavarle la hoja- ... Quiero que tengss un combate conmigo! -sonriendo- sin armas asi a mano limpia!**  
 **-minutos despues-**  
 **-enzima de Link mientras este se parece a Yamcha- gane :-3 ahora... No te odio (?)**

Link: Hurra ***cae desmayado***

 **Zelda**  
 **Te gusto ser stripper?**

Zelda: ¡NO!

 **Como te gusto tantoooo -sarcasmo- quiero que le bailes a Link y solo a Link... A los 3 link xD el stripper :v**

Los otros dos son aun pequeños, te jodes con eso

 **Explicame porque Alex si puede escuchar con claridad a las Diosas y tu no?**

Zelda: No se

 **Toon Link**  
 **Tu eres el siguiente el sufrir -3-**  
 **... Alguna vez teniendo mucha hambre as visto a Tetra como una barra de chocolate :-3 -detonando inocencia-**  
 **Toon: . . .**

 **Quiero que te veas este documental de como nacen los bebes... En una casa, no en un hospital :-3**

 **Media hora despues**

 **Cia**  
 **Bien te parece si planeamos mañana la muerte de Rex? Si quieres traer a alguien mas puedes :v**

Cia: Ok, te espero

 **Te gustan los kiwis!? -le da un kiwi Animal- te lo regalo! Se llama Poro**

 **Cia: Gracias**

 **Y... Perdon por lo que haré**  
 **Quiero que te encierren con a Rex en una habitación y no podras salir hasta que le termine de preguntar a Lana :v y nadie podra ver que hacen xD**

Cia: O-ok

 **Lana**

 **Eres virgen? :v**

Lana * **avergonzada** *, b-bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Rex ha sido mi unica pareja formal pues, s-si

 **-le da una caja- mira ahí hay un regalo que... No quiero que Cia lo vea solo vos podra verlo vale?**

Lana: O-ok

 **Y como especifiqué... Quiero que le pegues a Rex en la entrepierna con fuerza... Como si te hubiera engañado**

Lana: D-de acuerdo * **Rex sale***

Rex: Escuche todo, hasta el ultimo reto

Lana: Lo siento ***lo patea***

 **Rex**  
 **Te odio sabías?**

Rex: Si, aun no me das una buena respuesta

 **Pero aun asi -se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza- admito que lo unico agradable de vos es que en verdad quieras a Lana**  
 **Aun asi léete esto 3 tomos de un manga Yaoi :-3 tranquilo son leves... Creo**

Rex: Noooooooooooooo

 **Vistete de zorro kawai :v**

Rex: Noooooooooooo ***lo visten de zorro kawaii*** Diablos

 **Las Zelda**  
 **Jueguen Undartale! La nigga sera pasiva, la youn era genocida y la adulta sera neutral**

Zeldas: Diablos

 **Un juego incomodo mas tarde**

 **Quiero que se concentren... Y traten de escuchar a las Diosas :v**

Zeldas: . . .

Zelda: "¿Porque no nos invitaron?"

Y. Zelda: "Soy la mas tierna"

Tetra: "Besa a Toon quieres" . . .

 **-despues de unos minutos- y que escucharon?**

Zeldas: ***nerviosas*** N-nada

 **Los Link**  
 **Los 3 quiero que le peguen a los cucos hasta que se enojen y despues por unos... 10 minutos huyan sin meterse a ningun lado ;b osea no pueden esconderse**

Links: Oh Diosas

 **Minutos despues**

Los tres: Ayuuuudaaaaaaa

 **Oni**  
 **Mira que tengo :v -con su tambor y la mascara rehecha de majora- no dire de donde lo saqué**  
 **Tenemos un batalla sin armas? Di que siii -sonriendo con inocencia pero desprendiendo un aura genocida-**

Oni: Ok

 **Una pelea mas tarde**

Oni: ***cargando a Hikari*** La niña es fuerte

 **No puedo ser mala u.u bueno no del todo... Asi que... Les deseo suerte para lo que venga ;-3 -le tira un cuchillo a Toon- tu seras... El siguiente...**

Becky: Esa chica me asusta, bien, sigamos con la ultima que es Nicole Kawaii

 **Hola *llega Nikki con un vestido***  
 **Estoy de vuelta para que todos aqui mueran *rie como desquiciada***

Todos: . . .

 **Cia: Nati quiere unirse yo no pienso unirme Rex ya me cayo bien (?)**

Rex: Que bien, uff, creí que no la contaba

 **Lana: *le lanza prueba de embarazo* ve mejor a hacértela y si sale positivo yo pido ser la madrina (Xd ?)**

Cia: Niña del demonio ***le quita la prueba a Lana***

 **Zar: Te hare un spoiler: La nueva amiga o ¿enemiga?:**  
 **La banda de Shane junto los nuevos integrantes corria para alcanzar la babosa hasta que cada joven decidio salir del camino..**  
 **Pov Rex**  
 **Empeze a caminar por entre los arbustos y tierra apunto de caer, cuando logré divisar una figura se una chica...**

Uh uh uh, ya quiero leerlo

 **Link:Que pelees con Zelda**

Link: No quiero hacerlo

Zelda: Yo tampoco

Una pelea despues

Link: Me rindo

Zelda: No, yo me rindo

Todos: ***Facepalm***

 **Jeff:Ve a jugar con**

 **Altair: Juega con los**

Ambos: ¡¿Con quien?!

 **Niños menos Sally: Barney el pedófilo digo el dinosaurio a jugar.**

Niños menos Sally: Nooooooooooooo

 **Slenderman:ven a jugar conNati y conmigo malpensa'o**

Slenderman: Oh mierda

 **Todoos: ¿Quien quiere venir a la playa? *la mayoria levanta la mano* a pues nadie**

Todos: Oww

 **Y me voy en Draco *rompo el techo*, yo no lo pago**

¡!Creen que estoy hecho de poderes o que?!

 **-sayonara -**

* * *

Y bien gente, con esta lectora cerramos el programa de hoy, si no se ha enterado, acabo de subir un nuevo fic llamado "Slashers vs. Creepys" por si gustan pasar a leer, emm, ah, pronto subiré otro capitulo de "Bendición o Maldición" para que estén al pendiente, agradezco a mis invitados, Becky Lynch y Finn Balor y la hermosisima Paige, los leo en la próxima, ZarcortFan, fuera


	10. Los retos mas anormales de la historia

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

 ***En el estudio***

 ***Bozteso, veo a los viajeros viendo una película*** ¡YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos: SSHHHHHHHHH

Ay, shhh a ustedes, ¿que película están viendo?, Ahh, al final el albino se muere y salvan la ciudad.

Viajeros: Ay wey no manches/que mala onda/te voy a matar/hijo de puta te odio

Ya ya callanse, por si no lo saben, el show va a comenzar y traje invitados nuevoooos

Viajeros: Yeeeey ***sarcasmo***

Idiotas, desgraciadamente Paige ya no podrá asistir

Paige B: ¡Si!

Ya se, es triste, era la chica mas sexy del mundo

Chicas: ¡¿Disculpa?!

No me retracto, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo conmigo, bien, el caso es que esta vez no son luchadores.

Varios: Wooooooo

Si tienen suerte, peeero, ella es mejor que cualquier chica de la tierra, ademas, es la mas linda

Leon: ¿Pues no que era Paige?

Ella era la mas buena, esta es la mas linda, ejem, damas y señores, la gran y todapoderosa, los que no la conozcan de seguro viven debajo de una roca, al que no le guste su musica deberian crucificarlo mientras muere en llamas, la unica y omnipotente, Lindsey Stirling, Woooooooooooo

Lindsey: Hola

Wooooooooooo

Cia: Ya calmate

No, ella es mejor que todas ustedes juntas

Chicas: *molestas*

Mierda, bueno, el otro invitado, mejor dicho invitados, son los asombrosos, Florida Georgia Line, se quedan a cargo chcios, yo debo correr

Brian: Ok Zar, nos encargaremos

Tyler: Asi es, tu confia en nosotros, bienvenidos a el show de preguntas y retos

Lindsey: Como el creador es perseguido por varias chicas del show, empezaremos esto nosotros

* * *

 **Los retos mas anormales de la historia**

* * *

Lindsey: Bienvenidos, como Zar aun no vuelve

¡AAAHHHH!,¡¿DE DONDE SACAN ESOS BATES DE ORO?!

Brian: Wow, me sorprende que tenga que aguantarlos tanto

Tyler: Pobre, bueno, empecemos con el primer invitado, pokemina, pokemonia, que pase el primer invitado.

 **(Entra con mucho cuidado, de hecho parece que me estoy escondiendo, me escabullo hasta Zar con un sigilo inigualable y empiezo a susurrar.) Psst, psst.**  
 **Hey Zar, ya no puedo mas, siento que desde empezo este show me he hecho con mas enemigos, quieren mi cabeza y vienen a por mi... ayudame.**

Lindsey: Zar termino de ser apaleado, mira, viene arrastrandose

Ghh, e-e-estoy b-bie-en

 **(Los viajeros me encuentran y me amenazan de distintas formas.)**  
 **Eh... hola chicos... lindo dia no? (Retrocediendo.)**

Cia: ***se truena los huesos***

Asesinos: ***sacan su hojas ocultas***

 **Por favor... seamos civilizados ... no queremos que haya un accidente... AHORA (llegan un monton de policias y el ejercito americano todos apuntandoles a los viajeros.)**

Viajeros: . . .

 **Ellos son, ellos me vendieron las armas, la municion y la droga, a no espera que de esa aun no se enteran... nah ellos son :)**

Viajeros: Poke hijo de puta

 **Bien, se pueden salvar de ir a prision, pero para hacerlo deben cumplir con su parte y no dañarme nunca mas ¿hecho?**

Jake: Seras hijo de perra

 **Hecho pues, vamos con sus preguntas y retos.**

 **Chris: que tal te fue en dino crisis, mucho mejor que resident evil eh?**

Chris: Bastante, es asombroso

 **Leon: no se para que te pregunto, eres Leon XD.**

Leon: Bitch please, estuvo genial

 **Toon Link: no permitire que nadie le haga daño maestro, tome esto (le entrego el sable de luz de darth maul)**

Toon: Genial

 **Paige B: mostraras que tan buena eres en comparacion a la otra Paige. Te reto a tres pruebas de competencia, primero LET IT RIP.** **segundo, tomen cada una (le presto a Paige B. Un growlithe y a Paige un Feraligatr. Tercero, haganse mierda en un Mortal kombat en el bosque viviente.**

Paige (es la hermana de Rex ahora): La zorra ya se fue

 **Roy: gracias a tu respuesta supongo que eres el de sword of seals, asi que toma. (Le doy un chocolate) mi plan se llevara a cabo en un momento.**

Roy: Gracias

E-eso me p-preocupa

 **Pac man: hora de divertirse, ve al mundo de minecraft. (Va se encuentra a stevey todo el mundo explota solo sobrevive pacman) hahahaha hermoso.**

Pac-Man: Waka :c

 **Rex: besa a Paige en los labios**

Rex: Hijo de puta

 **Por que rayos te enojas? yo solo les doy diversion.**

Rex: Afortunadamente Paige ya se fue

 **Kratos: quieres matar a un dios? Ve y trata siquiera de tocar a Goku.**

Kratos: Ya dijiste

 **Una increible pelea imposible de describir terminando en empate después**

Kratos: ***respirando agitado*** Wow, fue intenso

 **Ezio: Ve al empire state y haz el salto de fe desde el punto mas alto.**

Ezio: Wooooohooooooo

 **(Cuando va en caida librele quito la carreta de paja)**

Ezio: AUN MAS GENIAAAAAAAAAL

 **Dante: ve a una montaña y quedate meditando sobre tu vida hasta que saquen half life 3.**

Dante: ._.

 **Luigi y Link: cual es peor apodo?Zelda o el Mario Verde?**

Link: Zelda

Luigi: Mario Verde

 **Doc. Y Zar: recreen dos escenas, una de Bugs bunny y Elmer, tome Doc. (Le doy una escopeta) y una del coyote y el correcaminos (le doy al doc un monto de cosas para trampas y a zar unas deportivas.)**

Temporada de locos

Doc: Temporada de escritores

Temporada de locos

Doc: Temporada de escritores

Temporada de escritores

Doc: Temporada de locos, ¡Fuego!

 **Bien gracias a todos ahora no ire a la carcel, polis... son todos suyos. (Me voy dejandolos a merced de la ley) si sobreviven a la carcel y al juicio los vere en 3l siguiente capitulo adios.**

Viajeros: Seras hijo de puta

Lindsey: Ok, sigamos, no creo que esto pase a mayores, sigue Woltrik

 **MALDITA SEA ZARCORT, ERAS TU COMPLETAMENTE SOLO Y SIN AYUDA... (dice woltrik con llamas y colmillos apunto de sacarle los ojos a zarcort con unas cucharas de helado)... Como sea... OH!, ya descubrí una forma de vengarme (dice maliciosamente mientras se frota las manos) EEEEELBEEEEEN!**

 **Que? (dice elben molesto porque la omnipotencia del que escribe este fic hace que siempre pierda)**

Jejejeje

 **Sabias que mientras peleaban la vez pasada Rex golpeo a Catalin?**

 **QUE HIZO QUE?!**

 **Asi es, me hirío el brazo con el que te doy ese masaje "especial" (dijo Catalin mientras se sobaba el brazo)**

¿Oie que?

Rex: Era un combate, apoco querías que estuviera parado como diciendo "hey, golpeame, soy un saco de boxeo"

 **QUEEE?! (dijo Elben mientras se transformaba en hombre lobo y miraba a rex con sed de Sangre) TU LE DAÑAS EL BRAZO Y YO E ARRANCO EL TUYO Y TE MATO A GOLPES CON EL! (dijo elben mientras se lanzaba encima de rex)**

Rex: Hijo de puta, era un combate

 **SI ALGUIEN SE ACERCA LE ARRANCO LAS PIERNAS Y REVIVO A REX PARA MATARLO CON ELLAS Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA KRATOS, LO AHORCARE CON SU PROPIO TAPARRABOS (cuandose da la vuelta ya no estaba rex) DESTRUIRE ESTE LUGAR ESTE LUGAR HASTA ENCONTRARLO**

No no, perate cabron no

 **(Algunos minutos de destrucción masiva después, todos aterrados mirando a elben mientras que come clavos en vez de cereal pero sin leche)**

 **AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO (dice mientras agarra del cuello de la camisaa rex y cuando esta apunto de matarlo cae dormido)**

 **Espero que les sirva de leccion (dice woltrik tranquilo)**

Pendejo, casi matan a Rex, otra vez

 **Ganondorf: solo golpea al cuco de una vez (hasta que se enoje y aparezca un monton)**

Ganondorf: No

 **Zar: deja que cia te golpee todo lo que quiera durante el resto del día**

Oh mierda

Cia: Al fin

 **Una golpiza** **después**

X.X

Cia: Estoy muy aliviada

 **rex: igual que zar**

Rex: ¡¿Que?!

Cia: Espere tanto para que me pidieran eso ***aura asesina***

 **Otra golpiza** **después**

 **Cia: ten dos palos con clavos magicos**

Cia: Este chico me agrada

 **Lucario: mi gardevoir es macho... y si te preguntas por que funciono atracción, podría ser que te atraen los machos... o tal vez pedi a niggarceus que funcionara a pesar de que son del mismo genero**

Lucario: ¡¿Que?! ***cae desmayado***

 **Mewtwo: suertudo**

Mewtoo: Ahora que estoy cuerdo, te detesto

 **Zar: te reto a subir relleno en smash school si por cualquier cosa del universo no estabas aqui retolos demas a que te digan cuando aparezcas y tambien a que permitas los pokémon de nuevo**

¡NUNCAAAA!

 **Lana: ten un sableye**

Lana: Que genial ***transforma a Sableye en un MEga-Sebleye de apariencia blanca con zafiros en los ojos*** Es hermoso

 **Eso es todo por hoy, oh por cierto, lucario, era broma lo de gardevoir, si es hembra**

Lucario: Te matare por el susto

Lindsey: Jejejeje, que gracioso

Lucario: Cállate

¡NUNCA CALLES A LINDSEY STIRLING PEDAZO DE POKEMON DE MIERDA!

Lucario: . . .

Brian: Ok, continuemos con, ow, es una chica ahora, es Nicole Kawaii

 ***llega Nikki cantando This Little girl se da cuenta de donde esta se quita los audífonos***

Todos: . . .

 **Ho-Hola soy Nikki y te apusto a Draco que yo soy una psicópata. *Suena música de la ibtro de de Hola soy Germán***

Todos: . . .

 **Jeff: a jugar con Freddy Krouger**

Jeff: Que genial, Wooooo ***se va***

Todos: ._.

 **Altair:a jugar con los todos los asesinos seriales sin armas**

Altair: Algo de entrenamiento nunca esta de mas ***se va***

 **Niños menos Sally: A jugar con Mickey**

Niños: Nos estamos hartando de ese ratón

 **Sally: Ten una Piruleta *le entrega una piruleta***

Sally: Gracias

 **Pikachu: Pika *le da un chuche***

Pika :D

 **Asesinos: Ustedes me agradan mucho todos menos Altair hasta Arno (toy loca)**

Asesinos: ._.

 **Elise: Abrazo? Y un chuche *le entrega el chuche***

Elise: Gracias linda

 **Slenderman: mira *se muestra un video de Nikki nati Luna Naye jugando Slenderman mientras Nikki Luna y Naye abrazandan una almohada* sip jugamos Tu juego y me acojoné**

Slenderman: Eres valiente niña

 **Foxy:Que hermosa historia (notese el sarcasmo)**

Foxy: Lo se :D

 **Jane: Ten un hermoso cuchillo para que mates a Jeff una y otra vez *lr entrega un cuchillo muy afilado que tenia el nombre Jane en el mango***

Jane: ¡Eres la mejor!

 **Zar: Ya llege a mi hogar entonces espera pronto la actualización**

Wooooo

 **Todos: Nadie adivino mi anime favorito es Amnesia en este no hay sangre pero es hermoso**

Todos: ¡Rayos!

 **Arno:Ten a ver si ya no me odias *le entrga una katana**

Arno: Te lo agradezc, pero necesitaras mas que una katana

 **Desmond: Si tienes que elegir un Playstation o Nicole ¿cual elegís? *Nicole estaba observando desde atrás y esperada la respuesta ya con un cuchillo en mano***

Oh mierda, ¡ESO NO SE LE HACE A UN HOMBRE!

Jake: Tocaste fondo niña

Leon: Eso es muy bajo, aun para ti.

Ezio: Eso no se le hace ni a tu peor enemigo

Rex: Nikki, le diste la decisión mas dificil de su vida

Eyeless Jack: Te pasaste de lanza niña

Ben: Eso es macabro en todos los sentidos de la palabra

Sherry: ¿De que se quejan, es solo una estúpida consola ***todos los anteriores la miran feo***

¡CRUCIFIQUENLA! ***lo mencionados correteamos a Sherry*** , responderemos esa pregunta despues de exorcisar a Sherry

Brian: Eso fue raro

Tyler: Es comprensible

Limdsey: Lo se, a mi me gustan los videojuegos

¡Ella es perfecta!

 **Nina: Abrazo?**

Nina: Chi ***abraza a Nikki***

 **Y ultimo reto**

 **Rex: Te reto a llevar a Lana al armario sin que Cia te maté**

Cia: ¡Te mato Nikki!

Rex: Ok ***entra al armario***

Lana: No me gustan los espacios cerrados

Rex: Lo se, pero ellos insisten

 **Y hasta aquí los quiero a todos**  
 **Nos vemos**  
 ***Rompe una pared con un rayo de pared y manda demonios para que destrozarán el resort***  
 **No dijistes nada de demonios,Zar!**

Hija de

 **Los quiero**  
 **-Sayonara-**  
 **( _ )/~~**

Lindsey: La niña es adorable, en seguimos con un invitado Warrior Eduardo

 **Hola a todos *aparece sobre un Charizard un adolecente de 15 años de piel morena y pelo negro con ojos marrones. Vestia con una camisa roja con una chaqueta Negra con los bordes rojos, unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas con un brazalete dorado con un rubi inclustado en el centro***

Y denle con los pokemon

 **Mewtwo: ¿Como caiste en los efectos de Atracción si eres un ser sin sexo?**

Mewtoo: Sin comentarios

 **Y. Link: ¿sabes? Yo te considero el mejor heroe de la saga *Toon y Link (HW) me miran feo* ¡¿QUE?! Si no fuera por el ninguno de los dos existiría**

Auch, tiene un buen punto, el fue antes que todos ustedes

 **Rex: Si me das $20 a la semana te ayudo a salvar tu vida ¿trato?**

Rex: ¿Estas diciendo que tengo que darte $20 dolares por cada 5 minutos que debo arriesgarme el pellejo? ***dice aun en el armario***

 **Cya: Te reto a un combate contra mi y mi compañero, aqui y ahora *De la nada aparece una espada dorada y saca a su Charizard Mega evolucionandonen su forma X* ¡AQUI VOY!**

 ***20 minutos despues***

 ***Mega Charizard X usa Lanzallamas parado sobre una inconsciente Cya en Señal de Victoria y Eduardo con la ropa un poco chamuscada y rota con la joya del brazalete de un tono morado***

*Silbido* Eso fue genial

 **Eduardo: Jajajaja ¡LO LOGRAMOS CHARIZARD!**

 **Lana: Si estuviste enamorada de los Links de toda la historia ¿eso incluye a Young?**

Lana: Técnicamente fue Cia la que se enamoro, yo solo estaba en ella, así que creo, que tal vez

 **Y. Zelda: Ten, lo encontre tirado en la calle de camino *Le lanza la Ocarina del Tiempo***

Y. Zelda: Gracias gracias gracias

 **Kratos: te reto a vestirte con tu traje de Dios de la Guerra y que te enfrentes a mi**

Kratos: De acuerdo muchacho

 ***Luego de un dificil pelea, tanto Kratos como Eduardo estan cansados, Kratos realiza un Ciclo Caos, en ese momento, Eduardo realiza una barrida esquivando las espadas y dandole un poderoso gancho en el estomago lanzando al espartano por los aires para despues tomar las cadenas de las espadas para traerlo a el dandole un poderoso rodillazo en la cara dejandolo K.O.***

 **Eduardo: Uff... Uff... Lo... lo hice... ¡VENCI A KRATOS! jeje... buena pelea *la gema ahora era carmesí***

No

Jake: Es

Leon: Verdad

 **Ganondorf: Te reto a una pelea de Boxeo**

Ganondorf: Ya rugiste ***se prepara***

 ***Las luces se apagan y al volver a prenderse el set era ahora un Ring de Lucha y Eduardo aparece con el traje de árbitro***

 **Eduardo: En esta esquina, el rey del mal, el principe de las Tinieblas, el señor de las sombras... pero quien fue vencido por adolescente... GANONDORF *se oye un grillo* y en esta otra esquina, un boxeador que vencio al legendario Mike Tyson *aparece un tipo de 170 cm., vestido con un buzo rosa, botas negras y guantes verdes* El unico, el inigualabre...LITTLE MAC *el tipo se quita el buzo mostrando a alguien pelinegro con Shorts verdes y una musculosa Negra y el estadio estalla en vitoreos***

 **Round 1**

 ***Ganon se burla del tamaño de Mac, transformandose en Ganon, pero Little Mac, enojado lanza su Star Uppercup, derrotandolo***

 **K.O.**

Todos: ._.

Debo incluirlo en la próxima temporada

 **Link: ¿cual fue tu reacción al ver a Young y a Toon?**

Link: Una increíble, veía a mis reencarnaciones anteriores.

 **Arceus: *este lo mira y es atrapado por una Master Ball***

 ***Arceus se libera***

Lo siento viejo, pero Arceus esta conmigo ahora

 **Ya para finalizar, Links ¿donde miércoles guardan tantas cosas?**

Links: En esta bolsa sin fondo

 **Ok adios *Se va volando sobre Charizard dejando caer una Granada de metralla***

Mierda, ¡protejan a Lindsey!

Chicas: ¡OYE!

Brian: Muy bien, continuemos con otra chica, Hikari no Kokoro

Link y Rex: Oh mierda

 **-destruyendo media pared y entrando- ... Yo pago lo de la pared... -viendo como unos bloques golpearon a Rex, Tetra y Young Link-**

Genial

 **... A las preguntas!**

 **Alex: -picando con un palo a todos- estan vivos...**

Los condenados: Si

 **Zar**

 **-lo agita con fuerza e incluso lo alza- cuando continuaras los otros fics!?**

Cuando no tenga bloqueos de escritor, deberías saberlo, eres escritora

 **Porque no invitas a las Diosas? Osea :v sabes que es tener tantas deidades en un maldito lugar?!**

Porque Oni las odia, ¿quieres ver la sangre de tus deidades favoritas derramada?

 **Los de RE**

 **Ahora juguemos todos Agario!**

 **-minutos despues-**

 **-esquina oscura emo depresiva- quería ayudar a Leon... Pero viene y me come... Trato de ayudar Sherry y me come... Por eso solo confió en Obama**

Jake: Pero el también te comió

 **Quiero... Que todos si todos... Vean... Este video! -la historia de un perro-**

Minutos despues

El perrito *llorando*

Cia: No fue gran cosa

Calláte, los perros son los mejores animales del mundo

 **Los Link**

 **Y como les fue con los cucos :-3**

Links: Fue horrible

 **Ahora... Entre ustedes cual es la Zelda que desprende mas ternura y lindura?**

Links: Ella ***señalan a Young Zelda***

 **-agarro a Young y usa la Ocarina del tiempo, trayendo TEMPORALMENTE al adulto- ahora que peleen entre ustedes a haber quien gana owo**

Link (OoT): Hola

Young: Soy mas hermoso en persona

 **Las Zelda**

 **Alex: -con una nota- Tetra... Besa a Toon de nuevo pero lentamente (el escucho a las diosas xD)**

Tetra: ***sonrojada***

Toon: ***con ojos bizcos***

Tetra: ***besa a Toon lentamente***

 **Muajajaja quiero que canten... Libre Soy! XD**

Zeldas: Nooooooooooooo

Esa canción esta tan sobrevalorada como Minecraft

(Zelda)

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy  
no hay huellas que seguir.  
En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi  
El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
una tempestad que de mi salió

(Y. Zelda)

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
buena chica tu siempre debes ser.  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió

(Las tres)

Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás.  
¿Qué más da? No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí

(Tetra)

Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es  
y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé.  
Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder  
Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás

(Las tres)

Libre soy, libre soy  
el viento me abrazará  
Libre soy, libre soy  
no me verán llorar.  
Firme así, me quedo aquí  
gran tormenta habrá.

(Zelda)

Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá  
Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré  
No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás

(Las tres)

Libre soy, libre soy  
surgiré como el despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
se fue la chica ideal.  
Firme así, a la luz del sol  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mi

 **Ahora con Young en su versión adulta... Cual Link es mas,.. Lendo :v**

Zelda: El ***señala a la de Hyrule Warriors***

Y. Zelda: El ***señala al Link de Ocarina of Time adulto***

Tetra: El ***señala al Link de Hyrule Warriors***

 **-agarro a Tetra- la Zelda de Spirit es tu nieta! Admitelo! Admite que es tu nieta con Toon!**

Tetra: ¡NUNCA!

 **Rex**

 **...**

Rex: . . .

 **...**

Rex: . . .

 **..**

Rex: . . .

 **... Hola!**

 **Te vistes los mangas? Quiered ahora Furry oeo**

Rex: Nooooooooo

 **Kratos**

 **:-3 quiero que uses un traje de mujer largo -le pone un corona- ahora saluda como reina de belleza :v seras miss colombia**

Kratos: Hija de, te odio ***lo visten de casi Miss Universo***

 **Oni**

 **Si 2 mas 2 son 4 pero existe una teoría que te permite tener 5 significa que todo es posible?**

Oni: Es posible

 **Te quiero -lo abraza-**

Oni: . . .

 **Los Asesinos**

 **Entre ustedes cual creen que el peor :v xD**

Altair: Sin ofender, pero creo que Edward

Edward: ¡¿Eh?!

Ezio: Es cierto, eres el único que solo se unió a la hermandad por beneficio propio

Edward: Ok, tienes un punto

 **Ahora jueguen ustedes Undartate! Pero todos jugaran pasiva en un partida que comenzo genocida (?)**

Asesinos: . . .

 **Bien me retiro que tengo sueño uwu**

 **-me llevo a Young y lo traigo enano d enuevo- listo :-3 -con un lanza cohetes destruyó otra pared y salgo- Zar paga**

Hija de, deja de destruir

Tyler: Y finalizamos con frank 74

 ***entro caminando como una persona normal* hola, como veo que todos los demás destruyen el lugar y trauma o amenazan a los personajes, yo seré la persona cuerda por el momento, y mis retos serán los menos peligrosos... o al menos la mayoría, espesemos:**

 **para zarcort: te reto a una batalla pokemon *muestro una pokeball* si yo gano, admitiras que los shiny son igual de poderosos que los normales *lanzo la pokeball y de ella sale... Alan***

 **Alan: pero no soy un pokemon**

Jajajaja, pendejo

 **no me importa, te capture con una pokeball, eso te hace un pokemon, ahora cállate y usa envite igneo**

 ***luego de la pelea***

. . .

Rex: Eso fue lo mas raro del show

 **reto a link a que bese a todas las mujeres, y cuando digo todas, significa a TODAS**

Link: Te voy a matar ***besa a todas las chicas, excepto a las niñas***

Rex: Corre ***se truena los huesos***

Link: Oh mierda ***Rex lo corretea***

 **reto a los hombres de RE: a que sobrevivan en dead space 2**

Leon: ¡Chicos!, ¡hora de divertirnos!

Jake: Wooooooo ***se van***

Helena: Estupidos

 **para las mujeres de RE: sobrevivan todo lo que puedan en dead island**

Sherry: Ok ***se van***

 **para todos los asesinos: demuestren su maestría en el parkour en Dying Light**

Asesinos: Al fin algo de acción ***se van a Dying light***

 **viridi volvió de silent hill?**

 ***Aparece Viridi***

Viridi: ¡Frank hijo de puta!, ¡Ese pueblo era asqueroso!

 **y para despedirme: reto a kratos y a la fiera deidad a que peleen contra los siguientes dioses, arqueus, las tres diosas de oro, dark gaia y sepiroth**

Oh por Dios Santo, esto sera increíble

 ***Una épica pelea tan cabrona que nunca sera vista por segunda ocasión después***

 **hasta luego *me voy caminando como persona normal***

* * *

Y con esto terminamos con otro show, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus preguntas y retos, ZarcortFan, fuera, los leo luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

* **En un juzgado(?)** *

 **(Todos los viajeros están sentados en el lugar del acusado, el problema es que solo hay dos sillas, en una esta Cristian de traje y la otra la tienen que compartir, yo estoy en el lugar del juez, los demás invitados de jurado y zar como el guardia mamado que me protege. del otro lado esta el fiscal con una mirada asesina hacia los viajeros.)**

 **Orden, Orden en la sala...**

 **Cristian: nadie esta hablando...**

 **Me importa tres hectáreas de dura verdura, vamos a comenzar con el juicio. El primero en hablar sera el fiscal.**

 **Fiscal: bien como vera su señoría se acusa a estos personajes que en su mayoria fueron relleno... de haberle vendido armas y munición ilegal a un autor de este sitio.**

 **Y droga, la droga es muy importante, eso son mas años de tortura ¿no?**

Jake: Hijo de puta

 **A perdón, es que en esta prisión no se les encierra y ya, a los hombres se les pone en habitaciones con negros de 2m. A las chicas les mostramos una montaña en llamas de yaoi y las ponemos a ver yuri y a los niños se les confina al mundo de los teletubbies.**

Y. Link: Oh diosas D:

 **Bien, lo que sea, como el fiscal hablo y me da hueva seguir escuchándolo, vamos con la defensa. De su palabrería abogado.**

 **Cristian: Chicos, no me lo tomen a mal, pero acabo de descubrir que no me están pagando, así que con el perdón del mundo pero... ¡JODANSE!**

Jeff: ¡Sirves mas de abogado que de protector dimensional!

 **Ok, como el abogado se fue y Zar esta ocupado de guardia mamado, ustedes seran sus abogados.**

 **Fiscal: ok, comencemos con los Peter pan.**

 **Fiscal: bien al mayor se le acusa de ser un jodido pederasta, señoría, jurado, prueba A. (Muestra una foto de Link junto a Saria.)**

Young: Mi versión adulta no esta, esa imagen no sirve de nada

 **Fiscal: Eso dicen todos, vamos con el niño, a el se le acusa de trauma psicológicamente a varios pobladores inocentes, señoría jurado, prueba B. (Muestra la Ocarina del tiempo.)**

 **Fiscal: respondame algo señor Young, tengo entendido que usted podia regresar en el tiempo con esto ¿cierto?**

Young: Si

 **Fiscal: entonces, admite esperar hasta el ultimo dia para volver en el tiempo, dejando cagados de miedo a medio pueblo, hacer el tiempo mas lento para torturarlos y recorrerlo para matarlos mas antes? Ademas si puede regresar en el tiempo, no cree que pudo haber evitado accifentes como el de las torres gemelas, o la eleccion de paña nieto? Admitalo señor es un maldito psicopata.**

Young: Emm, este, es que, e-era necesario, y-y- con lo de Peña Nieto, emm, oh, ya se, yo aun no existía jejeje

 **Fiscal: (Despues de la defensa de Young) objeción.**

 **No se como vergas funciona eso, sigamos.**

 **Fiscal: ahora vamos con el cabezón, a el se le acusa junto a la princesa nigga, ellos junto al zorro y al encapuchado de pirateria en primer grado.**

Toon, Tetra, Edward y Foxy: ¿. . .?

 **Chale, yo los veia mas creciditos, a lo minimo a toon y a tetra les veia como de sexto o por ahi. Y al foxo y edward los veia adultos, asi que tambien se les acusa de mentira en primero de secundaria chan chan chan... -O**

Edward: Puto

 **Ahhh ya, error mio, bueno, debo disculparme fiscal, pero toon tiene... eh... inmudidad diplomatica, si, eso.**

 **Fiscal: por que?**

 **Por ser el puto amo, nah el heroe del tiempo.**

Toon: Soy el heroe de los vie * **Tetra lo golpea** *

 **Los otros no me caen chido.**

 **Fiscal: ok, prueba A. Tetris, Tun, reconocen este barco?**

Toon: * **Con ojos bizcos** * No :D

 **Fiscal: y usted, señor Animatronico, tengo endendido que ademas de pirateria tiene antecedentes de haber matado a guardias de seguridad, argumentando que era su trabajo ¿CIERTO?**

Foxy: ¡Cierto! :D

 **Fiscal: bien, si era su trabajo... COMO EXPLICA LA SUPERVIVENCIA DE DOS TESTIGOS? Señoria, jurado, me gustaria traer al estrado a Mike Smicht y a Jeremy Fritzgerald. (Llegan los guardias y empiezan a madrear a los animatronicos e insultralos como en esos programas mamones.)**

 **A ver, orden, orden (golpeando un martillo contra mi el escritorio)**

 **Mike: asi es, yo sobrvivi las cinco noches, todo para que me pagaran una mierda, no es justo.**

 **La justicia es ciega.**

 **Fiscal: En fin, quiero llamar al estrado a Lana.**

Lana: ¿Que hice?

 **Fiscal: jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?**

Lana: Pero si yo soy la verdad

Cia: Es cierto

 **Wow, tanta verdad me mareo.**

 **(El fiscal besa a Lana en la mejilla y se arma un desmadre.) Fiscal: le gusto?**

Lana: No * **se cruza de brazos molesta** *

 **PRDEN, ORDEN EN LA SALA. GUARDIA MAMADO, INTERVENGA.**

Pendejo, te haré spoiler de Deadpool

 **Fiscal: Bien, me queda traer al estrado a Cia.**

 **Fiscal: señora Cia.**

Cia: Para ti señorita * **Se cruza de brazos** *

 **Fiscal: señorita pues, señorita Cia a usted se le acusa de ser practicante de las artes oscuras.**

 **Ni pedo, A LA HOGUERA. (Empiezan a llevarse a Cia a la hogera.) Nah, no se crean, este juicio sera tan justo como un partido de fut con arbitro comprado. :)**

Uy chicos, soy futbolista y se de eso, están jodidos

 **pero como ahorita no hay forma de comprobar si ha hecho algo malo, mantengala en custodia hasta el proximo Show! (Llegan policias y se la llevan.)**

Cia: ¡ME VOY A VENGAR DE ESTO POKEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Fiscal:Creo que sigue un tal Leon.**

 **El tambien tiene inmunidad diplomatica.**

 **Fiscal: ¿¡Pero porque!?**

 **Simple ¡ese si es el puto amo! Pero joda al mamado, de seguro usa esteroides.**

Chris: Hijo de puta

 **Fiscal: bien señoria, pase Chris Redfield y Mario.**

 **Fiscal: primero señor mario, digame su apellido...**

Mario: Mario

 **Fiscal: no, su apellido.**

Mario: Mario

 **Fiscal: enconces señor mario, señor Redfield, quiero presentar ante el jurado, esto (muestra una hierba verde y un hongo)**

 **Fiscal: confiesen, es cierto que utilizan estas sustancias en sus cuerpos para experimentar cambios que consideran positivos CIERTO?**

Ambos: Cierto

 **Fiscal: yo les mostrare lo positivo, si el jurado pudiera voltear al monitor, les mostrare los efectos del uso del hongo gigante que utiliza el fontanero. Muestra el primer nivel de new super mario bros hecho mierda)**

Mario: Ah si, recuerdo eso

 **Fiscal: como ven, el uso del hongo provoca la destruccion del reino que el fontanero "protege" y pasando con Chris, se le acusa ademas del uso de armas de fuego dentro de una casa, la mansion Spencer para ser exactos, la destruccion de un laboratorio y SI NO ME EQUIVOCO un viaje a Africa donde asesino a varios de sus habitantes, segun el, en defensa propia. ES CIERTO?**

Chris: Misión de la BSAA, capish

 **Fiscal: No mas preguntas...**

 **Bien como esto se alarga demasiado, dejaremos esto aqui y seguiremos el proximo show, mientras mejor que vayan pensando en una buena defensa, bueno adios.**

Bien chicos, se salvaron

Viajeros: Al fin

 **Volviendo al estudio**

* **Entrando** * Vean el lado amable, no fueron al mundo de los Telletubies

Niños: SIIIIIII

Lindsey: Hola chicos

Hola Lindsey, ¿y los otros?

Brian: Aqui Zar, ¿como les fue?

Cia: No hables

Bien, como ya hay algunos invitados, empecemos.

Viajeros: Rayos

Bien, el primero es un Guest, veamos que tiene.

 **Guest: aparezce detras de zar con brazos cruzados y mirandolo con cara de "really?"**

 **hey, bro. por que todo el mundo esta usando pokemon menos yo?**

Porque los prohíbe por la destrucción

 **(saca lentamente una pokeball desde su bolsillo y es rodeado por todos para evitar que la use)**

 **SI SE ACERCAN LO LIBERO! (dice mientras apunta a todos y zar da un paso por accidente)**

 **SE LOS DIJE! (lanza la pokeball y aparece un poochyena y todos se tranquilizan)**

 **ven aqui pequeño (dice mientras toma en brazos al pokemon y saca otra pokeball)**

 **VOLTORB EXPLOSION, POOCH PROTECCION (pooch cubre a woltrik y a el de la explosion)**

 **Ahhh... extrañaba cosas como esa, ahora retos.**

 **Ganondorf: GOLPEA A ESE MALDITO POLLO! (dice mientras le lanza cucos sin parar)**

Ganondorf: Oh mierda

 **Come mas basura**

Ganondorf: Mas mierda

 **pelea de nuevo con little mac**

Ganondorf: Me lleva la * **Mac lo golpea** *

 **pelea contra todos los links que hay mas el de TP convertido en lobo**

Ganondorf: Oh mi maldad

 **Una paliza despues**

Ganondorf: XnX

 **Come basura de nuevo**

 **encierrate desnudo con los 10 hypnos**

Ganondorf: ¡¿Pero que?! * **Lo encierran en un cuarto** *

Tyler: Pobre, casi siento pena por el

 **Links: quien quiere JARROOOONES?! (dice mientras de dos portales salen los jarrones mas costosos de todo el mundo)**

Links: Woooooooooo * **empiezan a destruir jarrones a lo loco** *

 **Asesinos: por que son tan geniales en geniales?**

Asesinos: Por naturaleza

 **Los de RE: por que son inmortales, en especial leon?**

Leon: Es que soy bastante genial que la muerte no quiere que mi cara se arruine

 **Lucario: Mira, gardevoir te llama (apunta hacia una puerta que se abre lentamente y aparece gardevoir acostada en una cama en forma de corazon en medio de una habitacion iluminada a la luz de las velas y musica de saxofón de fondo) *Ven aqui luchador* (dice gardevoir mentalmente mientras lo llama con su dedo indice)**

Esto tiene Fanservice escrito encima ._.

Lindsey: ¿Alguien mas notó que esa pokemon se parece a Rosalina?

 **Zar: te reto a una batalla pokemon contra pokemaincrafter (o como se escriba) y yo (sin usar tu omnipotencia de autor)**

 **¡¿QUE?!**

 **Una batalla pokemon perdida por bastante despues**

OnO

Lindsey: Oh pobre, perdio contra un Gengar

Ese maldito Stich

 **ADIOS PERDEDORES (dice mientras el techo se rompe de la nada y aparece llevandose a woltrik al infinito y mas allá mientras el rie como enfermo mental)**

Son bien raros ._.

Lindsey: Sigamos con Hikari no Kokoro

 **-comiendo una galletita tranquilamente y viendo como se esconde Rex y Link- ._. Ya tranquilos hoy vine... Media pacifista -tirandole un bloque a Toon- pero que puntería tengo xD**

Tyler: . . .

 **Toon**  
 **... Vistete de Zelda por todo el programa :-3 y que hables como si fueras Zelda... No importa cual xD y Zelda no que hagas cosplay de Tetra :v**

Toon: ok * **se viste de Tetra** *

Y. Zelda: . . .

Toon: ¿Que? este era el atuendo mas masculino que habia

Tetra: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Toon: Uh oh, digo, ejem, * **intenta agudizar su voz** * Toon, idiota, soy capitana, hagan esto, blah blah blah

Viajeros: Jejejeje

Tetra: * **Afila una espada** *

Toon: OoO

 **Que se siente usar vestido?**

Toon: Es un atuendo pirata

 **Con sinceridad te parece linda Tetra?**

Toon: Es muy linda

Tetra: * **se sonroja** *

 **Zar**  
 **... Emm si se que es un bloqueo... Ahora mismo lo sufro xD**  
 **Sobre lo de las Diosas... En realidad me da igual, mi favorito es Oni :v ademas un poco de sangre no haría mal aquí**

. . .

 **Los Link**  
 **...**  
 **Que a sido lo mas raro que vieron hacer a sus respectivas Zelda?**

Toon: Que se hiciera pirata

Link y Young: Que se disfrazara de Sheik

 **Ahora quiero que se concentren y traten de escuchar a las Diosas -a lo lejos viendo a Alex con su libreta- ya**  
 **Yyy... Escucharon algo? Porque me imagino que ellas también -señalo a las Zelda-**

Toon: La mia dijo "Tu lengua esta saliendo de su cueva"

Young: La mia dijo "La lengua de Toon esta saliendo de su cueva"

Link: La mia dijo "¿Porque estas reencarnaciones son tan torpes"

 **Kratos**  
 **Hola!**

Kratos: ¿Que quieres?

 **Quiero que...**  
 **Que mates a alguien que no sea importante para este programa :-3**

Kraros: Ok * **aplasta una cucaracha y, ah no, ese era un fan de Justin Bieber** *

Genial, una escoria menos

 **Cia**  
 **Pegale a Rex... Con esto -le da un palo que no es nada comun- :v no preguntes porque con un palo**

Cia: Genial

Rex: Oh no * **Cia lo golpea** * X.X

 **Tetra**  
 **-le acaricia ma cabeza- ... -la alzo y la agito- preguntale a las Diosas! Porque tu y las demas siguen negando los obvios sentimientos?! Bueno... Una oficialmente dejo en la friendszona… pero tu tienes una nieta!**

Tetra: ¡Nunca!

 **Dime... Cada vez que yo o alguien te pide q beses o recibas un beso de Toon... Te pones nerviosa?! Confiesa**

Tetra: A-algo

 **Meh no estaba de humor hoy... -aun asi le tira una pelota a Toon- ya xon eso estoy mejor n.n bueno Zar no destruí nada :v se feliz... -sale pero despues explota algo- ...**

Siempre destruyen mi estudio TT_TT.

Brian: Pobre, a sufrido mucho, pero esta es la ultima invitada, Nicole Kawaii

 ***LLega Nikki como una niña comun y corriente***

 **Hoy ando medio rara ¡Me pondran lentes!**

¡¿QUE?! D:

 **Jeff: Canta la Bella y la bestia de Porta con Jane**

Jeff: ¡¿QUE?! NO

Es un reto idiota, Venga la canción

(Jeff)

Es sólo una historia más..

La Bella y la Bestia

(Jeff)  
Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos  
Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos  
Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)  
quién les ve y quién les viera  
Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor  
Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas  
''Yo salgo con otras,pero ella ni lo nota''  
Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba  
Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada  
La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más

(Jane)  
Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir

(Jane)  
Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar..  
No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón  
Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo  
Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habra más heridas  
mañana sera un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

(Jeff)  
Empiezan las discuciones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta  
Lágrimas caían,tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo  
No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo  
No puedes creerlo todavía,  
después de tantos años  
''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''  
El silencio no te ayuda,  
sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no será la última vez  
Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas  
pero no te quedes en silencio  
si tu marido te pega  
Porque no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho más  
Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
se la das y él se crece  
No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte  
Cada día más normal  
pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtió en algo habitual  
otro mal episodio  
Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre  
''¡Si no eres mía,no serás de nadie entiendes!''  
Bella no podía más,  
el cada día era más bestia  
Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final

(Jane)  
Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste numero más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición  
Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión  
Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento  
Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento

(Jane)  
Este cuento no es eterno  
debo ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia(¡Norykko!)  
Quiero salir  
quiero vivir(Trastorno Bipolar)

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia  
debes salir,  
vuelve a vivir

(Jeff)  
(La Bella y la Bestia)

Sé más fuerte,  
camina hacia adelante,  
no te rindas,  
no te quedes en silencio..

 **Zelda,Link, Young Zelda y ammm Treta:Abrazar a un desconocido luego bofetearlo, disculparse pisarlo y salir corriendo.**

 **o comer cebolla con tajin, mermelada y coca**

Link: Mejor la segunda opción * **agarra la mermelada, la cebolla con el tajín y la coca y las toma** *

 **Minutos** **después**

Link: ¡¿Porque hice eso?!

 **Los asesinos de Asains Creed:-En una botella junta sal,harina,agua,sal,café,leche,azúcar, revuelvelo y tomatelo xd .**

 **Asesinos: Ok**

 **Minutos despues**

Ezio: MesientoconmuchaenergiatodossonunosidiotasquierocorrercorrercorreryaviDeadpooljodeteZar * **se va corriendo a lo loco** *

 **-Bota dinero en la calle $_$**

 **-Quema tu casa.**

 **-Rompete un brazo.**

 **-Anda a un café con piernas aksjfgasjk**

Asesinos: ¿Que rayos te sucede?

 **Jake, Zar, rexy Lana: escucha musica de justin biber**

¡Nooooo! * **Cia me arrastra** * Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa * **me encierran en un cuarto con Rex, Lana y Jake** *

Jake: E-estoy asustado

Y-yo también

Lana: Yo estoy con Rex, así que estoy contenta * **empieza a escucharse la** **canción** *

Jake y yo: Oh no

 **Afuera del cuarto**

Jke y yo: ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Helena :comar un huevo crudo**

Helena: No es tan malo * **se come el huevo (Eso se oyo mal)** *

 **Viridi: tragarse un limon**

Viridi: Ok * **Come el limón** *

 **Toon: tomar un shoot de chile una cucharada de mayonesa**

Toon: Chi * **come la mayonesa** * OoO * **Cae desmayado** *

 **Cia:- Llenar la bañera de hielo y agua fría y meterse en ella**

Cia: ¿Que?

* **Traumado** * T-t-te toca, b-b-bru-uja

Lindsey: Aquí vamos * **mete a Cia a la bañera con agua y hielo** * te dejaremos ahí unos momentos

 **Y me voy con mi nuevo Look hipster (se pone sus lentes de pasta color morado bien kawaii)**

 **Chao**

 **Pd: Linsdey eres la mejor violinista del mundo!**

Lindsey: Gracias linda

A-a-acabemos con esto, ya son todos, bien, d-debo, recuperarme

Lindsey: Ve a descansar, nosotros nos despedimos

O-ok, los dejo a cargo

Tyler: Bien, como Zar esta traumado gracias a Nicole, nosotros despediremos el programa

Brian: Los vemos en el próximo capitulo de este show de preguntas y retos, nos despedimos

Los tres: Adios

* * *

 **Muy buenas criaturitas de la creación, que van a la escuela, y son shabos, y toman leshe, leshe shabo, e shabo, pokemaniacrafter creyó que ya no iba a continuar con el fic, y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado, ademas, me alegra que Armaggedon Dimensional les haya gustado, checando los Oc que han dejado, ya van 12, así que quedan 3 cupos mas o, depende de lo que diga Leozx95, solo quedaran 2, como sea, los leo en el próximo capitulo, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	12. Chapter 12

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

* **En el juzgado, otra vez ¬¬***

 **(Todos de nuevo en el tribunal, pero ahora con sillas para cada uno y un costal de harina con corbata y encima una sandia con una carita feliz pintada en el lugar del abogado.)**

Todos: . . .

Jeff: Me cae mejor que el anterior

 **Miren chicos, les traje un nuevo abogado, es muy barato y ademas se comporta frió y callado, esos son los mejores**

Edward: Mola

 **Ah pero antes. (Golpeo a Zar en la cabeza.)**

¡Hey!

 **No andes diciendo quien desconfió de ti, ya van dos veces que me la aplicas, primero con Belvo y ahora con este show, de hecho tres si contamos la primera temporada de desmadre dimensional, en la que, justo un capitulo antes de que mi oc apareciera ya te habia dejado un review con la duda de si iba a aparecer XD.**

Seras hijo de

 **Fiscal: bien, empecemos. (Trae a Cia atada en un diablito con un bozal que le impide hablar.)**

 **Ehh... ¿Por que la trae asi?**

Todos: . . .

 **Fiscal: Simple, asi no usara sus magias mamonas.**

Todos: Buen punto/Mola/Momentos de paz/Quémenla por bruja

Cia: * **Haciendo sonidos inentendibles** *

Rex: A ver, dice, "los odio, ya veran cuando me libere, Zar tu seras el primero, serán hijos de la grandisima-"

O-ok ya es suficiente

 **Ok, ahora... ehh... ya se, viajeros ¿ya tienen defensa? Como la sesión anterior el fiscal se la paso jodiendolos los dejare defenderse.**

Asesinos: * **Sacan sus hojas ocultas** *

 **Fiscal: bien comencemos...**

 **(Entra cristian con un aire jodiamente macabro y cortando las ataduras de Cia y aplastando con la mano mi martillo de juez.)**

 **Cristian, ¿estas bien?**

 **Cristian: Hijos de puta, que creen? Encontre una prueba que limpia sus nombres.**

Link: Sera mejor que valga la pena.

 **Asi? y cual es?**

 **Cristian: esta! (Me quita la peluca de juez.)**

 **Fiscal: como? Usted era el juez, pero usted es el verdadero acusado!**

 **Eh, bieno, yo eh... PUTO EL ULTIMO! (Empiezo a correr fuera de la corte empezando a ser perseguido por los demas, hasta que Cristian los detiene)**

Ya lo oyeron, ¡Puto el ultimo! * **Me voy corriendo** *

 **Cristian: antes de irnos les debo preguntar...quien fue el que dijo que servia mas de abogado que de protector dimensional?**

Jeff: ¡YO! :D

 **Cristian: bien que se joda (lo pega en la pared) vamonos los demas.**

Jeff: ._.

 **(Empezamos a huir encima de un Rayquaza seguidos de helicopreros de la policia)**

 **Hey Zar, crees que tuvimos una vida plena y feliz?**

Teniendo en cuenta de que estoy rodeado de locos ademas de que soy uno de esos, y que no pude ir a un concierto de Lindsey Stirling, entonces, no, no mucho la verdad.

 **Como no vamos a llegar al show a tiempo, les hare sus preguntas y retos aqui y ahora, y el que no quiera se puede ir bajando de Rayquaza ahora mismo. (Mi pokemon se empieza agitar)**

Y luego yo soy el pendejo que usa pokemon legendarios ¬¬

 **Bien empecemos.**

 **Link: trata de volar como peter pan, tu puedes si crees :D (Empujo a link)**

Link: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Ops, ehh Pidgetta, ve por el. (Saco un pidgeot que recoge a link.)**

Link: Hijo de

 **Leon: toma, derriba ese helicoptero (le lanzo un lanza cohetes) donde eh visto esto... Ah si RE4 pero con Ada molaba mas, bien pregunta, como le hiciste para aguantar a Ashley y sus secuestros? Yo cuido diaramente a unos niños y créeme que siento mi cabeza a explotar.**

Leon: Me prometieron una Play 4 con el Black Ops 3

Pero en ese entonces ni existía

Leon: Tu cállate cabrón * **Derriba el helicóptero** *

 **Maestro Toon: tome (le doy un pastel) pero no es para usted, lanceselo a cualquiera de los viajeros, menos a mi, zar, Cristian o a Leon.**

Toon: Ok * **Se lo lanza a Tetra** *

Tetra: . . .

Toon: Jajajajajaja

 **Cia: por que me detestas!? Te ofrezco una persecucion potencialmente letal y me lo agradeces tratando de matarme? Nah, te pasas mija.**

Cia: Sigue asi y viajare al futuro y les spoileare la de Civil War

No no no no no, ok ok ok, nos calmamos

 **Zar: te reto a cuidar de mis maestros Leon y Toon de cualquier ataque de los demas invitados que los reten.**

¿Que quieres que haga?, ni que fuera a tomar su lugar en los retos, ¿verdad?, jejeje, ¿verdad?

 **Mewtwo: que opinas de Red, el unico entrenador que te capturo?**

Mewtoo: . . . Emmm, no, el no lo hizo, no nunca * **Se lanza del Rayquaza** *

 **Rex: dale a Lana un beso a lo romantico y epico mientras el viento mueve su cabello, montando una criatura legendaria que surca los cielos.**

Cia: *Se truena los huesos*

Es un reto Cia, ya deberías estar acostumbrada ¬¬

Rex: O-ok ( **Inserte música emotiva y cámara dramática tipo novela mexicana** **aquí** )

¿Cuanto presupuesto tengo?

 **Zelda: mira un Jirachi, pide un deseo, pero en voz alta.**

Zelda: Deseo ser una princesa

¿P-pero ya eres una princesa?

Zelda: Mi deseo se cumplió ^-^

. . .

 **Treta, Edward y Foxy: hagan una epica pelea de piratas mientras suena la música de piratas del caribe y el ganador obtiene eh... no lo se... oro?**

Los tres: Siiii ( **Inserte música de piratas del caribe seguido de una épica pelea de espadas encime del Rayquaza que los mira con cara de los odio debiles mortales y zorro animatronico poseído ¬¬)**

 **Chris: trata de convertirte en Super saiyan, si te cagas en el proceso no es mi culpa.**

Chris: Me vengare por esto * **Se lanza del Rayquaza** *

Ok, el primero fue Chris, que mala suerte, crei que seria Jeff * **Tacho el nombre de Chris en una lista de bajas** *

Chris: Oigan * **Aparece volando con el pelo rubio** *

¡¿Pero que demonios?!

Chris: Encontre una planta especial

. . .

 **Rex: vuela puto. (Lo empujo del pokemon.)**

Rex: Ja noob * **Sale fuego se sus manos volando** * no has aprendido nada de mi, ¿cierto poke?

 **Bien, este reto va para todos, si fueran tan amables de tirarse a la chingada de mi pokemon (Rayquaza se agita y tira a todos menos a mi, haciendo que caigan en el estudio y los helicopteros me sigan persiguiendo)**

Altair: El

Ezio: Mejor

Connor: Salto

Edward: De

Arno: Fe

Desmond: De

Jake: La

Rex: ¡VIDA!

 **Adiós** **! Los veo en el próximo show.**

 **No se preocupen, nunca atraparan a Pokemaniacraft... AHHH (me derriban y me capturan.)**

Cia: ¡TE DIJE QUE ME VENGARÍA DE TI POKEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **En el estudio**

*Entramos la mayoria molestos*

Viendo el lado amale, solo deben ir a firmar 20 fines de semana

Viajeros: Jodete Zar

Lindsey: Hola chicos ^-^

¿Lindsey?, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no te habías ido desde el capitulo anterior?

Lindsey: Nop, me quise quedar, aunque Tyler y Brian si se fueron, algo de una gira y o se que mas

Ah, bien por ellos, bueno, si gustas puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ademas, cumpliré mi amenaza a Cia, traje dos futbolistas :3

Cia: Ay no * **se da un Facepalm** *

Siiii, hoy hay reta gente, por el momento estan estos dos grandes, damas y caballeros y los que aun no se deciden, Zlatan Ibrahimovich

Zlatan: Hej alla

Cia: ¿Que dijo?

Dijo "Hola a todos"

Lana: ¿Hablas sueco?

No, use el traductor de google :3

Lana: * **Facepalm** *

Y el otro es nada mas y nada menos que Pierre Emerick Aubemayang

Aubemayang: Tout comme les gens

Arno: Genial, otro francés

Cia: ¿Que dijo el?

Arno: Dijo "Mucho gusto gente"

Esto sera A-sombrosoooooo

Cia: Me espera un largo programa

Seee, ahora, para su suerte no son muchas personas, la primera es Hikari no kokoro

 **-entrando mientras uso mi celular- ... -ignorando a todos y sentandome en el piso- ...**

. . .

 **Alex: Ina**

 **Shhh -moviendo rápidamente los dedos y aun con el celular- ...**

. . .

 **Alex: -suspirando- ya deja Cytus!**

 **Jamas! Ahora as las preguntas**

 **Zarcor**

 **... De donde vino ese nombre? Osea Zarcor...**

Bueno, cuando cree mi cuenta puse el nombre de mi Oc, aunque después lo cambie al de ZarcortFan, por Zarcortgame, mi rapero favorito de rap-plays.

 **Dime... La hora! (?)**

En estos momentos son las. . . 10:42 a.m en Mexico

 **Vez anime? Si vez recomienda uno :v menos Yuri xD -todo lo dicho mientras sigo jugando- Ja Master!**

El ultimo que vi y seguí fue Tokyo Ghoul

 **Oye... Bayonetta :v**

 **Cia**

 **Alex: ... -suspirando- cuenta un secreto tuyo vergonzoso... Si o si y si mi dueña descubre que mentites... No vas a querer saber lo que te hará**

Cia: * **Avergonzada** *. . . Emmm, yo, no odio del todo a Rex U_U

 **Ah y apsrte de Rex alguien mas te cae mal?**

Cia: Zarcort

¿E-el rapero?

Cia: No, el esta guapo, hablo de ti

Ahh, menos mal. . . ¡OYE!

 **Rex**

 **-parando de jugar- quiero que juegues Cytus, cancion Freedom en hard :-3**

Rex: Ok, veamos como es esto

 **Y dime que te pareció? Fácil no?**

Rex: Muy facil, saque todo perfecto

 **Puedo matarte? ;-3**

Rex: No ¬¬

 **No se porque siento que tu hermana te ama en secreto -muy pérdida pero volviendo a jugar-**

Rex: ¿Que?

Paige: ¿Que?

¿Que?

 **Toon Link**

 **Bien... Quiero que veas estoy! -lo hace ver videos de Justin-**

Oh no, Toooooooooooon

Toon: * **Despues de ver los videos** *. . .

. . .

Toon: Me grada

Noooooo, Poke va a matarme

Toon: Me agrada Justin Gabriel

Noooo, espera, ¿Que?

Toon: Me agrada Justin Gabriel, dijo Justin, pero no especificó, ese luchador es genial.

Uff, me salve

 **Tetra**

 **... Nuestra discusión no termina... Pero lo dejara pausado ok?**

Tetra: Finalmente ¬¬

 **Bien a la pregunta... Porque crees que el Link de Hyrule Warriors es el mas lindo? :v**

Tetra: ¿Porque no creerlo?

 **Que es lo peor que crees que puedan mandarte hacer?**

Tetra: Llevarme a un concierto de Justin Bieber

 **Mmm... Pues eso mismo harás!**

Tetra: ¡¿Que?!, no, nooooo * **Se la llevan** *

Siento pena por ella

Todos: Si, pobre

 **Los Asesinos**

 **... Trabajen de Templarios por... Unos 10 minutos :v**

Arno: Me vengare de esto ¬¬

 **Como les fue?**

Altair: Niña, estoy decepcionado, has 50 flexiones, ¡YA!

 **Hay alguien que les caiga mal? Porque?**

Asesinos: Si, el * **señalan a Dante** *

Dante: ¿Que?, pero soy kawaii

Ezio: Eres desesperante

 **Link/Zelda**

 **-pone un cuco enfrente de el- este es el reto del día... Quiero que ambos golpeen al cuco al mismo tiempo, si el cuco acepta atacar a uno de los dos entonces el sobrante si o si debe atacar al perseguido... Si no lo hace por unos 3 minutos yo haré que un cuco lo persiga :-3 fácil no?**

Zelda y Link: . . . * **Ambos golpean al cuco y este persigue a Link** *

Link: Ayudaaaaa!

Zelda: Lo siento Link * **golpea a Link quien es alcanzado por el cuco** *

 **Minutos despues**

Link: X_X

Zelda: Perdón

 **Bueno no tengo mas... Adios -pero antes le lanza una ballesta a Toon casi dandole- demonios! Y vez me fui sin destruir nada! -se va y no pasa nada- JA**

Al fin

Zlatan: Zlatan cree que tus invivtados estan locos

Lo se

Cia: ¿Hablaba español?

Si

Lana: ¿Y porque habla en tercera persona?

Así habla el, es mas divertido asi

Aubemayang: ¿Ya debemos hablar este idioma para que nos entiendan?

Si quieres

Aubemayang: Ok, porque falta uno mas, se llama AlexDeOkami

Zlatan: Zlatan cree que sufrirán

Si lo se, gracias Zlat

 **-entrando y notando que todos lo miran-**

. . .

 **... Si ya se que me parezco al Oc de Hikari**

 **Saria (esta no? XD)**

 **O Diosas mi guardiana favorita -la abraza pero la suelta y se aleja- ok no debí hacer eso xD**

Saria: Soy la guardiana favorita de uno aquí, estoy tan feliz

 **Como soportas las bromas de Y. Link?**

Saria: Paciencia, MUCHA paciencia

Young: Jejejeje * **Rie nervioso** *

 **Crees poder hacerme una ocarina :3**

Saria: Claro * **Hace una ocarina de las hadas** *

 **Te gusta Y. Link?**

 **Saria:** * **Nerviosa** * N-no, e-el e-es mi a-amigo

Pero en el juego se ve claramente que * **Saria me golpea** *

Saria: Oh no, ha Zar le esta dando un golpe de calor

Toon: Pero tu lo acabas de * **Saria lo mira feo** * Emm, si, golpe de calor

 **Asesinos**

 **Cual a sido la misión mas difícil?**

Arno: Soportar a Nicole

Asesinos: Estamos de acuerdo

 **Si pudieran cambiar entre ustedes la ropa osea el estilo, con cual sería? Yo me quedo con el de Ezio xD**

Connor: La de mi abuelo

Altair: Elegiría la de Jacob

Arno: Yo usaría la de Ezio

Edward: Yo usaría la de Desmond

Desmond: Yo usaría la de Altair

Ezio: Yo me quedo con mi atuendo

 **Zelda**

 **... Despues de la Zelda de Twilight eres mi favorita n.n**

 **Zelda: Muchas gracias**

Zlatan: Zlatan cree que el es un adulador

 **Porque dejas en la friendzone al pobre de Link?!**

Zelda: . . . * **Avergonzada** *, e-el es mi amigo

 **Te gusta alguien? :v**

 **Zelda: N-no**

 ***Sospechando***

Zelda: Te golpeare como Saria

Vale vale me calló

 **Cia**

 **Te amo! Ok no o si... pero bueno sos mi amor platónico uwu**

Ha, ¿ella?, pero es mas mala que el gobierno en México y * **C** **ia me golpea** *

Así de cerca estas que realmente te Spoilee Civil War

D-de acuerdo, ya cerrare la boca XnX

Aubemayang: Pobre, que mala suerte tiene

Zlatan: Zlatan esta de acuerdo

 **Si pudieras hacerle cierta maldad a Rex.. Algo que sabes que Zarcort no te dejara... Que sería?**

Cia: Mhmmm, no se, estoy entre ponerlo a escuchar musica de Justin Bieber

Rex: ¡NO!

Cia: O de One Direction, o lo que queda de ellos

¡NO!

 **Me permites tener una cita con vos? (XD soy terco)**

Tecnicamente es un reto, ademas de que sigues sin gustar del futbol, tranquila, no te extrañaremos

Cia: Seras hijo de * **La lanzo fuera del estudio** *

Suerte

 **Zarcort**

 **Hoja oculta o salto de fe**

Salto de fe, desde el Empire State, hacia el agua

Ezio: Seria fabuloso

 **Bueno me retiro -le deja una rosa a Cia y se va tranquilo... Y explota algo- ... Juro en serio que yo no fui ._.**

¡Me lleva la que me trajo!

Zlatan: Zlatan cree que esto es divertido

Aubemayang: Bueno, Aubemayang también cree eso

¿Porque siempre destruyen todo?

* * *

 **Hola gente, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, recordatorio para el futuro "No publicar dos historias a la vez ¬¬", como sea, contando los Oc de Armaggedon dimensional, solo queda 1 espacio, el puesto numero 14 lo tiene ahora** **Aoiha-Hylian, queda un espacio, creo que eso era todo, sin mas que decir me retiro, ZarcortFan, fuera.**

* * *

 **Extra**

Vemos a Jeff en el juzgado pegado a la pared, sin poder moverse, las luces apagadas y sin nadie ahí.

Jeff: ¿Hola?, ¿Chicos?, ¿Zar?, ¿Adam Sandler?

Sally: Hola Jeff

Jeff: ¡Sally!, dime que trajiste a alguien a sacarme de aquí

Sally: Ok, traje a alguien para que te saque de aquí

Jeff: No trajiste a nadie ¿vedad?

Jane: Aquí estoy idiota

Jeff: ¡Jane!, nunca estuve tan feliz de verte, de hecho nunca estuve feliz de verte.

Jane: . . .

Sally: * **Le toma una foto** * Esta ira a mi perfil de Facebook

Jeff: ¿Tienes perfil de Facebook?

Jane: ¿Siquiera sabes usarlo?

Sally: Tengo 20,000 amigos, 7,000 de ellos son alemanes :3

Jane y Jeff: ._.

Jeff: Si no vienen a ayudarme sera mejor que no estorben idiotas

Jane y Sally: . . .

Jeff: Chicas, ¿que hacen?, no no no. nooooooooooooo

Las chicas se van del juzgado con un Jeff maquillado e inconsciente.

Jane: Somos asombrosas

Sally: Lo se * **Choca los 5 con Jane** *


	13. Chapter 13

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

* **En el resort** *

Bien, veamos, si atacamos por el costado derecho, burlaremos la defensa.

Aubemayang: Pero los laterales podrían anticiparte, que uno te acompañe para poder hacer un retroceso que se convierta en ataque.

Zlatan: Ese ayudante podrá centrarla hacia el área chica, y ahí solo sera cuestión de que alguien gane en altura y anote.

Cia: Oigan, ¿que están haciendo?

¿Que parece?, planeamos una mega jugada de fútbol, así bien cabrona a prueba de tontos.

Tetra: ¿Que tan efectiva es?

Aubemayang: Demasiado para que incluso Toon la logre.

Tetra: Waow, debe ser muy buena.

Zlatan: Zlatan cree que funcionará.

Sherry: ¿No creen que el fútbol esta algo sobre-valorado?

. . .

Aubemayang: . . .

Zlatan: . . .

 **5 Segundos** **después**

Jake: Oigan, ¿y Perry?

Zelda: ¿Qué?

Jake: Perdón, Sherry, ¿donde esta?

Link: Segun vi, Zar, Zlatan y Aubemayang la están exorcizando.

Leon: ¡¿Qué?!

Chris: ¡¿Porque?!

Link: Dijo que el fútbol esta sobre valorado.

Jake: Ahh, entonces se lo merece.

Leon: No la salvaré.

Chris: Merece un castigo.

Lindsey: Hola chicos :)

Todos: Hola Lindsey

Lindsey: Como Zar y los otros dos futbolistas aun no terminan de purificar a Sherry, yo seré su anunciadora ^-^

Todos: Siiiii!

* * *

 **No tengo imaginación para poner un titulo aquí :b**

* * *

* **En el estudio** *

Lindsey: Hola a todos ^-^

Publico: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lindsey: Jiji, bueno, bienvenidos a este programa de preguntas y retos que le pertenece al escritor ZarcortFan, como su invitada de máximo honor

Cia: "Invitada de máximo honor"

Lindsey: Soy la idolo favorita de Zar

Cia: ¿Qué?

Lindsey: El me lo dijo, incluso me dio una habitación mejor que la de el para que estuviera cómoda

Cia: Sera hijo de

Lindsey: Mejor empecemos, el primero es pokemaniacrafter

 ***Aparezco caminando lentamente al lado de Cristian y Zar vestidos de astronautas sin el casco con un rastro de humo muy epico detras de nosotros, aunque ya van como 2 minutos y no nos hemos acercado una mierda a donde estan los demas.***

Todos: . . .

 **Cristian: ¡YA BASTA! Asi jamas llegaremos a ningun lugar.**

 **Tienes razon, si quieres adelantate, yo seguire asi hasta llegar, tu Zar?**

Sigamos, me encantan estas entradas tan épicas

 **(Despues de llegar a donde los demas) Bien, hola a todos, hoy llegare de muy buen humor debido a una razon que solo Zarcortfan sabe, a menos que ya les haya dicho...**

Jane: ¿Cual?

 **Asi es! Pronto saldra pokemon go, sino es que ya salio y ademas se anunciaron dos nuevas versiones de pokemon Sun & Moon, por lo que para celebrarlo, los voy a invitar a un viaje a uno de estos dos lugares.**

Todos: ¿Que?

 **Voz de presentador de programa de premios: ASI ES QUERIDO POKE, Y SOLO POR HOY LES DAMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS VIAJEROS DOS OPCIONES, EN LA CORTINA 1, EL ORIGEN DEL VERANO, EL REY DE LOS ASTROS Y LA MAXIMA ESTRELLA DE NUESTRO SISTEMA SOLAR, EL SOL. (Aplausos y ovaciones) Y POR EL OTRO LADO, EN LA CORTINA 2, LA CARA PLATEADA DE LA NOCHE, NUESTRA GUARDIANA DEL SUEÑO Y NUESTRO SATELITE NATURAL... LA LUNA (igual a lo anterior) ES TIEMPO DE DECIDIR Y CON NUESTRO SISTEMA DE SELECCION AL AZAR DECIDIREMOS QUIEN SERA EL AFORTUNADO QUE PARTICIPARA (selecciona a un viajero al azar y haz que diga a donde quiere ir)**

Young: Emm, emm, emmm, ¡La luna!

 **BIEN pues iremos a la luna... ¿enserio pensaban que estaba tan loco para llevarnos al sol?**

Viajeros: Si/Nos asustas/Por poco y me la creo/Tu nivel de cordura es el mismo que el precio del peso frente al dolar

 **Como sea, vamonos que se nos hace tarde, hoy quiero que sufran con baja gravedad, digo, digo, vamos al viaje. (Nos subimos a un cohete y este despega)**

 **(En el espacio, la luna esta tan tranquila, como cuando un dulce prado esta en amanecer. Yo dentro de la nave me acerco lentamente a la salida con un aire de epicidad extremo y trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta no abre, Cristian me da una bofetada y quita el seguro, ahora si abre)**

 **Bien chicas ¿quien quiere ser la primera mujer en la luna? (Le doy un empujon a Cia que termina por hacerla caer) felicidades hechicera negra, eres la primer mujer en la luna XD.**

Cia: Poke voy a matarteeeee * **Cae muy lentamente al suelo** * ._.

 **Miren que aqui la gravedad es menor salten, tiren liquidos, avientense de un edificio y veran a lo que me refiero.**

Todos: . . .

 **Ok, como estar aqui es medio complicado arreglare un par de cosas (lanzo dos pokeball) bien, Brozong, gravedad. Ho-Oh, dia soleado, bueno asi arreglamos los problemas del frio y los saltos a lo superman aqui, vamos con los retos, verdad Zar?**

Pero me gustan esos saltos de superman ;-;

Lindsey: Ay pobre Zar, al menos sera divertido

 **Bien a lo que vamos.**

 **Rex: que te parecio el epico beso en las alturas de el show anterior? Te reto a intentar hacer fuego en el espacio.**

Rex: Se sintió muy bien.

 **Lana: *** **Sonrojada***

 **Cia: ya vi que tienes un pretendiente awww... que lindo alguien se preocupa por ti, bien, cuando lo veas dale esto y seran felices para siempre juntos. (Le entrego la pluma azul)**

Cia: ¿Que diablos es esto?

 **bien tus preguntas son disfrutaste tu cita del anterior show?**

Cia: Pues, si

 **Disfrutaste que me derribaran?**

Cia: No tienes ni idea

 **Como es que me capturaran lo convierte en tu venganza?**

 **Me atraparon los policias no tu.**

Cia: ¿Quien crees que te derribo? * ** **Sonrisa** **malévola**** *

 **Te reto a entregarle la jodida pluma azul a esa persona.**

Cia: ¡¿Pero que mierda hace?!

 **Viridi: califica el hermoso y despejado cielo de china.**

Viridi: Ok * **Se va a China** *

 **En China**

Viridi: Egje egje, cof cof, Poke hijo de la grandisima

 **Volviendo a la luna**

Waow, me sorprendería que sobreviva a eso

 **Mewtwo: por que rayos saltaste de rayquaza?**

Mewtoo: Porque quise hacerlo

 **Acaso nos ocultas algo?**

Mewtoo: No, nada

 **Confiesa! Ah y como estamos en el espacio crees que encontremos a Deoxys?**

Mewtoo: Lo dudo mucho

 **Toon: quiero que le digas algo hermoso a Tetra y ella tiene que hacer lo mismo por ti.**

Toon: Tetra, estoy segurisimo de que eres una chica ^-^

Tetra: . . .

Tetra, tranquila, sabes que es medio idiota

Tetra: Ok, ya me calmé ahora, Toon, eres un gran chico, algunas veces

Toon: ^-^

 **Gabriela:**

Espera, ¿ella esta aquí?

Gabriela: Claro que si idiota, nadie me noto

Perdón ¿hablabas?

Gabriela: Hmmmm

 **En fin, ¿que sientes de haber sido un personaje de relleno para darle mas carisma a Rex?**

Gabriela: ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Por que termino Rex contigo? O es Spoiler del otro fic?**

E-es spoiler viejo

 **Que se siente de haber sido reemplazada por una persona mas adorable y linda que tu?**

Gabriela: E-ella, no es nada comparado conmigo

Rex: No, no lo es, ella es mejor

Gabriela: Ash

 **Eres muy. PERRA!**

Gabriela: Perra tu-

 **Tratasete de tirar a lana para quedarte con el prota, quiza me estoy pasando con llamarte perra... pobre perra (turn down for what)**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gabriela: Ash * **Se va molesta** *

 **Y. Link: como te sentias cada que navi te recordaba algo que era u obvio o evidente?**

Young: Era algo molesto

 **Trata de usar la buster sword de Cloud.**

Young: * **Con la espada de Cloud** * Oh por las diosas * **Intenta levantar la espada, fallando estrepitosamente** * esta muy pesada ;-;

 **Los pokemon: chicos hoy les tengo una sorpresa... CRISTIAN! (Llega mi OC arrastrando un pastel gigante)**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHICOS, ASI ES HOY 27/02 SE CELEBRA SU VEINTE ANIVERSARIO DE SU CREACION, GRACIAS POR DARME TANTA FELICIDAD Y MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES EN MI INFANCIA (abrazo a los pokemon)**

Pokemon: Siiiii/Pika/Piplup/Pichu

 **Solo tengo una pregunta, que opinan de la nueva version que saldra?**

Viajeros: Espero mucho de esa nueva versión/Ojala haya nuevos pokemon/Creo que atrapare a Arceus

 **Chris: ahora que mierda te tomaste para convertirte en super sayan? Quiero un poco de eso.**

Chris: Nunca lo diré muajajajaja

 **Leon: se tu, pero cuidado, no quiero que mates de envidia a los hombres y les revientes los ovarios a las mujeres XD**

Leon: De acuerdo * **Se comporta como el mismo** *

Oigan, ¿quien esta golpeando la puerta * **me asomo por la ventana** *, ¡Me lleva!, ¡Leon detente, es un país entero de Fangirls, Detenteeeeeeeee!

Leon: De acuerdo * **Se comporta normal** *

Fangirl: * **Fuera del estudio** * Ya no lo detecto, vamonos * **Se van** *

 **Deadpool (me vale verga que no haya salido en el fic, es Deadpool debe salir en este cap.) Que sientes al saber que eres un personaje ficticio, pero a diferencia de estos (señalo a los viajeros) tu sabes serlo?**

* **Aparece Deadpool** *

Deadpool: * **Rompe la pared** * Muy buenas criaturitas de dolor, soy piscina de la muerta

Si eres fan ponte a la cola por favor

Deadpool: Hola a todos, como soy el mejor personaje jamas creado puedo estar aquí aun sin el consentimiento del autor

De hecho es genial que estés aquí

Deadpool: Genial, porque me quiero quedar

De acuerdo

 **Quien crees que gana mas carisma por su idiotez Dante o tu?**

Deadpool: Obvio que yo viejo

 **Bien creo que seria todo, yo me quedare aqui esperandolos para el siguiente capitulo asi que adios!**

Lindsey: Adios poke * **Vuelven Zlatan y Aubemayang** *

Aubemayang: ¿Que nos perdimos?

No mucho, continuemos, sigue AlexDeOkami

 **-entro con un balón de fútbol en la cabeza y se lo paso a Zarcort- bien sorry por la explosión... Alguien me tendió una trampa**

Te entiendo

 **Saria**

 **Me darías mi ocarina owo**

Saria: Claro * **Le entrega la ocarina** * Ojala y te guste

 **Segura que no te gusta ?**

Saria: Muy segura

 **Que es lo mas difícil de ser guardiana**

Saria: Creo que el hecho de que soy la mas pequeña en cuanto a estatura ;-;

 **Asesinos**

 **O por los dioses nordicos! Por Fenrir adoro Assassin's Creed! Vosotros teneis todo mis respetos y admiración!**

Altair: Pues, gracias

 **Entre matar a Zarcort o Desmont a cual escogerían cx**

Asesinos: A Zar

Oh Dios

 **Lana**

 **Sos una de mis personajes favoritas de todo Zelda aunque sea de un sping of**

Lana: Pues muchas gracias

Hasta ahora porque crees que tu hermana te sobreprotege tanto?

Lana: Porque soy su unica familia

Cia: Es mi pequeña hermanita * **Abraza a Lana** *

 **Entre esta naranja y esta manzana cual escoges? -le muestra ambas- piensa sabiamente**

Lana: Hmmm, creo que voy a elegir, la naranja

 **Cia**

 **Sigo sin entender porque a Zarcort no le agradas...**

Porque no gusta del futbol

 **Me agrado la cita :v aunque cuando vistes a Rex con Lana casi lo matas... De nuevo :v**

¿Ustedes fueron a una cita?, ¿cuando?

Rex: Después de show

Pero ya has ido a citas con Lana, ¿porque Cia te ataco?

Cia: Necesitaba inspirarme para destrozarte después a ti

Owww

 **Te parecí molesto? XD y eso que no hable de Fútbol o relacionado**

Cia: Fue divertido * **Sonríe** *

Mierda, Cia sonrió, ¡TODOS CORRAN! * **Todos corren por sus vidas** *

Cia: Los odio

 **Zarcort**

 **Woo no se como hicistes para traer a Zlatan pero también hubieras traido a Honda del A.C. Milan... Nah es joda con Zlatan va bien todo**

Zlatan: Zlatan cree que eres genial chico

 **:v se ve que no quieres mucho a Cia... Porque?**

Porque no gusta del futbol * **Me cruzo de brazos** *

 **Ella es agradable cx y ademas divertida :3**

¿Te drogaron o algo por el estilo?

 **Tortilla o manzana (?) en serio piensa bien en escoger...**

Tortilla, con carne y queso y hacemos tacos

 **Sin mas me voy... -saca un gancho que en realidad le robo a Link y sale de una forma mística por el techo... Sin destruir algo-**

Finalmente alguien se va bien

Aubemayang: Bien, continuemos con Hikari no Kokoro

 **Salto de Fe! -saliendo del techo (?) y callendo enzima de Zarcort- ja! Salí intacta**

T-te o-o-odio

 **Altair**

 **No haré nada :-3 encontre a Adan y Eva (?!) ellos me esta ayudando a practicar uwu**

Altair: . . .

 **... -pone a un cuco- golpealo si o si :-3**

Altair: De acuerdo * **Golpea al cuco y no lo ataca** *

¿Q-que?

Altair: Soy demasiado genial para que me ataque esta cosa

 **Todos si TODOS (menos Lindsey si esta)**

 **-de la mera nada todos se encuentran en una especia de jaula de un material dudo y yo salgo en un escenario con Lindsey- tenia que gastar mi fortuna de alguna forma... Meh bien publico presente -le habla a la nada- estamos en el reto, Cuco o no Cuco**

 **Alex: -vestido de presentador- ... Vale fruta la vida**

 **Callate y di las reglas**

 **Alex: bien como pueden ver todos tienen 2 cajas enfrente... Bueno tienen que golpear una de ambas cajas, una de las cajas trae un cuco... El otro trae un kiwi... Tienen que adivinar cual es cual, y golpear una de ambas cajas con fuerza, si le dan al del cuco obviamente la ordas de cuco los perseguiran... Pero si le dan al kiwi**

 **-bajando del escenario con cara de psicópata y tornándome lo dedos- yo sere el que los peseguire... Y no no me copie de Kaneki yo hacia esto antes que fuera popular...**

Todos: . . .

 **Alex: ... Les sugiero el cuco en serio... Esta dueña en joda da tanto miedo como ordas de cucos con la mascara de majora puesta ._. -estando palido-**

O-ok

 **-minutos despues-**

 **-si alguien escogió un kiwi- jajajajaja corre corre -sonriendo "inocente" y enterrando a patadas a alguien- o verdad... No puedes**

Según parece, solo fue Link y Young

Los dos: Oh Diosas * **Salen corriendo** *

 **Zarcort**

 **... Estas bien?**

A-algo

 **Quieres un kiwi? -le da una fruta-**

Gracias, pero no soy fanático del kiwi, solo de ZarcortGame

 **Adivina excluyendo las cosas mias que destruí todo esta intecto :-3**

Te odio ¬¬

 **Bien hoy fui muy amable! Wiii -con una pokebola- ... que? También soy entrenadora sal King!**

 **Entei: -saliendo un shiney y rugiendo-**

Oh Dios

 **Bueno adios! -montandose junto a Alex y saliendo- intactoooo**

¿Porque insisten en destruir mi estudio?

Lindsey: Ya relajate Zar *Me abraza*

Gracias Lindsey

Deadpool: Ya relájate viejo * **Cambien me abraza** *

Deadpool esto es raro

Deadpool: Lo se :D

Aubemayang: De acuerdo, vamos con la ultima participante, se hace llamar, "El sacapuntas" ._.

Viajeros: Genial, un nuevo sujeto/¿Que retos traerá este tío?/que pase el nuevo amigo

 **... Soy mujer -mirando a los que habian dicho que era hombre-**

Viajeros: Oww/Lo siento/Nos equivocamos

 **... Tengo pena no se que hago**

Solo di las preguntas y los retos, y ve la magia ocurrir

 **Rex/Lana**

 **... Son mi quinta OTP de parejas no oficiales! Creo que me hare fan de Zarcort por querer tan pareja n.n**

Rex: Waow, gracias

Lana: Te lo agradecemos bastante

 **Cia**

 **... No entiendo porque no te gusta el Fútbol? Es lendo... A veces**

Lo ves Cia, ella si tiene buenos gustos

 **Te gusta alguien o Zarcort aun no lo crea?**

Cia: Cia no tiene amo, Cia es una hechicera libre

Eso ya lo veremos muajajajaja :D

 **La hermana de Rex que no puedo recordar**

 **... Muerete ja Bv**

Paige: Me las vas a pagar

 **Nabooru**

 **... Sos la mejor de todos los sabios n.n**

Nabooru: Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco

 **Aqui entre nos... Crees que Young Link se dara cuenta algún día que Saria y Young Zelda gustan de el?**

Nabooru: Tal vez, quizá, no se :b

 **Zarcort**

 **Me encanto tus fics! El de FNAF siempre sera mi favorito... Por ser mas "normal"**

De hecho ese fue un fic de prueba, para ver si deberia seguir escribiendo historia o no hacerlo, gracias por tu comentario

 **Ad visto Destino Final? ;b dale un final a tu fic ok nou**

Si, algo traumatica y demasiado gore, es genial :D

 **Y no se que mas poner... Bueno :b seguire viendo tus fics n.n**

* * *

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por participar, y eso es todo gente, les doy las gracias a mis invitados especiales, nos leemos en la próxima emisión de "Retos Dimensionales", ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	14. Chapter 14

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

"Tiempo y Lugar"

* * *

* **En el resort, descansando sin que me molesten***

A diferencia de mi nombre en vuestros juegos no hay avance

Lana: Zar

No tienes nada que hacer aunque vengas con tu Ti-Tan, Clip- Plap

Zelda: Zarcort

Call of Duty destroza Titan Fall, ni que decir de Destiny

Cia: ¡Idiota!

Emm, ¿que diablos?, ¿FIFA 16?

Chicas: . . .

Cia: Idiota, ¿que haces ahí?

Espero a Lindsey, no puedo hacer el show sin ella

Cia: ¿Por?

Porque ella es co-anfitriona, ya no es invitada especial, traje a otros 2, :3

Lana: Yey

Cia: Ay no

* * *

 **Todo cada vez mas extraño**

* * *

* **Entrando al estudio** *

Hola a todos, espero que estén de lo mejor, porque aqui esta mi co-anfitriona, Lindsey Stirling

Lindsey: Hola a todos

Publico: ¡WOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Todos la aman, en fin, empecemos con esto, ah, por cierto, traje dos nuevos invitados, este programa sera el mejor de mi vida, damas y tipos, la persona en la que me inspire en mi cuenta, ¡Zarcortgame!

Publico: ¡WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Zarcort: ¿Que pasa familia?

Publico: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Bravo, y, otro de mis rap-players favoritos, ¡Alex Keyblade!

Keyblade: Muy buenas gente, ¿como han estado?

Muy bien Key, empecemos con este show, Lindsey, ¿me harías los honores?

Lindsey: Claro que si Zar

Zarcort: ¿Si, diga?

Lindsey: Emm, no, perdón, ZarcortFan

¿Sabes que Lindsey?, durante la estadía de Zarcort, dime solo Fan, para no confundirnos

Lindsey: Ok, bien, la primera es Hikari no Kokoro

 **-entrando con los brazos abiertos y música de fondo que es Unravel acústico- ...**

 **Alex: ._.**

 **Ahri: ._.**

Todos: ._.

 **... Que? Yo también quería mis entradas épicas :-3**

 **Zarcort**

 **... -te tiro un kiwi (animal) en la cara que comienza picoteae y aruñar**

AHHHHHHHHH, ¡quitenmelo, quitenmelo, tengo un Gremlin en mi cara, ¡quitenmelo!

 **\- respeta a los kiwis! -te lo quito lo pongo enzima de mi cabeza-**

Ahh, mi cara, mi cara ;-;

 **Bien dime 3 juegos que no sean conocidos que segun tu valga la pena :-3**

Emm, The Walking Dead, 8Pool y Asphalt 8

 **As pensando jugar LoL? (league of legends)**

La verdad no ._.

 **Ezio**

 **-le pone otra cuco pero este de color chocolate- golpealo n.n**

Ezio: Vale * **Golpea al cuco** *

 **-sonriendo de forma siniestra- por cierto... este cuco no le gustan los hombres n.n**

Ezio: Mierda * **El cuco persigue a Ezio** *

 **Pikachu**

 **-le tira una botella de catsu o kepshu o como sea- :-3**

Pikachu: Pika ._.

 **Lana**

 **... Rex o tu hermana -sale música dramática-**

Lana: Emmm, emmm, hay Diosas, hay Diosas

Cia: Piensa bien lo que dirás Lana * **La mira feo** *

Lana: Hay diosas, hay Diosas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En realidad no tienes que responder es joda :v**

Lana: Menos mal

Cia: ¿Que habias elegido Lana?

Lana: Emmm, siguiente pregunta porfavor

Cia; ¡LANA!

 **Rex**

 **... Aun no me agradas**

Rex: ._.

 **No nunca te diré porque no me agradas**

Rex: ¬¬

 **As pensando en dormir con un kiwi? Son aves nocturnas**

Rex: No ¬¬

 **Cia**

 **-de la nada le muerdo levemente la cabeza- (xD )**

Cia: Auch

 **Ok perdón por eso pero es un signo de mi cariño y respeto uwu si soy rara pero asi sabía quienes eran mis amigos xD**

Cia: Ah, emm, ¿ok?

Zarcort: Waow, si así es el respeto imagínate el odio

 **Tu hermana o tener un novio (?)**

Cia: Mi hermana, siempre

 **Zarcort (de nuevo)**

Zarcort: Venga

Creo que se refería a mi

 **Puedo matar a Rex?**

Que no ¬¬

 **Ya se que no puedo pero lastimarlo?**

Buenoooo

Rex: Que ni se te ocurra cabron

Pues, no se puede niña

 **A que un kiwi (fruta) le gana a Rex!**

Tal vez, veamos * **Empieza el combate** *

Rex: . . .

Kiwi: . . .

Rex: * **Quema el kiwi** *

Rex Gana

 **Sin mas... Me voy -de un portal sale un Eevee que ve a Toon y usa colmillo ígneo en el- lol! No vi venir eso**

Toon: Quitenmela, quitenmela

 **Normal: (oh que original soy) -dejando de morde pero se va donde Rex y usa colmillo trueno-**

 **... No pregunten como sabe los ataques lleva 2 días de nacida... Bueno ahors si -me voy por el portal junto a Normal-**

Keyblade: Tio, ¿debes soportarla siempre?

Si U_U

Zarcort: Sufres mucho chico

Lo se, pero sigamos, el siguiente es look book jkl

 **Para rex : mi oc r.i.p quiere pelear con tigo a madrasos**

Rex: Ok, pero, ¿donde esta?

 **para zarcot fan: keyblade es mejor :p**

Emmm, a mi me gustan ambos

Keyblade: Gracias por el comentario amigo

 **para snake: dale a samus 500 nalgadas pero a samus con traje de colegiala y fuertes**

Todos: ._.

Emmm, viejo, Snake no apareció en el fic

 **para foxi y fox: me encantan lo zorros y son mis heroes los adoro.**

Ambos: Gracias amigo/bucanero

 **Para stryker: eres un crack curtis**

E-el tampoco apareció ._.

 **para zelda: lo mismo que a samus pero que te las de link y a peach: igual pero que se las de play station**

Todos: ¿Pero que diablos?

 **500 nalgadas incomodas después** **._.**

Zelda: Me vengare de esto

Peach: Yo también

 **me dan una wi u plz**

No tenemos una

 **o chao buen fic**

Ok, chao, ese fue el comentario mas raro de todo el fic

Zarcort: Si, esa no me la esperaba

Lindsey: Eso fue incomodo

Keyblade: B-bueno, olvidemos eso, sigue un tal, AlexDeOkami

 **-entrando con ropa elegante-**

Todos: . . .

 **... Que? Vengo del trabajo**

Ah, bueno, pasa viejo

 **Rex**

 **... Sabes al igual que mi mejor amiga no me agradabas... Hasta que te hicistes pirata y me agradas xD**

Rex: Creo que Hikari debería pasar mas tiempo contigo

 **A ti si te agrada Cia?**

Rex: Pueeees, ella me hace daño físico cada que puede * **Cia lo golpea** * ¿L-lo ves?

 **Si golpeas a un cuco te perseguirá?**

Rex: Tal vez

 **Zarcort**

 **Entre todo los personajes que ustedes sin incluir oc cual o cuales serían tus favoritos**

Creo que, seria Leon, Jake, Ezio y Kratos

Zarcort: Buena elección amigo

Gracias

 **Vez veeez?! Cia es agradable! Y mss cuando sonríe xD**

¿Ella sonrie? * **Cia me golpea** *, A-auch

Cia: Idiota

 **Comete este gusano comestible... Esta vivo -le da el gusano-**

Ok * **Me como el gusano** *

 **As pensando en dejar las drogas con Deadpool?**

Pero yo no tomo drogas, le dije a Leaf que dejara de distribuirle drogas a Deadpool, hablare con el seriamente

 **Escogistes tortilla... -con una lista- bien ahora, entre este pingüino y este TP HD con el amiibo es co... A no espera lo otro es una berenjena -se llev lejos el TP HD-**

. . .

 **Deadpool (todos sabemos que esta xD)**

 **... Sos el mejor antihéroe de todos!**

Deadpool: Lo se, soy lo mejor que Marvel ha hecho

 **Dame tu gran autógrafo!**

Deadpool: Seguro chico, haber espera, Deadpool, D. e. . Y. burrito. X. . . Si, Deadpool, aquí tienes chico

Todos: . . .

Cia: Sabia que era un imbécil, pero no jodan, es demasiado

 **... Alabado seas, te he traido... Chimichangas! Perdonadme si me an salido mal... Interner a veces no ayuda :v**

Deadpool: Si, te entiendo, gracias por mi manjar

Keyblade: Lo dije en mi video, Deadpool es el puto rey

Deadpool: Gracias por dejarme participar viejo, perdón por amenazarte

Keyblade: Tranquilo Pool, sigamos

 **Nabooru**

 **... Sos la mas sexy de todas las guardianas/sabias mis respetos**

Nabooru: Pues, gracias

 **Si pudieras hacerle una maldad a alguien... A quien sería?**

Nabooru: Tal vez a Darunia, le arrojaría a un lago para que se diera una ducha, trabaja en la tierra y me da algo de asco

 **Pues ahora te reto a que lo hagas :v**

Nabooru: Ok * **Se va** *

En Hyrule

Darunia: Hola Nabooru

Nabooru: Hola Darunia * **Se abre una escotilla y Darunia cae al agua** *

Darunia: Ahhhh, el agua, me quema

 **Volviendo** **al estudio**

Nabooru: Volví ^-^

Genial, sigamos

 **Cia**

 **Bien entre este melon y una uva que escoges? -apuntando-**

Cia: Creo que elegire, el melón

Wacala, no me gusta el melón

Cia: ¿Te pregunte?

. . .

 **Te reto a que fuerces a Zarcort ver videos de one direction, sorry men tengo que hacer que ella se divierta**

 **Cia: Genial *Me ve feo***

No, Cia no, no, noooooooooooooooo * **Me arrastra a un cuarto** * Espera, nooo, mejor algo de Lindsey, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zarcort: Pobre

Keyblade: Que mala suerte

Lindsey: Me preocupa como saldrá de ahí

 **Después de unos vídeos**

A-a-ayuda

Lindsey: Yo te ayudo Za * **Me ayuda a sentarme** *

 **Lana**

 **Verde o naranja? (Colores(?))**

Lana: . . . Verde

 **Ten una cita con Zarcort si es que esta vivo... Si no... Cita con Wilson -llega rodando Wilson-**

 **Wilson: ...**

 **Ven el apoya xD**

Lana: Zar esta traumado

Cia: Pero aun esta el Zarcort real

Lana: Ok, pero solo porque es un reto

Zarcort: Si, no sabia que podían retarnos a nosotros también

 **Después de la cita**

Lana: Comimos Pizza

Zarcort: Estaba deliciosa

Cia: ¿Que tipo de pizza?

Lana/Zarcort: ¡Extra queso!

Jake: Par de suertudos ¬¬

 **Saria**

 **-la alza- adoro la ocarina! Gracias -la baja-**

 **Saria: De nada**

 **Abraza a Y. Link**

Saria: Ok * **Abraza a Young** *

 **Darle un beso en los labios**

Saria: ¿Q-que?

Keyblade: Es un reto niña, andando

Saria: O-ok * **Besa a Young** *

 **Bien me retiro que debo dormir -.-U pero antes -le da un control a Cia y le susurra que el boton hara explotar la habitación de Zarcort- bien ahora si-se va como persona normal-**

Cia: Genial * **Ve el botón** *

Zarcort: Fan aun no despierta, que pase el siguiente invitado, un tal, pokemaniacrafter, suena a niño rata ._.

 **(Entra saltando, feliz de la vida y bailando junto a mi Feraligatr)**

Todos: . . .

 **Muy buenas a todos, estoy feliz... LOGRE DERROTAR A RED. Ahora puedo morir en paz, bueno chicos perdon por tardar tanto en aparecer, pero no se me ocurrian nuevas formas de torturarlos, asi que si estoy aqui, bueno, saben que es para joderlo :)**

 **Bien comencemos...(aparece Cristian)**

 **Cristian:antes de seguirle quiero preguntar algo a Jeff.**

Jeff: ¿Si?

 **Cristian: ¿Disfrutaste estar pegado en la pared?**

Jeff: Hijo de puta ¬_¬

 **Bien ahora si comencemos.**

 **Zar: por que tantas jodidas historias acrivas al mismo tiempo? Tanto trabajo te va hacer mierda.**

* **Ya recuperado** * Es que luego las ideas se me van y al final no hago ni mierda y pues, llego a subirlos

 **Traeras a mas invitados chingones como los que has estado trayendo?**

Claro que si, no ves a estos craks * **Señalo a Zarcort y Keyblade** *

 **Por que tu mejor arma son los spoilers? A mi no me molestan, intentalo -**

Ok, te voy a Spoilerar Deadpool, Al final * **Digo el spoiler** *

 **(Despues del spoiler) Como pudiste... (me voy llorando cual macho)**

Muajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Ya me recupere... siguiente.**

 **Conocias a deadpool antes de su pelicula?**

Claro que si, siempre me ha gustado Deadpool

 **Deadpool:conocias a Zar antes de su pelicula... ah espera que el no tiene XD**

Puto ;-;

 **Nah, enserio lo conocias de antes?**

Deadpool: Ni puta idea de quien era ._.

;-;

 **Bien, ahora un reto, mira aqui hay dos puertas, detras de una hay una racion de chimichangas de por vida, y en otra una vaca elige. (En ambas haya vacas)**

Deadpool: ;-;

 **Cia: primero te aclaro que en Harvest moon, la pluma azul sirve para pedir matronio, asi que ya sabes, dasela a tu pretendiente y deja de jodernos, y es un reto.**

Cia: No, ¡Nunca!, ademas, ya se fue, me niego rotundamente

 **Ahora si las preguntas. Cual es tu banda o cantante favorita?**

Cia: Hmmmmm, creo que, College 11

 **Cual es tu cancion favorita?**

Cia: Una canción llamada The Bet

 **Mira aqui esta Cristian, un moreno con el cabello blanco capaz de controlar magia relacionada a la oscuridad y con un hermano del mismo genero que es mas amable.**

 **Cristian: la diferencia es que yo si puedo ser malvado.**

Cia: Yo también puedo ser malvada si quiero

 **Te reto a una batalla contra el portador oscuro.**

Cia: De acuerdo * **Empieza el combate** *

Lindsey: Empate

Cia: P-pero, aun tengo fuerzas y

Lindsey: ¡Dije empate!

 **Rex: te reto a tratar de herir a Lana y a Gabriela, para que sea justo, Lana podra defenderse, Gabriela no.**

 **Gabriela: ¡¿Que?!**

 **Rex: No me enorgullezco de esto *Rapidamente carga a Lana y le da vueltas***

 **Lana: Rex bajame jajajajaja, para para, jajajajaja *Rex la baja* que divertido**

Rex: Verdad que si * **Gabriela lo golpea** *

Gabriela: Falta yo idiota

Rex: Ya se como derrotarte, Leon, actua com tu mismo

Leon: Ok * **Actúa como el mismo** *

Fangirls de Leon: ¡Escuche a Leon!

Rex: Fangirls de Leon, esa chica lo beso * **Señala a Gabriela** *

Fangirl: ¡Matenla!

Gabriela * **Huye** * Me las vas a pagar Rex

 **Trata de no matar a este pequeño. (Llega un niño de unos aparentes 10 años con una camisa de un creeper y jugando Minecraft PE en un celular)**

 **Niño: MIERDA, PERDI, SEGUROS USA HAX ESE ZOMBI (?)**

Rex: . . .

. . .

 **Animo Rex, si Leon pudo, tu tambien, aunque no me molestaria si perdieras.**

 **Niño: odio a Lindsey Stirling y maldigo a la WWE...**

Se acabo * **Me lanzo al niño** * Maldita tu puta serie sobre-valorada pequeña escoria del planeta, nadie insulta a Lindsey-sama

Rex: Waow

Jake: Creo que va a * **Se escucha una pared destruyéndose** *

Leon: Lo hizo

* **Salgo de los escombros** * Listo, nadie, insulta, a Lindsey Stirling

 **Si definitamente me voy a divertir.**

 **Por ultimo me despido, a la siguiente probablemente los vuelva ameter en una situacion incomoda como antes, mientras ne despido como siempre adios. (Azoto la puerta y apenas me voy, ocurre una explosion, un incendio y se cae un pilar.)**

Poke hijo de puta

* * *

Zarcort: Muy bien familia, eso es todo por hoy

Keyblade: Fan agradece a las personas que ven el fic y envían sus preguntas y retos

Lindsey: Los esperamos en el próximo capitulo de este increíble show

ZarcortFan, Zarcort, Keyblade y Lindsey Stirling, fuera

Los leo en la proxima


	15. Chapter 15

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

* * *

* **En el resort, en mi cuarto esperando enfrente de una televisión***

Así, venga, solo un poco mas, ya casi yyyy

Lana: Zar, ¿que haces?

Ahhh, Lana, no aparezcas así

Lana: Perdón, pero llevabas como 4 horas aquí metido, ¿que estas haciendo?

Espero a que mi Play se actualice

Lana: ¿Desde que horas estas ahí?

Desde anoche

Lana: ¿Y cuanto se ha actualizado?

Solo un 26% ;-;

Lana: . . .

Cia: Idiota, debes presentar el show, andando.

Si jefa

* * *

Gran Temporada

* * *

* **Entro al estudio** *

Muy buenas gente *Me agacho para esquivar una silla*

Fan del público: ¡Actualiza Smash School!

Cabrón no mames, puse un capitulo extra, esperence a que tenga ideas.

Fan del público: . . . ¡Actualiza!

Pendejo ¬¬, como sea, bienvenidos sean al penúltimo episodio de Retos dimensionales *Se escuchan lamentos* Si lo se es muy triste.

Viajeros: ¡Somos libreeeeeees!, ¡SIIIIIII!

Idiotas, este no es el fin, el capitulo final sera en la próxima actualización, y si Armeggedon Dimensional tiene el mismo exito que Desastre Dimensional o mayor, pues, habra segunda temporada de este magnifico show

Viajeros: Mierda

Bien, como siempre a mi lado esta la hermosisima Lindsey Stirling y mis 2 mejores raperos del mundo: Zarcort y Keyblade.

Lindsey: Gracias por la introducción Fan

Zarcort: Gracias amigo

Keyblade: Empecemos con el show.

Nuestro primer invitado es **pursuit the dead**

 **Suena 10 explociones en cadena. Cae una horca de 500000 kilos 4 autos deportivos a lo GTA**

Zar, Key y yo: Mierda

 **Que ya nadie puede aser entradas epicas putos en fin lamento el comentario anterior mis oc quisieron escribirlo bech y rip:-U hola yo: idiotas en fin para todos helado yay .**

 **Para luigui: fernanfloo es tu youtober favorito**

Luigi: No ._.

 **scorpion: prendes mi chimenea?.**

Scorpion: Que desperdicio de mi habilidad * **Prende la chimenea** *

 **para rex: a rip se le aberio el carro aqui esta.**

Rex: Ok, hola, supongo

 **para deadpool: me gusto la pelicula puto.**

Deadpool: Todos aman mi pelicula B)

 **Para link : se an acabado los PURES TOT.**

Link: Noooooooooooooo

 **Para keyblade: eres zarcot: tu tambien me agradas con el rap de gta 5 .**

Ambos: muchas gracias chaval

 **Para foxi: te entiendo nadie me ase caso tampoco**

Foxy: Que triste amigo :c

 **slender: que tal tu aventura con el rubius.**

Slenderman: O-ok * **Se va** *

 **Son todas mis preguntas asi que carl aselera la orca que ya viene la poli**

Todos: . . .

O-ok, venga el siguiente invitado, es Hikari

 **-caminando mientras bostezo y con una manta- ... Tengo sueño -acomodo la manta y me duermo en la manta- ñaaa**

Todos: . . .

 **Alex: ... A las preguntas, por cierto yo hare las preguntas**

Lindsey: ¿Ok?

 **Lana**

 **Alex: -con una nota- ahora en serio tu hermana o Rex, yo por mas buen novio que tenga mi hermana es mi hermana, piensa bien**

Lana: Es muy dificil, por un lado, Cia me ha cuidado siempre, sin contar cuando era malvada y casi me mata, y Rex, pues, me ha cuidado por mucho tiempo y de cualquier peligro, es muy complicado

 **.**

Cia: Ok, puede que tengas un punto, ¿pero enserio lo prefieres a el en vez de a mi?

Lana: Yo no dije eso

 **.**

 **Alex: no de nuevo estoy de joda, pero donde pensaras en Rex que mala hermanita**

Lana: :c

 **Aahh ya quiero dormir -me levanto y agarro las notas- porque tu crees que Rex me cae mal?**

Lana: No lo se

 **As pensado cortarte el cabello?**

Lana: Un par de veces, pero me gusta largo

 **Rex**

 **A diferencia de mi mejor amigo fue por mi que a el no le agradaras... Pero te hicistes pirata!**

Rex: Tu lo envenenaste entonces

 **ojalá una sirena te lleve... No espera es buena idea (?)**

Rex: ¡¿Que?!

Que buena idea, la anotaré * **Empiezo a escribir en un cuadernillo** *

 **Tu hermanita o Lana -suena un chan xhan xhaaan- ._. Yo no puse ese sonido**

Rex: Pues, teniendo en cuenta de que Paige me odia y de que intentó matarme a mi y a Lana, creo que eligiré a Lana

Paige: En esta temporada la mató

Zarcort: Tienes problemas niña

Keyblade: Si, quieres matar a tu hermano, pero aun quieres ser la persona mas importante para el

Lindsey: Eres muy bipolar

 **Paige**

 **... Tu nombre me recuerda a un dulce sabes .-.**

Paige: ¿Enserio?

 **As pensando en torturar a tu hermano?**

Paige: Varias veces

Rex: ¡Oye!

Paige: No me hables idiota, vete con esa teñida

Lana: ¡Oye!

 **Me agradas y a la vez no... Aun asi todos son mejor que Rex**

Rex: ¡HEY!

 **.. Incluso tu! -señala a Paige y Gabriela- ... Aun tortura a Rex con algo que sepas que lo dejara mal... :-3**

Paige: Veamos, Oh, lo tengo, cuando eramos niños, el destruyo

Rex: ¡Paige cállate! * **Se lanza a su hermana** *

Paige: HMmmmmh, destruyo los vestidos de mamá, las espadas de papá y de castigo lo pusieron a tejer los vestidos de mamá y las armas de papá jajajaja

¿Es todo?

Paige: Pues si, el es pésimo tejiendo, se pico la mano 320 veces, quemó la cocina, casi se traga una aguja y ademas, mamá lo vistió de marinerito para tomarle una foto

Rex: * **Avergonzado** *

 **Toon**

 **-con mi Eevee en mis brazos (?)- mira a quien trajeee**

Toon: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! * **Salta por la ventana** *

 **Elige Tetra o mi Eevee (el truco esta que si escoge a Normal no sera atacado, si elige a Tetra sera atacado xD)**

Toon: Tetra * **Evee lo ataca** * ¡AHHHHHHH!

 **Al principio pensabas que Tetra era hombre?**

Toon: La verdad si ._.

Tetra: * **Molesta** *

 **ZarcortFan**

 **Bien adivina, ni idea quienes son Zarcort ni Keyblade xD pero se quien es Lindsey osea como no conocerla!**

Ok, te la puedo pasar, esta bien, pronto sera iluminada

 **Niña?! Niña?! Que sea baja no significa nada! -muestra su cédula- quien es la niña?! Quien?! -sacando de la maldita nada una RPG-7- Fan... Piensa bien lo que diras...**

O-ok, . . . . . Niña * **Salto por la ventana** *

 **Entre ZarcortGame y Lindsey a cual escoges... Solo 1 y tiene que ser entre ellos...**

Lo siento Zar, pero debo elegir a Lindsey

Zarcort: Tranquilo chaval, entiendo perfectamente

 **Dale un abrazo a Cia**

¿Debo abrazar a eso? * **Señalo a Cia** *

Cia: Idiota

Ok * **La abrazo** *

Cia: . . .

. . .

Cia: . . .

Me dio frío :v

Cia: Imbécil * **Me golpea** *0

 **Bueno ya no tengo muchos animos -bostezo- bueno me voy... -suena mi celular- esperen un momento**

 **Alex: -estando sentado en mi manta comiendo pizza-**

 **-contestando- .. Ahhh?! No pienso preguntar eso! ... Bueno si te debo varios favores Alex pero... Oh bueno si es así -cierra la llamada- bien continuo!**

 **Cia**

 **Te dolió la mordida?**

Cia: Un poco * **Se soba la cabeza** *

 **Te acuerdas porque mencione que muerdo?**

Cia: Si

 **Date cuenta que eres la unica que he mordido :v osea mis respetos en serio xD**

Cia: O-ok

 **Gabriela**

 **Me agradas y a la vez no, porque tu hiciste que el Rex de ahora sea un pendejo (?) y me desagradas por lo de Lana... Pero estas arriba de Rex xD**

Gabriela: Gracias, alguien me aprecia

Rex: Ella solo quiso ser popular siendo que ella es * **Le tapo la boca** *

Son spoilers Rex, callate

 **:v**

 **:v pegale a Rex muy fuerte y si alguno de ustedes -refiriéndose a todos- evita esto... Les aseguró que ser baja tiene sus poderes...**

Gabriela: Espere tanto para hacer eso * **Abofetea a Rex** *

Auch, fue en seco

Lana: ¡¿Quien te crees para hacerle eso a Rex?!

 **Ahora... Pegale a ZarcortFan!**

Gabriela: Muajajajajaja

:c

 **Una golpiza** **después**

X_X

 **Bien ahora me largo, mira Fan pensaba hacer un trato con vos de no destruir nada... Pero ya no... Ademas de que ya se me adelantaron asi que... Bye -me subo a la manta y me voy volando- saludos a DeadPool!**

Deadpool: Gracias linda

¿Porque destruyen todo?

Lindsey: Buen, sigamos con el último invitado **AlexDeOkami**

 **-volviendo a entrar con ropa elegante pero botezando- si el trabajo en España no es fácil...**

Aquí también es así viejo

 **Samus**

 **... Golpea a Link**

Samus: Ok * **Golpea a Link en la cabeza** *

 **Crees que en el fic Zarcort dejo a varios abandonados y para la final misteriosamente aparecen todos**

Samus: Si, casi casi mi inclusión fue muy acelerada

 **... Golpea ahora a ZarcortFan**

Samus: Ok, nada personal Fan

Oh oh

Samus: * **Me golpea** *

 **Rex**

 **... Fue culpa de Hikari que me cayeras mal... Y no te dire porque te odia amo mucho mi vida -diciendolo algo asustado-**

 **Rex: O-ok**

 **... Pegale a Desmont! Con fuerza**

Rex: Nada personal Des * **Golpea a Desmond** *

Desmond: Ouch

 **Bien entre esta pera y el melon que escoges?**

Rex: La pera

 **Los Asesinos**

 **Bien nos vamos a Dubai**

 **-en Dubai en un helicóptero- bien, estamos en el edificio mas gran del mundo el Burj Khalifa, ahora el helicóptero nos llevara a lo que parece una pequeña piscina pero en realidad es mas hondo de lo que aparenta -casi gritando- Fran vamos**

 **Fran: -el pilotó- listo! Señores esta no sera la mas epica pero si de los mejores Salto de Fe**

Ezio: Genial

 **Bien como demostración que no moriran... Marco salta**

 **Marco: -viendo la altura y suspira- es un loco pero bue -salta y cae en el agua aun vivo-**

 **Listo! Ahora los demas**

Arno: Esto es poco sensato, pero es genial

Edward: Caballeros, esto es un salto de una vez en la vida, andando

Altair: Esto sera asombroso

Connor: Adoro a este sujeto

Desmond: Esto nunca se repetirá de nuevo

 **-despues de los saltos, en el suelo viendo a todos- ... Y lo tengo todo grabado!**

 **-volviendo al estudio-**

 **Bien si hicieran otro salto de fe epico donde sería?**

Altair: Creo que sería, en la Luna

Asesinos: Concordamos

 **Cia**

 **As usado el regalo que te di? :v**

Cia: Aún no

 **Porque crees que ZarcortFan te odia?**

Cia: Porque no capta que es un idiota

 **No es por nada pero entiendo tu sobre-protección con tu hermana xD la mía a diferencia de Lana es rebelde -.-U**

Cia y Lana: . . .

 **... Golpea a ZarcortFan**

Cia: Geniaaaaaal

No no no no no no no * **Cia me gopea** *

 **Y sin mas me voy, como no soy tan mala persona... No te destrui nada -se va y no pasa nada-**

Finalmente, bueno gente, como avise, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic de preguntas y retos, NO SE PREOCUPEN, el próximo sera el cierre de temporada, si AD tiene buen éxito, hare una segunda temporada de este fic, una gran aplauso a mis invitados, ZarcortGame y Alex Keyblade * **Señalo a los raperos** *

Público: ¡WOOOOOOO!

A mi co-anfitriona Lindsey Stirling

Público: ¡WOOOOOOO!

Y esto fue todo amigos, soy ZarcortFan y desde este hermoso estudio les digo, Hasta la próxima actualización!


	16. Chapter 16

Retos Dimensionales

* * *

" **Invitado** "

"Anfitrión"

* * *

 ***Bostezando***

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lana: Parece que estas mejor**

 **Si, jugué FIFA y me sentí mejor**

 **Cia: Tu y tu FIFA**

 **Tu no hables, nadie insulta mi FIFA**

 **Cia: Pfff, niña**

 **Anciana**

 **Cia: Perdedor**

 **Olvidada**

 **Cia: Idiota**

 **Tu hermana**

 **Lana: ¡¿QUE?!**

 **D-Déjame terminar, t-tu hermana es mas agradable**

 **Lana: Te estoy vigilando**

 **B-bien, empecemos**

* * *

 **Final de Temporada**

* * *

* **En el estudio** *

Zelda: ¿Pueden creer que ya se acabó?

Arno: ¡Si!, ¡Libres al fin!

Lindsey: Que mal

Keyblade: Si, Zarcort y yo apenas habíamos llegado

Zarcort: Si, pero Fan me comento que si queríamos podíamos volver, también dijo algo de Porta y Cyclo

Keyblade: Que bien * **Se apagan las luces** * ¿Pero que?

 **Haka**

 **Io, ¡Haka!**

 **C,mon, Hyaaa**

 **Atoa**

 **La e faatafa ma e soso ese!**

 **Leaga o lenei manu uiga ese!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **Le manu Samoa!**

 **E o mai**

¿Como están todos?

Publico: ¡WOOOOOOOOO!

De eso estoy hablando, muy bien gente, bienvenidos al último capitulo de Retos Dimensionales

Cia: Creí que ya habas terminado con esa ridícula entrada.

Y yo creí que dejarías de tratar a Lana como una niña.

Cia: Yo no la trato como a una niña.

Rex: No, la tratas como una bebe.

Cia: Eso no es cierto

Lana: Cia, ¿porque me diste un biberón?

. . .

Rex: . . .

Cia: * **Nerviosa** *

Waow, esto es ridículo, aun para ti.

Cia: Nueno ya, tal vez si la sobre-protejo un poco.

¿Tal vez?

Rex: ¿Un poco?

Cia: Ok, tengo un problema.

Si, lo haces, ahora comencemos, chicos, como es el final de temporada, hagan lo suyo.

Keyblade: Muy bien chaval, empecemos con el primer invitado, un tal **Mercenary Hashashin**.

¿Hashashin?, Que bien.

 **-Aparece una caja de cartón en medio del estudio, mientras algo observaba dentro de la caja se abre dejando mostrar a un encapuchado de color negro, una M4A1 modificada en su espalda, una katana del MetalGearRissing de samuel, un chaleco táctico, un fragmento del edén en su cinturón y cuchillos arrojadizos mientras sonaba la música de Snake de Super Smash Bro-**

. . .

Rex: No lo recordaba así.

Porque tu no lo conociste así.

 **Hola ZarcortFan, ¿me recuerdas? -sonrio friamente hacia todos los personajes y Oc's del escritor-**

Hey, Hashashin, cuanto tiempo.

 **Oh, por dios... -miro a Lindsey- señorita Stirling, me gusta mucho su música que hasta los tengo para relajar mis pensamientos y usted es muy buena violinista (T-T).**

Lindsey: Gracias, eres muy amable.

 **He venido a hacer mis preguntas y retos... y lamento por decepcionarte en mis fics de FNAF, ah... luego te lo explico por un m.p.**

 **-Preguntas-**

 **Para Rex: quiero que entres a esa camara de confesionario y me respondas, ¿estas enamora de Zoey?**

Lana: ¿Quien es esa tal Zoey?

Rex: Oh mierda * **Entra a la cámara** * Ok, terminemos de una vez con esto; No, no estoy enamorado de Zoey, ella solo es mi amiga.

 **Para los animatronics: ¿que se siente no matar al guardia nocturno? y ¿convivir con el posible único guardia nocturno sin matarlo?**

Puppet: Algo frustrante.

Chica: Aveces es divertido.

Toy Chica: Mientras le guste la pizza esta bien para mi.

 **Para Zoey: ¿estas enamorada de Rex?.**

Zoey: * **Nerviosa** * Eh-eh-eh * **Lana la mira celosa** * N-no, R-Rex y yo s-somos solo a-amigos.

 **Para mis grandes amigos y fratellos (hermanos) asesinos: si pudieran pedir un deseo, ¿cual seria? y que no sean estupideces...**

Altair: Creo que sería, revivir a Maria.

Ezio: Hmmm, tal vez, que mi Tio Mario volviera a la vida.

Connor: La verdad no tengo idea, tal vez, liberar a mi país sin tantas bajas.

Edward: El que mis amigos nunca hubieran muerto, o que Bunnie no hubiera perdido a su hijo.

Arno: Que mi padre nunca hubiera sido asesinado.

 **Para Snake: ¿que se siente estar en super smash bro? y saber que big boss es tu padre y tu eres solo un clon con las cualidades de bigboss ¿aparte de solilus, claro esta? y mejor no digo nada o sera spoiler al juego...**

Zarcort: Chaval, Snake no apareció en el fic.

Cierto, se me olvido ponerlo.

 **Para las oc's: sin mentirme, ¿de quien están enamoradas?**

Pues, las Oc's no están porque no me pertenecen, pero aqui esta Zoey.

Zoey: ¿Eh eh?, b-bueno, a-a mi m-me gusta, Gary

 **-Retos-**

 **Reto a Rex besar a Zoey**

Rex: ¡¿Que?!

Zoey: ¡¿Q-Que?!

Lana: ¡¿Que?!

Zoey: D-d-de acuerdo

Paige: Esto debo grabarlo * **Se pone a grabar** *

Zoey: * **Besa a Rex** *

Paige: Oye Lanaaaa, ¿Quien crees que grabo esa escena en Alta Definición.

Lana: ¡Dame eso! * **Se lanza hacia Paige** *

Lidsey: Bueeeeno, continuemos.

 **Reto a los assassin hacer un salto de fe desde la luna, inluyendome :) y luego matemos a los templarios, si no... se lo pierden, loser's... me siento como un brabucon... (-_-")**

Edward: ¡Ya escucharon!, ¡A la luna!

Elise: ¿Puedo ir?

Asesinos: ¡NO!

Jake: Técnicamente yo también soy un asesino, ¡Hey chicos!, ¡Espérenme!

 **Reto a... Samus a besar a snake... perdona colega, ¿tenia que hacerlo? (O-O") -aparece un punto rojo en mi cabeza-**

Zarcort: ¿Pero que?, Snake no esta, ¿Quien le esta apuntando?

 **Reto a todas las oc's: que besen a rex en la boca, excepto la hermana**

P-pero Zoey es la única Oc aquí presente

Rex y Zoey: ¡¿Otra vez?!

Lana: * **Hace puchero** *

Paige: Esto se pone cada vez mejor jajajaja.

 **Reto a Lindsey Stirling a que nos de un show de sus canciones muy conocidas por el publico :)**

Lindsey: Sera un magnifico placer, pero no traje mi violín.

Toma el de Paige, a ella no le importa.

Paige: ¡Mi violín!

Lindsey: Aquí voy.

 **Master of Tides**

 **Shadowa**

 **Beyond the Viel**

 **Take a Fligth**

 **Shatter Me**

 **Un asombroso espectáculo** **después**

Lindsey: Muchas gracias, gracias por el violín Paige.

No vuelvas a lavar ese violín en tu vida.

 **Reto a Alex keyblade junto a ZarcortGame cantar todas las canciones de Assassin's creed convinandolas en un disco unico... ¡ustedes son geniales...! correccion, ¡son dioses del rap! a excepcion de Hollywood undead, claro (-_-")**

Zarcort: De acuerdo.

Keyblade: Sera un honor.

Yo me encargo de la mezcla, bien, a trabajar.

(Diversos raps de Assassins Creed: **Zarcort** , Keyblade)

(Keyblade)

¡Al abordaje! Tomad vuestro equipaje

y preparaos para zarpar en este marítimo viaje.

Traje mi traje: capucha que cubre mi cara,

escucha el arma que dispara cuando tus defensas bajen.

Ya germinó la habilidad que hay dentro de mí,

me desplazo entre las sombras con sigilo, soy un Assassin.

Así que témeme, no hay ningún bucanero

que iguale mi habilidad cuando cruzo viento y acero, ¡sí!

Me rogarás "Por favor...", te tiraré por babor,

los tiburones a montones catarán tu sabor.

Yo noto el calor y la lluvia de este Caribe

tú notarás el pavor al asesino que te sigue.

Este pirata sublime busca fama y clamor,

para enriquecer a mi amor necesito encontrar tesoros.

Ganarme un buen apodo como fiero luchador,

y llegar a encontrar el Observatorio de cualquier modo.

( **Zarcort** )

 **Son siete mares los que conocen mi nombre**

 **Soy tan valioso como el tesoro que esconden**

 **Los que se atreven a desafiarme mueren antes de que puedan tocarme**

 **Son solo sacos de carne**

 **No queda hombre que pueda ganarme.**

 **Seré la ley que nunca me ayudo**

 **Seré la cura para la traición**

 **Desde Versalles hasta las calles donde azota la revolución**

 **Seré la vida**

 **Seré la muerte**

 **Empiezo a donde se acaba la suerte**

 **Tengo en la mente grabado el asesinato de esa gente inocente**

 **Bajo mi daga se esconde el terror de reyes y presidentes**

 **Bajo mi miedo florece la furia para dejarlos sin dientes**

 **Quien quiera que venga para matarme que no lo intente**

 **La rabia recorre mi cuerpo**

 **La furia que ciega mi mente**

 **Desde pequeño he sido fuerte**

 **Me ha acompañado la muerte**

 **He sido un estorbo**

 **Toda una lacra**

 **Con el orgullo de frente**

 **Orgullo de mi familia**

 **De mis amigos**

 **De toda mi gente**

 **He decidido que seré el castigo para todo aquel que me miente.**

(Keyblade)

La sangre de nuestra gente

será la que nos aliente

a combatir siempre fuertes

Nous ne sommes pas peur de rien

Tan bravos como un torrente

que ruge siempre latente

Los gritos suenan potentes

Lutte fervente jusqu'a la fin

Je suis un assassin

Tu es un assassin

Il est un assassin...

Je suis un assassin

Tu es un assassin

Elle est une assassin

Nous sommes les Assassins!

Cambiando nuestro destino, **ÉGALITÉ**

La lucha será el camino, **LIBERTÉ**

Directos al enemigo, **FRATERNITÉ**

Todos nos unimos defendiendo nuestra **DIGNITÉ**

Cambiando nuestro destino, **ÉGALITÉ**

La lucha será el camino, **LIBERTÉ**

Directos al enemigo, **FRATERNITÉ**

Vamos, todos juntos, Asesinos, **UNITÉ.**

(Keyblade)

Desde el rio Támesis hasta Whitechapel

No hay nadie que escape o que con el tiempo no atrape

Capucha y hoja oculta solucionan el debate

Y dejaremos al vil Crawford Starrick en jaque mate

No va a salir vivo nadie que cause dolor

Ya sea Lucy Thorne

o incluso Jack el Destripador

Yo lo llamo justicia, tu llámalo asesinato

Cuando el trabajador sufra, seremos su sindicato.

( **Ambos** )

 **En Inglaterra reside la Hermandad**

 **Buscando la verdad**

 **Mermando la maldad**

 **Dotando a esta locura de cordura y bondad**

 **Y limpiando de basura templaría la ciudad**

 **Os pedimos que seais fuertes y que luchéis**

 **Combatid para tener los que merecéis**

 **Os apoyaremos cuando os revindiquéis**

 **Somos Assassins**

 **Somos Syndicate.**

¡Listo!, mi mejor trabajo hasta el momento.

Lana: Waow, quedo increible

Rex: Estuvo asombroso.

Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy y... ZarcortFan, te doy un duplicado exacto de mi fragmento del edén y la espada que tenia Arno, pero mejorada :D y un taser en caso de cualquier peligro y un equipo de extracción para escapar de peligros o golpes...-rompen el techo dejando caer una cuerda- descuida, ya llame a alguien a que te arreglen el techo, bye-salgo disparado arriba debido a que me extraían a lo COD:MW2- ¡viva el contrabando y la libertad humana!**

Asesinos: ¡Viva!

Lindsey: Ok, el primer invitado se ha ido, sigue el próximo invitado, Pokemaniacrafter

Oh mierda.

 **(Entrando al show con unos lentes oscuros, un traje elegante y fajos de dinero saliendome de las bolsas. Ademas a mi lado viene mi OC)**

 **Hola chicos. ¿Adivinen qué? Mi participación como juez en la corte fue legendaria, y me volví uno real, ademas vendí en serie a mis abogados fríos y callados como el que les conseguí aquella vez.**

Jeff: Mola.

 **Bien basta de charla, primero me disculpo con Zar por no haber dejado review anteriormente, pero anduve ocupado echando hueva. Ahora comencemos con los retos... (me aclaro la garganta).**

 **(Me echo a las piernas de Zar y me pongo a chillar)¡NOO! ¿¡Por que!? ¿Por que tienes que acabar con este fic de retos Zar? ¿Que no entiendes que nuestra razón de ser es joder a los personajes que alguna vez admiramos?**

Todos: ¡Oye!

 **(Levantandome) Entonces te reto a hacerle segunda temporada a este fic. (Apuntando con una escopeta a la cabeza) porfis :3.**

Ya tenía planeado hacer otra temporada de este magnifico Show

Viajeros: Mierda.

 **¡AHH! Y algo mas, ¿Cristian podría aparecer como personaje desafiable y activo en la segunda versión de este fic? Me gustaría ver como lo joden.**

 **Cristian: Me servirá de entrenamiento.**

Hmmm, buena idea, la pondré en la próxima temporada.

 **Otra cosa ¿viste los nuevos iniciales de Pokemon Sun & Moon? ¿Por cual te vas?**

Por el pokemon que parece foca :v

 **Ah y una ultima cosa (apuntando de nuevo con la escopeta) ¿¡Para cuando el proximo capitulo de Bendición o Maldición!? Mejor que no preguntes por BELVO, aun sigo trabajando en eso.**

 **De hecho volví a retomar ese fic, lo actualizaré pronto.**

 **¿Cual fue tu OC propio favorito y por que?**

 **Creo que mi favorito de los que no me pertenecen es, Alan, no se, los piromanos son graciosos, y los que me pertenecen, pues, Rex, es el primero osea que es mi favorito.**

 **¿Y cual de los invitados fue tu favorito y por que?**

Hmmmm, Lindsey, ¿Porque?, Pff, porque es Lindsey, es decir mírenla.

Lindsey: * **Sonríe y el estudio se inunda de luz** *

La paz mundial ha llegado.

 **Cia: Cristian: Anteriormente me dijiste que podias ser malvada si querias. Quiero que hieras letalmente a tu hermanita aqui y ahora enfrente de nosotros. Si no yo te facilito el favor y despues voy contigo.**

Cia: ¡¿Que?!

Lo siento por Lana

Cia: Agh, bien, Lana, no hago esto porque quiera * **Lanza un rayo a Lana** *

Rex: ¡Lana!

Cia: Te haré pagar por eso Cristian.

 **Canta la canción Listos Ya de el rey león, Gabriela y Paige seran tus hienas. :)**

 **Cia: Lo mato**

 **Jajajaja, esto debo verlo**

 **(Listos ya)**

(Cia)

Hienas vulgares e infames

Carentes de toda virtud

Pero guiadas por mi talento e ingenio

Mi reino llegará a su plenitud

Yo sé que no tienen cerebro

Tiene más un infame animal

Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo

Me escuchan o puede irles mal

Se ven sus miradas ausentes

No pueden en nada pensar

Mas hablamos aquí de linajes

Inconscientes no deben estar

Lo que viene será nuestra vida

La esperanza de hacerlo mejor

Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca

(Paige)

¿Y qué pintamos nosotros?

(Cia)

Escucha como los otros

Yo sé que es un riesgo

Tendrán recompensa

Para los que sigan mi juego

Y lo mío yo logre tener

Listos ya

(Gabriela)

Sí, estamos listos, bien listos. ¿Para qué?

(Cia)

Para la muerte del rey.

(Paige)

¿Qué, está enfermo?

(Cia)

No, tonto, vamos a matarlo, y a Simba también.

(Gabriela)

Buena idea. ¿Quién necesita rey?

(Paige y Gabriela)

¡Nadie, nadie, la la-la la-la la!

(Cia)

¡Tonto! ¡Sí habrá un rey!

(Paige)

Pero dijiste que-

(Cia)

Yo seré el rey. Apóyenme y nunca más sufrirán hambre.

(Paige y Gabriela)

¡Sí, arriba, que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey!

Y socios seremos, no lo olviden

De un rey a quien van a adorar

(Cia)

Ya es hora que yo les obligue

A ciertas acciones tomar

Tendrán una gran recompensa

Aunque más voy yo a recibir

Sin mí no tendrán ni una pizca

¡Es algo que debo decir!

Listos ya para el golpe del siglo

Listos ya para un acto genial

(Las tres)

Planeándolo todo A comer

Con mucho cuidado Mucho más

A un lado me hacían Otra vez

Y no me querían Sin parar

(Cia)

Seré respetado, amado, alabado

Por el gran portento que soy

Y mis sueños al fin llegarán

Listos ya

(Paige y Gabriela)

Nuestros sueños veremos llegar

Listos ya

Pfff, JAJAJAJAJAJA * **Las tres me golpean** * X_X

 **Dime tres cosas que te agraden de Zar y tres de Rex. Y por favor no digas mamadas.**

Cia: Agh, bien, Zar; El es un buen escritor, algunas veces me saca una que otra risa y es buena persona, Rex; El cuida muy bien a mi hermana, dio su vida por ella y nos esta ayudando con su loca hermana.

Paige: ¡Oye!

 **Trata de seducir a un tipo de los espectadores, dale alas, llevalo a una habitación a solas y...**

Cia: * **Aterrada** *

 **¡NO! Eso no, simplemente me lo das para asesinarlo, quiero una victima que creyera que cogeria, los sueños destrozados son los mejores.**

Jeff: El me entiende

 **Una MUY incomoda seducción después**

Cia: Es la última vez que hago eso

 **Deadpool: contesta estas preguntas con tu infinita sabiduria.**

Deadpool: Adelante hijo mio

 **¿Si el hombre araña, la mujer rasguña?**

._.

Deadpool: Si, y son peligrosas.

 **¿Que pasa si pinocho dice que le crecerá la nariz?,** **¿Le crece o no?**

Deadpool: Le crecerá, porque yo quiero que le crezca * **Carga una AK-47** *

 **¿Hasta donde le lavan la cara los clavos?**

Deadpool: Hasta la cara :v

 **¿Que estaba haciendo el hombre con la vaca cuando descubrio la leche?**

Oh Dios mío ._.

Deadpool: Estaba aburrido y cometió el peor error de su vida D:

 **¿Que es eso que tenemos en la palma de la mano?**

Deadpool: ¿Que? * **Mira su mano** *

 **¿Por que miras la palma de tu mano?**

Deadpool: ._.

 **Bien, yo me despido de ti de momento. Sigamos jodiendo a los demás.**

Deadpool: ._.

 **Fox, Foxy y Gabriela: les traje ricas gallinas, he oido que a los zorros les gustan, aunque en tu caso Gabriela serias una Zorra B)**

Todos: ¡WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **Doc: sin incluirlo a usted, ¿Por que todos los villanos genericos quieren destruir el mundo o el universo? No entiendo, es decir ¿Donde chingados van a vivir despues de hacer eso?**

Loco: Emmmm

 **¿Si se supone que esta muerto porque esta aqui?**

Loco: Esteeee

 **Lo reto a hacer un test de inteligencia contra mi Magikarp.**

Loco: Acepto el reto

 **Un concurso perdido por bastante después**

Loco: ¿Como me venció esa cosa?

Magikarp: . . .

 **Ya muchos han puesto a ver a los hombres Yaoi asi que... ¡MUJERES! Las reto a entrar a una habitación a ver Yuri y darme su jodida opinión.**

Rex: Espera NOOOOO

 **Minutos Después**

Todas las chicas: * **Sonrojadas** *

 **Hola niños ¿Quieren droga? Nah enserio, los reto a tratar de sobrevivir siquiera un dia en una escuela publica de aqui México, si lo logran les dare dinero.**

Toon: Ok

 **En una escuela pública**

Y. Link: Este lugar no parece peligroso.

Grupo de chicas: Hola guapo.

Chica 1: Siéntate con nosotras * **Se llevan a Young** *

Y. Zelda: * **Muy celosa** *

Chico Random: Hola preciosa, ¿gustas un refresco?

Y. Zelda: Tienes 5 segundos para irte o te clavare esta Flecha de Luz entre las cejas.

Chico Random: Me voy.

Tetra: Esa es la actitud chica.

Chico 2: Hey chicas, ¿gustan jugar baloncesto?

Ambas: SI!

Saria: Vaya, que rápido hacen amigos

Chica 3: Hey niña, ¿porque tu pelo verde?, ¿Eres producto de un árbol? jajajaja

Saria: ¿Porque tanto maquillaje?, ¿Te escapaste del circo?

Chica 3: . . .

Saria: Eso pensé

Toon: Buena Saria

Chica 5 y 6: ¡Miren!, ¡Un chico rubio!, ¡A él!

Toon: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! * **Se va corriendo** *

 **Varias horas después en el estudio**

Young: * **Lleno de marcas de besos en toda su cara** * A-ayúdenme.

Y. Zelda: * **Sudada y muy agitada** * No puedo creer que les ganáramos, eramos puras chicas.

Tetra: * **Igual que Y. Zelda** * Lo se, es esos lugares una chica puede hacerse respetar.

Toon: * **Con su ropa desgarrada y con marcas de besos** * E-estaban en todos lados, parecían leonas detrás de una pobre gacela.

Saria: Saque 10 en Ciencias de la Naturaleza.

Vaya.

 **Y nada mas, creo, si me tarde con esta review... y no deje otras, lo siento pero es que no me ha dado por dejar review, perdón :( espero y lo entiendas. Si acaso esta que la hice con ganas, me tarde hasta apenas hoy para acabar la review, bien, espero las actualizaciones de tus fics, espero también la de los míos XD y me despido. Sean felices personajes, disfruten su libertad mientras puedan, porque algún día volveré y lo saben. (Cierro la puerta de golpe esta se cae, vuelvo) no voy a pagarla. (Me voy).**

Keyblade: Esto se pone cada vez mejor, sigamos, la siguiente es Nicole Kawaii

Todos: Hurra * **Sarcasmo** *

 ***Aparece un nuchacha de 13 años con cabello castaño, una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y unas tenis negros con el guante muy parecido al de Nicole***

 **?: ¡TÚ! *apunta a Desmond * ¿¡Quien te crees para ser novio de MI hermana?!**

Desmond: Eh eh eh

 **Nico: Luke te calmas?**

 **Luke: NO HASTA QUE MATE AL MALDITO**

 **Joder Luke nos matara a todos Corran a ver si lo logro detener *todos se esconden***

 ***Nikki se acerca a Luke y lo besa haciendo que parara***

 **Luke: No mato al maldito porque... Nee nikki lo has salvado**

 **Nico: Gracie Nikki**

Desmond: . . .

 **Empezaremos.**

 **Todos: Que les parece mis recreó con mi grupo de amigos si nati falta?**

 **Todos: ¿Que?**

 ***Nikki sentada en las piernas de una chica junto s otras dos a la par un muchacho sentado en la esquina echo "tortilla" y otro de pie***

 **(Por. Privacidad Solo pondre las iniciales)**

 **N: Cuenta que no soy sapa y menos mi amore *abraza a Nikki la cual estaba recostada en su hombro***

 **V: Nooo *cae al suelo y nikki para que no callera encima corre sus piernas pateandolo feo*La Yuca me ha atacado!**

 **Me muero jajajaj!**

 ***se sale el video ***

 **Mis amigos y amore es un apodo para decir que el grupo de N,L,A,NY,NATI Y YO somos de N**

Todos: ._.

 **Desmond: Que te parece si ayudas a Nico para que tenga una venganza**

Desmond: Soy asesino, no mercenario.

 **Arno: *saca una katana* te la regalo :3**

Arno: Emmm, Gracias.

 **Zar y Key: OHH SOLO FALTA PORTA Y ME MUERO MIS DOS RAPEROD FAVORITOS YEIIIIII *Cae al suelo ya que Delsin la traiciona***

Zarcort: Gracias linda.

Keyblade: Los veras pronto.

 **Delsin: Hermanita querida, tas en el psicologo y no te sanan ..**

 **Elise: Ten *le da un vestido de color negro y rojo* Talves te guste..**

Elise: Gracias linda.

 **Jane y Sally: Las invito a un cafe y jn chocolate despues del show?**

Ambas: Claro

¿Puedo ir?

Ambas: ¡NO!

:c

 **Jeff: Sabes que en una creppy y la primera que vi *puta vida* violas a Jane con solo 12 AÑOS!**

Jane: ¡¿QUE?!

Jeff: ¡¿A la plana?!, ¿Porque no fue otra mas, linda?

Jane: Vas a ver idiota * **Golpea a Jeff** *

 **Linsdey: Cual es tu mejor cancion?**

Lindsey: Creo que, Master of Tides

Concuerdo

 **Slendy: Jeff me dijo que eras un puto espermatozoide... okno tranquilo un rap que oi**

Slenderman: Si, también lo escuche.

Keyblade: * **Silbido inocente** *

 **Ben: *ke muerde* Miau soy un gatito Miau * le muerde* y asi distingo si me quieres matar :3**

Ben: . . .

 **Nicole: Gato:-(**

¡Perros!

 **Asesinos; Sabéis que Nico * saca a Nico ya que ocupa hablar* en realidad es mala?**

Desmond: ¡¿Que?!

 **Ok no si no que tuvo un pequeño hacidente (BEST ESCRITURA FOREVER) de auto a sus 3 años y por algo llega a ser fria y hasta seria?**

Desmond: Nunca la he visto así

 **Cia: *la abraza* Eres de mi favoritas**

 **Cia: Gracias linda.**

 **Lana: te dire Lanita ya que eres demasiado Kawaii**

Lana: Muchas Gracias Nikki.

 **Grabiela: Aaaa una bruja *corre***

Gabriela: Tonta Loli

 **Zar: Miau**

Zarcort: Emm, ¿Miau?

 **Y por ultimo todos**

 **QUE diríais que en la próxima historia allá intento de suicidio**

Emmm, creo que el suicidio es estúpido.

 **Os quelo mucho**

 **Xhao**

Algo me dice que ve a Town.

Todos: Seeee

 ***la puerta del lugar explota y aparezco conduciendo una motocicleta a toda velocidad y en el ultimo segundo salto de la moto, la cual se lleva por delante a Mario y luego explota***

Mierda.

 **He vuelto, y con los retos mas destructivos que verán en sus tristes vidas, para mejorar las cosas, traje a Alan conmigo.**

Zarcort: Oh cielo santo.

 ***Un tanque destruye el techo y cae encima de Luigi, luego dispara dos balas, una a Rex y otra Zarcort, luego sale del tanque... el cual explota***

Rex y yo: A-auch.

 **Alan: es hora de hacerlos sufrir**

 **Link**

 **Por ser mi favorito... tu sufrirás un poco menos que los demas, bailaras un tango con ganondorf, mientras el tiene puesta la masca de Majora *Alan le lanza la mascara a ganon* y al final le darás la trifuerza del valor... y que Zelda te golpee con esto *muestro un mazo* en las partes noble.**

Link y Ganon: Mierda

 **Un muy incomodo Tango** **después**

Link: Eso fue incomodo.

Ahora, Zelda

Zelda: lo siento Link * **Zelda lo golpea** *

Keyblade: Ouch, adiós a una generaciones.

 **Palutena**

 **Dale la "charla" pit**

Palutena: Ok, Pit ven

 **Una "Charla" después.**

Pit: * **Traumado** *

 **Lana y Cia**

 ***les entrego un sobre a cada una* hagan lo que quieran con rex luego de verlos *dentro de los sobre habían imagenes de rex con diferentes chicas y en diferentes momentos (photoshop nivel super mega ultra maestro)***

Cia: No necesito esto para golpearlo * **Golpea a Rex** *

Lana: Ahora que dice que es editado solo creo que puedo darle una patada * **Patea a Rex** *

Rex: Auch, me lo merecía.

 **Rex**

 **golpea a pagie o sufre las consecuencias**

Rex: Pero no quiero

 **pagie**

 **ya sabes que hacer con rex**

Paige: Claro que si * **Golpea a Rex con un bastón kendo** *

Rex: Ghhhhhhh

 **Rex**

 **Seras torturado durante los próximos quince minutos en esa sala de allí, pero no sera por nadie de aquí, sera por... Tara *un avión atraviesa el piso del lugar y del avión sale Tara con una cara sádica***

Rex: Oh maldita sea

 **Alan: y te dire que biene enojada**

Rex: Ya palme

 **Zar**

 **... recibe un golpe por parte de la kratos, con todo su poder... y vive para contarlo**

Tanto tiempo desaparecido ¿y me pones esto?

Kratos: Nada personal Zar * **Me golpea** *

 **Cia**

 **golpea a zar con esta espada ultra afilada en su hombria**

Cia: Genial

Sigue sufriendo con Tara.

 **Lana**

 **Apenas salga R** **ex de su tortura abofetealo y luego golpea sus partes noble... con esta espada laser**

 **Lana: No me siento cómoda con esto *Rex sale***

Rex: ¿Porque te desquitaste conmigo?

tara: Porque el idiota de Alan se escapó.

Rex: ._.

 **Rex**

 **...me perdonaras por todo lo que hice... es un reto, no lo puedes negar**

Rex: Hijo de puta.

 **para todos los niños**

 **disfruten la experiencia de estar con 5 hypnos, 5 barney el dinosaurio... y otras 5 hypnos para que se diviertan *un portal aparece y se los traga a todos los niños***

Niños: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Asesinos**

 **Su mayor reto se encuentra al otro lado de este portal *aparece otro portal* atraviesenlo y cumplan con su deber... sobrevivir a Dora la exploradora y a plaza sesamo y si tienen la oportunidad, asesinenlos**

Asesinos: Entendido

Arno: Finalmente habrá justicia * **Entran al portal** *

 **Minutos después**

Asesinos: Listo

Altair: Ahora habrá paz.

 **A todos los de resident evil o que vengan de algun lugar con zombies**

 **sobrevivan todo lo que puedan en koutetsujou no kabaneri**

Todos los mencionados: ¡Ya rugiste!

 **...**

 **Alan: terminamos**

 **si, es hora de irnos.**

¡Hurra!

 **Tara: y yo que me empezaba a divertir**

 **ya cállense y entren al portal, que en 10 minutos tengo que empezar a estudiar para el examen *los empujo a otro portal que apareció* bueno, hasta la siguiente temporada, idiotas.**

Dios, cuanta destrucción.

 **MIAU! *aparece gata cachorra persa de un ojo verde y otro azul y una flor en su cabello***

Paige: Que linda gatita.

 **Miau (ok mucho) *se transforma en Nikki solo que con el pelo Mucho mas corto (por los hombros)***

Jake: ¿Pero que?

Pero hace unos momentos tenias el pelo largo.

 **No me pregunten *poker Face***

 **Jeff: Holis! *te da un dibujo* ¡TE LOGRE DIBUJAR! YEII *Suena canción Leave on the champion***

Jeff: Soy mas sexy en persona.

 **Desmond: *sonríe* pregunta muy random por parte del padre de Nicole *aparece el hombre y habla***

 **Padre de Nicole: *te apunta con una bazoka* Cuida de mi hija o *dispara a Zar* eso te pasara**

Desmond: No me preocupo.

Los, cof cof, odio.

Keyblade: Pobre

Zarcort: Si, siento pena por el.

 **Hombres "machotes": tiñan su pelo de colores raros**

Altair: * **Rojo** *

 **Todos lo ven raro**

Altair: ¿Que?, En mi época este color en el pelo era raro.

Ezio: * **Azul** *

Connor: * **Verde** *

Edward: * **Morado** *

Arno: * **Celeste** *

Los demas: . . .

Arno: No preguntes

 **Todos los creppys menos Jane y Sally: coman algo muy feo por ejemplo *muestra una mezcla colo negro* tiene chocolate, brocoli, Puaj que asco la zanahoria *le da un escalofrío* te odio zanahoria, chile picante, jalapeño, carne, pollo y no se que mas pero hay mucho mas.**

Creepys: * **Vomitando** *

 **Todos: agan cosas raras en lugares públicos (besarse entre chicas ji ji, bailen, canten, tiren sen a una fuente xd).**

 **En Publico**

Hicieron cosas ridículas, Rex hacia malabares con fuego, Lana se balanceaba en un cubo gigante, Zelda jugaba con su florete, Jeff mato a un vagabundo, Varias chicas se tomaron fotos con Link, etc.

 **Arno: Sorry Elise *sonríe* Enamora a Helga *aparece mujer "bella" con pechos caidos, piel verde, con varios kilos de mas, nariz demasiado grande al igual que las orejas* (Zar mira Only Humans de Angie Lovers sims)**

Arno: Emmm, Hola

Helga: . . .

Arno: Hice lo que pude * **Se va** *

 **Animatronics : Les dare un reto, Aqui tengo un zombie indestructible y un kiwi animal los dos odia a los robots entonces se los regalo *el zombie y el kiwi los atacan* Buajajaja *la locura se esta apoderando de Nikki***

Animatronicos: * **Sufriendo** *

 **Cia: T** **EN UNA PIRULETA? *le da piruleta***

Cia: Gracias

 **Asesinos: Hagan esto * levanta pierna llegando al rostro y luego la tira empezando a hacer vueltas carretas rápidamente y seguidas, se transforma en gata persa y cae de pie* Miau *se transforma en humana***

Asesinos: No podemos transformarnos en animales niña.

 **Luciana: CORRE Y ABRAZA A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIAS**

Lucina: * **Abraza a una rata** *

._.

 **Lana: Abraza un perro y luego sacate selfie con el**

Lana: Ok * **Agarra un perrito y se toma una foto** *

 **Nikki: Bye *Se va***

Lindsey: Un aplauso, sigue una nueva concursante **Sweet Drawer**

 **Aparezco montada en mi Luxray, seguida de cerca por mi Serperior y Gardevoir, las tres hembras- Estoy emocionada de estar aquí- Digo con expresión completamente neutra.**

 **\- No lo pareces- Dice una chica, llegando a mi lado, de 16 años, piel clara, cabello largo y rubio atado a dos coletas bajas, de ojos rosa, lleva puesta una gorra tipo boina de color azul cielo, una camisa manga corta también azul cielo, debajo de una chaqueta manga larga abierta de color rosa con blanco, unos pantalones azul oscuro, unas medias blancas y zapatos azules con rosa - Tu actitud no lo aparenta-**

 **-Hola, Eirené- le digo con un dejo de alegría en mi voz- ¿cómo te va?-**

 **\- ¿Cómo me va? ¡¿Cómo me va?! ¡He estado esperando a que nos dibujes a mis amigas y a mí para que lo publiques en tu cuenta de Deviantart, para que dejemos de estar en el olvido en los juegos de la saga My Sims de Wii, y me preguntas ¿cómo me va?!**

 **\- Si- :D**

 **\- ... Solo di las malditas preguntas - me responde la sim**

 **\- ¡Bien, empecemos esto!-**

 **León**

 **¿Por que eres tan poco delicado con las mujeres?, ¡ellas merecen mas respeto!**

Helena: ¡Exacto!

Ashley: Tiene razón

Sherry: Eres muy descortés

 **Leon: . . .**

 **Eirené: Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué demonios te pasa?**

Leon: ¿Que me pasa?, intenta rescatar a esa niña * **Señala a Ashley** * cada 5 minutos.

 **¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando viste al Nemesis por primera vez? (aparte de querer matarlo).**

Leon: Me dije, "Ya valí".

 **Eirené: ¡Te reto a ver las dos primeras temporadas de esto!- le muestra una portada de un disco de Happy Tree Friends de las primeras dos temporadas- ¡y me dices en pocas palabras que te pareció!**

 **Minutos después**

Leon: . . .

. . .

Leon: ¿Que clase de serie es esa?

 **Ashley**

 **No puedo creer que usaras un lanzacohetes (o era una basooka, no se como se escribe) O_o... ¡Vuelve ha usarla contra esto!- señalo un muñeco de tela de dos metros relleno de chocolate, empalado al piso- ¡Me gusta ver las cosas que explotan!.**

 **Ashley: Ok *Dispara** * Wooo

 **Eirené: ¡Y aprovecha para infundir terror en los que no te hacen caso! Además, si hay alguien que no te respeta, le infundes terror haciendo esto.**

Ashley: Genial.

 **Chris**

 **¿En dónde está tu hermana?**

 **Eirené: La tipa me cae mejor que tu**

Chris: ¡Oye!, mi hermana esta ocupada.

 **Sherry**

 **¿Desde cuando tienes el virus en tu sistema?**

Sherry: B-bueno, creo que desde que tengo memoria

 **Eirené: Prácticamente, perdiste tu humanidad... Debió doler u_u**

Sherry: Bastante.

 **Tienes mi permiso para golpear a ZarcortFan durante todo el show.**

¡¿Que?!

Sherry: Ok * **Me golpea** *

 **Eirené: Y para que le duela más, ten esto- le entrega un bate con pinchos-**

o_O

 **Pac-Man**

 **Ten, un traductor universal- se lo coloca y lo ajusta a la opción "Español"**

 **Eirené: Finalmente vamos a escuchar algo que no sea ese "WAKA", ¿qué te parece?**

 **¿Por qué te comes a los fantasmas?**

. . .

Pac-Man: . . .

Todos: . . .

Pac-Man: Waka :v

 **Caída** **estilo anime**

Pac-Man: No enserio, jejeje, porque son malos.

 **Eirené: ¿A qué saben?, ¿su sabor varía según el color?**

Pac-Man: No tienen sabor, solo, son fantasmas.

 **¿Por qué eres una circunferencia?**

Pac-Man: Así lo quiso mi creador.

 **Eirené: Si no fuera porque tienes brazos y piernas, te usaría como pelota de basquetbol**

 **Sonic**

 **¿Cómo aprendiste a correr a esa velocidad?**

 **Eirené: ¿Acaso naciste con esa habilidad o alguien te lo enseño?**

Sonic: Nací con esa habilidad, nadie me la enseño.

 **¿Conoces a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso celeste de melena arcoíris capaz de romper la barrera del sonido?**

Sonic: ¡¿Que ella que?! * **Aparece la pony** *

Rainbow: ¡Hey chicos!, miren, soy yo, ¡Rainbow Dash!

* **Con ojos bizcos** * Oh miren, es Rainbow Dash.

 **Eirené: En una carrera, creo que ella le ganaría**

Sonic: ¡Nunca! * **El y Rainbow se miran de forma desafiante con rayos saliendo se sus frentes** *

 **¿Cómo apareciste en la película Ralph el demoledor?**

 **Eirené: Lo más común es que te pagaran, pero ¿acaso ese ratón raro te obligó o algo así?**

Sonic: No, me pagaron para eso.

 **¿Como obtuviste las esmeraldas del caos?**

Sonic: Pues, buscándolas, obvio.

 **Mario**

 **¿Estás seguro de que los hongos que te comes son sanos?**

Mario : Que si

 **Eirené: ¿Eres tan poco valorado como para solo ser mencionado en la película de Ralph el demoledor, que incluso decidieron mostrar a Bowser en vez de a ti?**

Mario: :c

 **C-creo que eres un poco dura, ¿no crees?**

Mario: Bastante de hecho jejeje

 **Eirené: Solo soy franca**

 **Peach (esta ahí ¿no?)**

 **¡¿Por que demonios te secuestran cada cinco minutos?!, ni siquiera te salvas siendo bebé.**

Peach: Es complicado.

 **Eirené: Podrías fácilmente golpear a la tortuga esa con una sarten, pero no, prefieres que te secuestren, que débil eres**

Peach: No era necesario ese argumento :c

 **Toon Link**

 **Eres adorable *W***

Toon: Gracias

 **¿Qué piensas de tu sucesor de Spirit Tracks, el que es maquinista?**

Toon: Que ALGUNOS no son idiotas * **Mira a Tetra** *

Tetra: . . .

 **Eirené: Pareces un gato con esos ojos...**

Toon: Lo se

 **Eirené:... Odio a los gatos**

Toon: * **Nervioso** *

 **Eres mi Link favorito... ¿cuantos años dices que tienes?**

 **Eirené: En mi opinión, creo que el marinerito tiene doce**

Toon: Si, tengo 12.

 **Eirené: Me parece raro que en esta vida surcas los mares en barco y en la próxima te la pases paseándote en un tren sobre la tierra...**

Toon: Jejeje

 **Tetra**

 **¿Qué pensaste cuando descubriste que eras la princesa Zelda?**

 **Eirené: ¿No sufriste una crisis de identidad o algo así?**

Tetra: N-no, solo, fue un potente shock

 **¿Qué tal es ser capitana de un barco pirata?**

Tetra: Se siente genial, todos me obedecían.

 **Eirené: ¿Has encontrado buenos tesoros, niña?**

Tetra: Si, muchos.

 **Bueno, creo que no tengo retos para ti, así qu- Eirené me golpea-**

 **Eirené: ¡Babosa, dile mi reto!**

 **Ok, ok, cielos. Ejem, pelea contra mi sim aquí presente- En eso, Eire saca un cetro dorado con una gema verde incrustada en la punta con el cual hace aparecer en sus manos una espada y un látigo-**

 **Eirené: ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas, niña, sorpréndeme!**

 ***Una pelea después, que deja agotadas a ambas contrincantes***

 **Empate... O_o ¡p-pero si a Eire casi nadie le gana en fuerza!**

 **Eirené: Nada mal, niña, pero para que sepas que no debes subestimar a alguien que ha sido arquitecta, varitera, corredora de autos de carreras, agente especial en una fuerza internacional, aviadora de guerra y una jugadora de un juego que es copia de Mario Party.**

Tetra: * **Sonríe de forma confiada** *

 **Link**

 **¿Qué pensaste cuando supiste que Cia inició toda esa guerra solo para tenerte.**

 **Eirené: Se honesto, Peter Pan gay, ¿creíste que estaba loca o algo así?**

Link: Si, fue bastante raro, y también incomodo.

 **Te reto a-¡Ay!- Eire me empuja "sin querer" haciendo que se me cayera el papelito con el reto- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!**

 **Eirené: Perdón, soy muy torpe, creo que el papel se cayó por allá, ya te lo paso- se va para debajo de un sillón y lo encuentra- Ten**

 **Graci... No recuerdo haber escrito esto...**

 **Eirené: Claro que sí, mira, es tu letra, ¿o me dirás que no lo es?**

 **Lo-lo es, pero...**

 **Eirené: Entonces deja de criticar, y dile el reto en voz alta- mira a Link con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras piensa "Esto será divertido"**

 **O-ok... t-te reto a que te pongas un vestido largo... con tacones altos... mucho maquillaje de mujer... y una corona de princesita... "Estoy 100% segura de que yo no escribí esto" Perdón**

Link: ¡¿Que?!

Jejeje, Zar, Key, arreglenlo

Zarcort: Ok * **Se llevan a Link** *

 **Link vuelve maquillado y con vestido.**

 **Eirené:- Saca una cámara y empieza a grabar- ¡Oh por dios, esto será muy divertido!**

 **¿C-como te sientes?**

 **Eirené: ¿Humillado, avergonzado, con deseos de matarme o todas las anteriores?- dice esto intentando reprimir la risa, sin éxito-**

Link: Me vengaré por esto.

 **Zelda**

 **¿Quién te enseñó a usar el arco y flecha?**

Zelda: Impa.

 **Eirené: Mis respetos, su alteza, usted sí que sabe defenderse**

 **¿Qué piensas de tus antecesoras?- les apunto a Y. Zelda y a Tetra-**

 **Eirené: Individualmente y con honestidad**

Zelda: Pues, Y. Zelda me recuerda a mi de niña, una chica dulce que le gusta jugar y pues, Tetra es esa chica fuerte e independiente que todas admira.

 **Y. Link**

 **Toca la canción de las tormentas- preparo un paraguas-**

Young: Ok * **Toca la canción y ocurre una tormenta** *

 **Eirené:- saca también un paraguas- Veamos al pequeño Time Lord de verde hacer su trabajo.**

 **Y. Zelda**

 **¿Qué tan difícil es ser princesa a tu edad?**

Y. Zelda: Muy estresante, te preparan para cuando seas reina.

 **Eirené: Yo conocí a una princesa en mi mundo, y es una mimada desesperante _**

Y. Zelda: . . .

 **Cia**

 **Bájale un poco a tu sobreprotección, a este paso creo que no dejaras a la pobre Lana hacer o decidir algo por su cuenta**

 **Eirené: Un poco más y creo que le pondrías un chupón y la tratarías como a una bebé.**

Cia: B-bueno, al menos ya admití mi problema.

 **Lana**

 **...**

Lana: . . .

 **...**

Lana: . . .

 **... Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

Lana: Muy bien gracias.

 **Eirené: *facepalm* Yo diré a pregunta. Bien, dime, y con completa honestidad, ¿te gustaría formar una familia con Rex? ¡Y para que no interfieras, bruja!- se lanza a Cia, la ata como a una vaca y la amordaza- Bien, empieza a responder**

Lana: P-p-pues, l-la verdad. . .

Cia: * **Haciendo sonidos inentendibles** *

Lana: Pues, la verdad, si.

 **Pit**

 **Dime, ¿por qué es que no puedes volar?**

 **Eirené: ¡¿Un ángel que no puede volar?! ¡Que ridículo! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA**

Pit: Pues, Lady Palutena controla mi habilidad de volar.

 **Palutena**

 **¿Qué tan alegre eres?**

Palutena: Bastante querida

 **Eirené: Es la diosa de la luz, creo que debería de ser alegre por una razón... ¿cuál es?**

Palutena: El amor

 **Viridi**

 **Eirené: Bruta... ¡Todos los demás viajeros, pónganse del lado derecho los que valoran a la diosa hippie y al lado izquierdo los que no la soportan!**

 ***Casi todos se van al lado izquierdo, Rex y Lana están en el lado derecho***

 **Dark Pit**

 **¿Te crees mejor que Pit? ¿En qué aspecto?**

 **Eirené: Sabiendo que si el otro se muere este dejará de existir, yo no me creería la gran cosa**

 **Dark Pit: Emm, emm, este.**

 **¿Quién de los dos es la copia?**

Ambos: ¡EL! * **Se señalan mutuamente** *

 **Eirené: No creo que alegre ese sea el original, es muy estúpido**

Pit: ¡Oye!

 **Los asesinos**

 **Descríbanme cada uno de ustedes, en una sola palabra, como se siente hacer un salto de fe**

Altair: Asombroso

Ezio: Liberador

Connor: Honorable

Edward: Sensacional

Arno: Relajante

 **Eirené: Una de mis misiones como agente especial me llevo a un lugar en el que tuve que hacer un salto de fe y fue increíble *W***

 **Los niños (menos Sally)**

 **¿Qué fue lo más traumatizante que han visto cada uno de ustedes?**

Toon: A Tetra enojada

Young: Ver a Zelda enojada

Ambas niñas: Fantasmas

 **Eirené: Quitando al dinosaurio pedófilo ese y al ratón Mickey**

 **Rex**

 **¿Por qué tuviste que morir? TTOTT**

Rex: Fue culpa del creador

. . .

 **Eirené: La vida no es justa ;_;**

 **ZarcortFan**

 **Muy bien- modo asesina on- ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO COLOCASTE A KIRBY MALDITO, HIJO DE #$ &%&#*, ES QUE TIENES ALGO EN CONTRA DE ÉL, O SIMPLEMENTE NO TE AGRADA?!, POR QUE DE SER LO ÚLTIMO- saco una metralleta un bate con picos mientras miro a mis pokemon- LUXRAY, USA CARGA Y PREPARA LA DESCARGA- ella ruge, en señal de prepararse- SERPERIOR, USA PLANTA FEROZ SI DICE QUE ODIA A KIRBY- Serperior asiente- Y GARDEVOIR MEGAEVOLUCIONA Y USA HIPNOSIS Y COME SUEÑOS EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES QUE SERPERIOR- Gardevoir asiente y megaevoluciona- DE ESTA NO PUEDES SALVARTE, ASÍ QUE PIENSA BIEN TU RESPUESTA.**

* **Nervioso** *****

 **Eirené: ¡Yo también me uno a la causa!- se va y regresa destrozando el techo con un avión de color rosa con aspecto de francotirador, con dos metralletas debajo de ambas alas- ¡Qué bueno que no le permití a mi mamá vender mi Bellaturbo (el avión) en esa venta de garaje!**

J-juro que lo incluyo a Kirby en esta temporada.

 **Bueno ya me calme... ¿tendrías un combate pokemon amistoso conmigo y mis chicas?- les apunto a mis pokemon mientras sonrío, al igual que ellas- te prometo que no uso trampas y que sea tres contra tres (un combate individual pero de tres pokemon cada uno).**

Bien, ¿que elijo?, ¡Ya se!, ¡Lucario, Mewtoo y Greninja! a ella

Lucario: Esta bien

Mewtoo: Un combate me relajara

Greninja: Greninja

 **Eirené: Yo seré la juez, ¿o el árbitro? ay, qué sé yo- dice esto volviendo a aparecer sin su avión (lo volvió a guardar)-**

 **Una pelea después**

Lindsey: ¡Empate!

 **¿Conoces la subsaga de juegos de The Sims, llamada My Sims de donde creé a mi "linda" chica?- le apunto a Eirené, ésta solo hace un ademán con su mano a forma de saludo- si no lo conoces ¡búscalo, que es adorable! los sims ahí son de forma chibi y tienen rasgos anime, como la mía.**

De hecho si, cuando tenia Wii tenia un juego llamado My Sims, Kingdom.

 **Eirené: No creo que te arrepientas, por lo que se,hay 6 juegos de esa saga.**

 **Eirené: ¡Y espero que no nos decepciones!- finalmente se va, estando a mi lado-**

 **Eso seria todo, perdón por las molestias causadas, fue lindo y espero pacientemente el próximo capitulo de Armagedón Dimensional, chao, vamonos chicas- me voy igual como llegue, montada en Luxray siendo seguida por Serperior y Gradevoir- ¡Vamonos Eirené!**

 **Eirené: ¡Ya voy!- observa a ZarcortFan- Te estaré observando de cerca ¿me oíste?**

O-ok, tranquila.

Muy bien gente, esto fue todo * **Nikki regresa** *

 **Odio que se mande solo *se cruza de brazos***

 **Este sera corto**

Que sea rápido niña.

 **Naboruu: Muajajajaja *sonrie* Holis!**

Nabooru: Emmm, ok.

 **Y ven Ya termine XD (Zar la mira muy mal)**

 **Que?**

Nada, nada.

 **Me largo *se transforma en gata y se va trepando***

Ahora si, es todo, le doy las gracias a toda esa gente maravillosa que me apoyo con esto, les doy las gracias a mis maravillosos invitados, la fabulosa Lindsey Stirling

Lindsey: Adios a todos.

Y los fabulosos Zarcort y Keyblade

Ambos: Hasta la proxima familia.

Soy ZarcortFan, los veo la proxima temporada Y LOS LEO LUEGO, ZarcortFan, vengan chicos díganlo conmigo.

Zarcort, Keyblade, Lindsey y yo: ¡Fuera!


End file.
